Deeply
by sigdom
Summary: Traducción de la historia de Happymood. "Profundamente". AU. No era un enamoramiento porque Romano no podía tener un enamoramiento con un hombre seis años mayor que él. Era sólo simple lujuria, sus hormonas volviéndose locas, la razón por la que no podía quitar sus ojos de esos esculpidos músculos españoles. De todas formas, a Antonio no parecía importarle. Spamano.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del señor Himaruya. Esta historia tampoco es mía, sino de la fantástica escritora _**Happymood** _ (os la recomiendo), quien amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducirla a español y publicarla.

* * *

Si le preguntaran, Romano Lovino Vargas diría que su mayor problema era su segundo nombre. ¿La razón? Era estúpido y para nada masculino.

Se preguntaba qué demonios había impulsado a sus padres a elegir tal nombre (y usarlo a diario), lo que le llevaba a la conclusión de que su mayor problema, mucho mayor que su segundo nombre, eran sus padres (es decir su padre, Rómulo Vargas, porque su madre había sido una santa, así que no, sólo su padre).

Por tanto, Romano podía muy bien culpar a su padre de todos sus problemas, desde su complejo de inferioridad de mierda, a su segundo nombre de mierda y a su atracción de mierda por hombres más mayores, lo que lo hacía una especie de Lolita moderna salvo por el vestido. Vale- _y_ menos por la existencia de pervertidos hombres más mayores en su vida (quizás). A tomar por culo, él no era _ninguna_ Lolita.

El punto era que si Romano Lovino (que le den a ese nombre) Vargas tuviera que describirse a sí mismo en pocas palabras, habría dicho que sólo era un chico de diecisiete años que odiaba la escuela y que no quería ir a la facultad, universidad, trabajo, lo que fuera.

Dejando a un lado su segundo nombre de mierda, Romano se consideraba a sí mismo un adolescente bastante normal. No era consciente de su complejo de inferioridad (sólo cuando podía usarlo en su beneficio) y no tuvo ni idea de su atracción hacia los hombres más mayores hasta mucho más tarde (y culpad a su padre por eso también, por cierto. A Romano le habría encantado vivir sin ese conocimiento de sí mismo, muchas-gracias).

En otras palabras, si le preguntaran, Romano habría dicho que su mayor problema era principalmente su segundo nombre. Después de _aquel_ día, sin embargo, Romano añadiría la atracción sexual que sentía hacia hombres ligeramente más mayores a la lista.

Aquel día había sido un día bastante normal. Romano fue al instituto y durante la pausa estuvo al acecho en una esquina para asegurarse de que ese voluminoso y estúpido estudiante alemán que conocía no tocara inapropiadamente a su hermano Feliciano (347 días y Romano todavía no lo había pillado en el acto, lo que ―maldición. Le habría encantado usar eso para que lo expulsaran de la escuela, preferiblemente atado a un cohete). Casi se duerme en Matemáticas, se echó una siesta durante la clase de Geografía y se dio un paseo por el patio en Latín. Lo típico.

Al salir de la escuela, Romano y Feliciano (de verdad, sus padres tenían serios problemas relacionados con los nombres) se fueron para casa juntos, discutiendo un poco sobre qué sabía mejor (pasta o pizza, y hasta ahora era un empate) en el autobús y planeaban ir cada uno a lo suyo una vez que entraran en su apartamento.

No hubo tal suerte.

Porque tan pronto como Feliciano abrió la puerta, su padre los recibió con los brazos abiertos, lo que no era inusual en sí mismo, y dijo:

"¡Tengo noticias!"

Lo que en cambio significaba algo generalmente horrible.

Romano y Feliciano se miraron dubitativos el uno al otro y luego a Rómulo Vargas, que los tomó del hombro y los condujo hacia adentro.

"¿Qué pasa, papá?" preguntó Feliciano con una sonrisa. Romano resopló y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, murmurando algo sobre que tenía cosas que hacer y que no tenía tiempo para esta mierda de reunión familiar.

La cara de Rómulo se volvió dramática en cuanto se sentó en el sofá y los instó a sentarse junto a él. Feliciano lo hizo felizmente, mientras que Romano decidió felizmente echarse sobre la pared en lo que esperaba pareciera un gesto guay y para nada nervioso. (Si el suspiro de Rómulo significaba algo, probablemente falló).

"Sabéis que tenemos algunos problemas financieros, ¿verdad?" preguntó Rómulo, y antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera responder añadió: "Desde que vuestra madre nos dejó, he intentado hacer todo lo posible para daros una buena educación, pero…" los ojos de Rómulo se llenaron de lágrimas, "… hace poco redujeron mi salario a la mitad, y no importa lo mucho que trato de compensarlo trabajando en el Pub, ¡no puedo permitirme el lujo de compraros todas las cosas que necesitáis!"

(En este punto Romano rodó los ojos porque 1. El salario de su padre estaba bien e intacto, y 2. ¡Trabajar en el Pub e ir a ver a las strippers no es lo mismo, papá! Y no necesitamos cosas, tú necesitas el dinero para pedirle salir a la guapa camarera que trabaja en el Pub y llevarla a un restaurante. Confía en Romano, él lo sabía).

Los ojos de Feliciano se llenaron de lágrimas también y agarró las manos de su padre entre las suyas.

"¡No te preocupes, papá!" exclamó, "¡Encontraremos una manera de salir de esto! ¡Dejaré la escuela y trabajaré si eso te hace feliz!"

(En este punto Romano sintió la necesidad de vomitar porque era excesivamente melodramático, y tuvo el extraño impulso de decirle a Rómulo que Feliciano estaba mintiendo, porque de ninguna manera Feliciano dejaría la escuela para irse a trabajar, no mientras ese tipo alemán estuviera en el país).

Rómulo parecía conmovido por la propuesta de su hijo pequeño y, de repente, parecía tan feliz como siempre. Esbozó una sonrisa y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Feliciano.

"¡Oh, hijo! ¡Tus palabras me enternecen!" exclamó Rómulo, "Pero no necesitas hacer eso, ¡tengo la solución perfecta!"

Feliciano pareció animarse con eso. Romano simplemente rodó los ojos otra vez.

"¿Cuál es?" preguntó Romano porque necesitaba exponer sus dudas. Rómulo finalmente volvió la vista hacia él y sonrió:

"¡Alquilar tu habitación, por supuesto!"

Los ojos de Romano se abrieron como platos.

"¡¿Alquilar qué?!"

"Tu habitación." repitió Rómulo. "Es una manera fácil de ganar algo más de dinero sin la necesidad de buscar otro trabajo y, adivina qué: ¡Encontré al tipo perfecto para alquilársela justo hoy!"

Romano dio un paso adelante y gritó:

"Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?"

"No, por supuesto que no." dijo Rómulo, genuinamente confundido.

"¿Y dónde me voy a quedar?" preguntó Romano. "Sabes que tengo los exámenes finales pronto, ¿verdad? ¿Qué voy a hacer?"

"¡Te quedarás con Feliciano como cuando erais niños!" dijo Rómulo rodando los ojos en una fiel imitación de su hijo mayor, "Y estoy seguro de que no tendrás ningún problema estudiando con tu hermano. De hecho, creo que tendrás menos distracciones que quedándote solo navegando en internet."

Romano frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Esto es un plan malvado de tu parte para hacerme estudiar, ¿verdad?"

"¡No, por supuesto que no!" exclamó Rómulo y esbozó una sonrisa, lo que Romano interpretó como una confirmación de sus temores. Maldición, él creía que había sido cuidadoso. Después de todo, consiguió un buen resultado en su último examen. (Ese chico letón era muy fácil de asustar y chantajear, de verdad, era ridículo.)

"¡Será como en los viejos tiempos!" se metió Feliciano, "¡Tú y yo en el mismo cuarto! ¡Podemos contarnos historias hasta tarde por la noche!"

"¡Esto no va a pasar!" exclamó Romano.

"Romano tiene razón, Feliciano." dijo Rómulo. "Necesitáis acostaros a horas razonables".

"¡Eso no es-!" intentó decir Romano, luego se llevó una mano al pelo. "¿Te das cuenta de que es peligroso meter a un perfecto extraño en nuestra casa? ¿Qué si nos mata mientras dormimos?"

Rómulo se rio encontrando la idea simplemente absurda.

"Sólo es un universitario." dijo Rómulo. "Es nuevo en la ciudad y necesita una habitación. Yo le ofrecí una."

"Aun así." Romano intentó quejarse, pero Rómulo agitó la mano con desdén.

"Él está bien. Estoy seguro de que te gustará, Romano. Parece realmente inocente." dijo Rómulo. Romano gruñó fuerte y pateó el suelo.

"¡Seguro que no me gustará!" dijo Romano y se volvió para ir a su habitación y recoger sus cosas (sólo para descubrir que todo había sido trasladado ya. Qué bastardo.)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del señor Himaruya. Esta historia tampoco es mía, sino de la fantástica escritora _**Happymood**_ (os la recomiendo), quien amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducirla a español y publicarla.

* * *

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente Romano estaba de buen humor. La razón era que había tenido un buen sueño que involucraba a la preciosa rubia de su clase y pizza (lo que era una buena combinación, si le preguntaras), y ahora estaba preparado para salir de la cama y desayunar como cualquier mañana. Sin embargo, su buen humor se derrumbó cuando se percató de que Feliciano se desperezaba en el otro lado del cuarto, y finalmente recordó dónde estaba.

Maldición.

Ahora Romano estaba compartiendo realmente una habitación con su hermano, ¿verdad? Romano hizo un puchero y se volvió hacia la pared, todos los pensamientos del desayuno desaparecieron de repente. Una pared lo estaba separando de su auténtica habitación, y acarició la pintura blanca como si le dijera adiós a su mejor amigo. Quería llorar, pero optó por el resentimiento en su lugar y cerró los ojos fuertemente para bloquear la visión de su hermano.

Quizás si lo imaginaba el tiempo suficiente, se encontraría a sí mismo en su habitación otra vez, con suerte con su compañera rubia en los brazos. Pero esto sólo funcionaba en las películas de Disney y él no era una jodida princesa, así que, por supuesto, cuando abrió los ojos otra vez, se encontró cara a cara con el sonriente rostro de su hermano en lugar de con su póster de Lara Croft.

"¡Buenos días, Lovino!"

"No me llames así." Romano gruñó y escondió la cabeza debajo de la almohada. Feliciano rio y le quitó las mantas de encima. Romano gruñó y golpeó a Feliciano con la almohada, lo que simplemente hizo que Feliciano riera más fuerte.

"¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos escuela!" exclamó Feliciano y abrazó la almohada de Romano contra su pecho. "¿No estás emocionado?"

"¡Vete al infierno, Feliciano!" espetó Romano e intentó quitarle de las manos a su hermano lo que era suyo por derecho. Feliciano le sacó la lengua mientras Romano gritaba: "¡Devuélveme eso!"

"Chicos, no es hora de discutir." dijo Rómulo abriendo la puerta justo en ese momento. Romano le lanzó una mirada asesina y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "¡Hoy es un gran día!" añadió Rómulo, sin inmutarse del estado de ánimo de su hijo mayor, que era, considerándolo todo, su estado de ánimo por defecto.

"¡Buenos días, papá!" exclamó Feliciano, tan feliz como siempre, tirándole la almohada a Romano y golpeándolo justo en la cara. El adolescente mayor gritó con sorpresa y miró enfadado a su hermano, que lo ignoraba por completo ahora en favor de abrazar a su padre.

"¡Buenos días, cariño!" exclamó Rómulo con una sonrisa, y luego miró a Romano con gesto severo: "¿Vas a salir de la cama ya? Perderás el autobús."

Romano frunció el ceño y salió de la cama indignado, yendo hacia el armario donde ahora su ropa y la de su hermano yacían lado a lado. Feliciano trotó alegremente hacia él y escogió la ropa para él antes de que Romano pudiera protestar.

"¡Pon algo de color en tu vida, Romano!" exclamó Feliciano levantando hacia él una camisa rosa (que previamente había sido una camisa blanca que desafortunadamente se encontró compartiendo la lavadora con los pantalones de chándal rojos de su padre). Romano miró la camisa y luego a su hermano sin creerlo.

"¿En serio?"

"¡Creo que el rosa te pega, Lovino!" exclamó Rómulo desde su lugar cerca de la puerta, "¡Ahora date prisa! ¡Es hora de desayunar!"

Romano refunfuñó y cogió la camisa rosa de las manos de Feliciano con la intención de tirarla, cuando su padre añadió desde las escaleras:

"¡Oh! ¡Y no volváis tarde hoy! ¡Nuestro invitado llegará justo a tiempo para la cena!"

Romano estaba en tal estado de shock que se dio cuenta de que se había puesto la camisa rosa sólo cuando entró en el autobús y todo el mundo se tapó la boca para ocultar sus risas.

Lo que, maldición.

Su suerte, sin embargo, no terminó ahí. La escuela era una putada, como siempre, pero no tanto como su profesor de matemáticas, que lo pilló roncando en la parte de atrás y decidió que era una buena idea dejarlo castigado cuando las clases terminaran. A Romano no le habría importado que hubiera sido cualquier otro día, pero el hecho de que su padre los estuviera esperando para cenar hacía el castigo insoportable porque entre su iracundo padre y su iracundo profesor de matemáticas, Romano temía a su padre más. Muchas-gracias.

Intentó razonar con su profesor sin ningún éxito, y realmente esperaba que su padre lo entendiera y lo perdonara.

Por supuesto, sólo el hecho de que su padre fuera a descubrir que se había dormido en clase y que le habían puesto un castigo era aterrador por sí mismo. Romano se maldijo por su estupidez, y contempló los minutos pasar con el corazón latiendo como loco en su pecho.

"¡De verdad que necesito-¡"

"No."

Estaba en problemas.

"¿Señor?"

De verdad que estaba en serios problemas.

"Tienes que quedarte aquí sólo durante una hora más. Ahora cállate."

Problemas con P mayúscula.

En algún punto, su hermano le envió un mensaje al móvil, preguntándole dónde estaba, pero cuando el profesor lo pilló mirando el aparato le quitó el teléfono, y Romano no tuvo manera de decirle a Feliciano que iba a ir a casa más tarde.

Lo que, maldición.

Así que, para recapitular su desgracia. Llevaba una camisa rosa, su padre había alquilado su habitación a un perfecto extraño que tenía que conocer ese mismo día y su profesor lo estaba torturando con un castigo innecesario porque Romano no encontraba x+y=z tan emocionante como un buen partido de fútbol.

Cuando sonó el timbre, Romano ya iba dos horas tarde. Recogió sus cosas tan rápido como pudo, se chocó contra una serie de personas (entre las que estaba la rubia con la que había tenido el sueño húmedo) e intentó coger el primer autobús que lo llevara a casa antes de que la mierda llegara al ventilador (pero ya lo había hecho y olía horriblemente).

Llegó a casa sudando como un cerdo, temiendo lo peor cuando tocó el timbre y su padre le abrió la puerta. Rómulo lo miró con una mezcla de decepción y preocupación en la cara que inquietó a Romano.

"Lo siento mucho." soltó Romano entre jadeos. "¡Mi profesor de matemáticas es un auténtico cabrón! ¡No he hecho nada y me ha castigado sin una buena razón ni nada! ¡Y, papá, tienes que creerme cuando te digo que no tenía ninguna jodida razón para ello!"

Rómulo enarcó una ceja ante el parloteo de su hijo y levantó una mano para hacerle parar de hablar. Le sonrió ampliamente y lo empujó suavemente hacia adentro, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

"Está bien. Ya hablaremos sobre esto más tarde." dijo Rómulo y a Romano no le gustó el calmado tono de voz de Rómulo ni un poco. No tenía tiempo para cuestionarlo, sin embargo, mientras su padre lo conducía a la cocina sujetándolo por el hombro.

Romano abrió la boca para decir algo más cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que había gente hablando en la otra habitación. Durante un momento se había olvidado que tenía que estar en casa más temprano por una razón y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente en su pecho. Tragó saliva, porque conocer a gente nueva no era su pasatiempo favorito, y dejó que su padre abriera el camino.

"¡Mi hijo mayor está aquí finalmente!" anunció Rómulo cuando entraron en la cocina. Romano sintió dos pares de ojos que se volvieron para mirarlo y de repente su cara se puso muy roja. En primer lugar, reconoció la cara manchada de salsa de su hermano, y luego sus ojos se clavaron en un hombre realmente apuesto.

Apuesto es un eufemismo.

El tipo en cuestión se levantó cuando él entró y le sonrió de un modo que mareó a Romano. Romano contempló los ojos verdes del otro primero y luego su mirada descendió a los labios y bajó hasta los bíceps que mostraba por debajo de su camisa simple.

Romano sintió de repente algo raro en el estómago.

"Antonio, este es Lovino." Dijo Rómulo dándole unas palmaditas a Romano en el hombro, y la rara (pero algo agradable) sensación en su estómago de repente se convirtió en horror. Los ojos de Romano se abrieron como platos y contempló incrédulo la cara de su padre, que simplemente le sonrió inocentemente.

"Lovino es mi hijo mayor." Continuó Rómulo, "Tiene diecisiete años." Continuó, "Mi _Lovino_. Me dijo que tenía que hacer algunas cosas para mañana después del colegio así que no podía venir a tiempo. ¿No es así, _Lovino_?"

Romano se quedó mirándolo, duramente, indignado, furioso, pero no tuvo tiempo para replicar cuando el chico nuevo, Antonio, dio un paso adelante y le estrechó la mano. Los ojos de Romano volvieron a Antonio en seguida. Eran casi de la misma altura, y Romano se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba la cara de Antonio.

"No tiene importancia." dijo Antonio con una brillante sonrisa, "Es un placer conocerte, Lovino."

Romano quería gritar por el uso de su segundo nombre, pero en ese momento tenía la garganta demasiado seca para decir nada al respecto. Culpó al aire acondicionado del autobús. Sin embargo, consiguió un suave:

"Romano."

Antonio parpadeó.

"¿Perdón?"

"R-Romano." Romano lo intentó de nuevo, pero sólo salió como un chillido. Rómulo se rio y le palmeó fuerte en la espalda de nuevo.

"Pobre Lovino". Dijo Rómulo, "No lo malinterpretes, Antonio. Es realmente tímido cuando conoce a gente nueva."

Romano le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero Rómulo se encogió de hombros y le indicó que se sentara a comer.

"¿Seguimos comiendo entonces?" preguntó Rómulo, "¡La pasta se enfriará!"

Antonio asintió y luego le sonrió a Romano otra vez, quien frunció el ceño, preguntándose si simplemente debería marcharse hecho una furia hacia su habitación (antes de recordar que no tenía habitación) y luego sólo se sentó junto a su hermano, frente a Antonio.

"Bueno, antes de que fuéramos bruscamente interrumpidos, ¿dijiste que estás estudiando Economía?" preguntó Rómulo entre bocado y bocado de pasta. Romano hizo una mueca y trató de comer algo también, pero sentía que no podía tragar nada y terminó cogiendo su pasta y mirándola.

"Agronomía, en realidad." Dijo Antonio y el corazón de Romano dio un vuelco al oír la voz del otro. Gruñó, llamándose a sí mismo idiota en su cabeza y empezó a devorar su cena a pesar de que no estaba realmente hambriento. Oyó a Antonio reírse delante de él, pero Romano no lo miró.

"Estoy muy contento de que me diera esta oportunidad, señor Vargas. Era un problema encontrar un apartamento en esta ciudad".

"¡Oh, sólo es una idea que se me ocurrió de pronto!" dijo Rómulo lanzándole una mirada de decepción a su hijo mayor, al que le importó un bledo. "¡No estamos haciendo esto por caridad, por supuesto! Necesitábamos el dinero."

"Sí, bueno… estaba realmente feliz cuando usted me lo ofreció." Dijo Antonio y Romano lo vio mirándolo cuando alcanzó el agua. "No voy a ser una molestia, señor Vargas".

"Estoy más preocupado por mis hijos." Rómulo se rio, "Necesitan estudiar también, pero ahora que están compartiendo la misma habitación, me preocupa que se pongan a discutir sobre las cosas más tontas en lugar de concentrarse en sus tareas."

"Me ofende eso." Espetó Romano, hablando por primera vez desde que llegó a casa. "Lo estoy haciendo bien, muchas gracias".

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Rómulo levantando una ceja y entonces miró a Antonio. "Lovino está en esa etapa de su vida, tú sabes. Es uno de esos adolescentes angustiados que creen que son el centro del mundo…"

"¡Hey!" se quejó Romano. "¡Yo no soy-!"

"… y que creen que lo tienen todo bajo control." Terminó Rómulo. Antonio asintió, y Romano le lanzó una mirada enfadada. Ya no le gustaba Antonio, pero no tuvo tiempo de exponer sus pensamientos cuando Rómulo lo miró de nuevo: "Creo que tienes problemas en matemáticas, ¿no?"

"No con matemáticas" espetó Romano. "Con mi profesor de matemáticas."

"Él es muy amable". Se metió Feliciano. "De hecho compró caramelos el pasado Halloween. Fue muy amable y nos hizo reír".

Romano refunfuñó.

"Es un pervertido." Dijo Romano. "Estoy seguro de que esa es su manera de atraernos hacia sus brazos."

"Estoy seguro de que tú no tienes problemas en matemáticas, ¿verdad, Antonio?" preguntó entonces Rómulo, ignorando las bromas de su hijo. "Ya que estudiando economía y todo…"

A Antonio le pilló de improviso la pregunta, pero rápidamente dijo:

"No, realmente no. Bueno, las matemáticas del instituto no eran nada comparado a lo que tenemos que hacer ahora, así que…"

"¡Eso es genial!" exclamó Rómulo y sonrió satisfecho, "¡Lovino necesitaría una ayuda extra!"

Romano dejó caer su tenedor y miró con la boca bien abierta a Rómulo, que lo miró desafiante. Feliciano se rio con el intercambio de miradas, mientras que Antonio sonreía.

"Yo podría…" comenzó Antonio, "Sí… vale, si a él no le importa."

"¡Por supuesto que sí que me importa!" exclamó Romano, "Yo no necesito… _¡clases particulares!_ "

"Si puedes arreglártelas con él…" dijo Rómulo haciendo caso omiso a su hijo, "te rebajaré un 5% de tu alquiler."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Antonio y parecía realmente feliz. Rómulo sonrió y Romano casi choca la cabeza contra la mesa. Casi.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del señor Himaruya. Esta historia tampoco es mía, sino de la fantástica escritora _**Happymood** _ (os la recomiendo), quien amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducirla a español y publicarla.

* * *

Romano podía ver que su padre y su hermano estaban disfrutando esto terriblemente. Los miró, incrédulo, con sus libros de matemáticas debajo del brazo y deseó que Rómulo dejara de torturarlo y le dijera que todo era una broma. Esperó un momento, pero ambos se quedaron mirándolo desde la cocina, sonriendo e instándole a llamar a la maldita puerta como si el Apocalipsis fuera a venir si Romano no lo hacía.

Romano quería decirles que el Apocalipsis llegaría si Romano, de hecho, lo hacía. Pero no. No lo comprendieron, y simplemente le sonrieron animándolo como si Romano simplemente estuviera asustado de llamar a la puerta y no a punto de partirles el cuello si no dejaban de reírse detrás de sus manos como colegialas trastornadas. (Lo que, en serio).

Romano suspiró profundamente, abrió la puerta bruscamente y la cerró con violencia detrás de él antes de que pudiera ver a su padre o a su hermano animando.

"¡Oh, hola, Lovino!" exclamó Antonio, que no parecía del todo molesto de que Romano irrumpiera en su habitación (nota: la habitación de Romano) de esa forma tan brusca. Romano gruñó y finalmente levantó los ojos del suelo para mirar a Antonio.

Antonio se quedó de espaldas a él buscando algo en su armario (nota: de Romano) y habría estado totalmente bien y elegante si Antonio no hubiera estado sin camisa. A Romano casi se le caen sus libros por la vista y se sonrojó diez tonos de rojo cuando se percató de que había estado mirando un poco más de lo socialmente aceptable.

"¡Eres un pervertido!" exclamó y se sentó golpeando con sus libros el escritorio. Antonio lo encaró, con la ceja levantada, pero Romano hizo todo lo posible para evitar mirarlo. "¡Ahora entiendo por qué ese viejo te dejó entrar! ¡Oh, Dios mío!" exclamó Romano lanzando una mirada hacia donde estaba Antonio. "¿Te vas a vestir de una maldita vez?" gruñó Romano tratando de ocultar su sonrojo de los indiscretos ojos de Antonio. El mayor lo miró completamente confundido, pero finalmente escogió una camisa y se la puso. Dios, ¿acaso ese hombre no entendía que era una falta de educación andar por ahí medio desnudo? "Vale, ¡acabemos con esto de una vez!" exclamó Romano después de abrir su libro por una página al azar.

"¿Eres virgen?"

Antonio soltó una risilla, y Romano finalmente se atrevió a lanzarle una mirada de desaprobación.

"¿Perdón?" preguntó Romano entrecerrando los ojos, pero Antonio simplemente cerró las puertas del armario y se sentó cerca de él, acercando su mano para coger el libro de Romano. Romano no se quedó para nada mirando las venas de los brazos de Antonio.

"Tengo una clase por la tarde." dijo Antonio con una sonrisa, "Espero que no te importe que no vaya despacio."

Romano se le quedó mirando, levantando una ceja. Antonio le sonrió inocentemente, y Romano se dio cuenta de que el otro no se había percatado del juego de palabras, o lo simplemente lo había ignorado. Romano gruñó, preguntándose si el otro era un idiota o sólo fingía ser inocente. Optó por la primera opción y gruñó.

"¿Por qué aceptaste? Maldita sea." Preguntó Romano abriendo su libreta y tomando un bolígrafo del escritorio. Sus manos no estaban para nada temblando. No. "Podrías haber dicho que no, joder."

"Dices muchas palabrotas." Comentó Antonio, con la sonrisa todavía en sus labios, leyendo las notas que Romano tenía en su libro. "¿Esto es un pollo?" preguntó mostrándole a Romano el pequeño dibujo con el que se había encontrado. Romano rodó los ojos.

"Se suponía que era mi profesor con una cabeza de pollo." Explicó Romano, luego suspiró y recuperó su libro de matemáticas de las manos de Antonio. "Escucha, quiero hacer esto tanto como tú, así que ¿por qué no fingimos que eres un increíble profesor y yo vuelvo a mis jodidos asuntos?"

"¿Qué son?"

Antonio lo miró, sinceramente curioso, y Romano de repente sintió que sudaba al contemplar los ojos verdes de Antonio. No tenía nada que decir a eso, así que Antonio continuó:

"Tu padre dijo que necesitabas ayuda. No me importa ayudarte si puedo."

Romano rodó los ojos hacia el techo mientras Antonio abría el libro por la página de ejercicios. Antonio parecía que quería ayudarlo de verdad con su tarea, y Romano de pronto refunfuñó molesto. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer y realmente no quería seguir con esto.

"Entonces, ¿son estos de rojo los ejercicios que tienes que hacer, Lovino?" preguntó Antonio amablemente, pero Romano simplemente resopló otra vez e inesperadamente se acercó el libro, leyó el ejercicio y escribió la solución debajo en menos de tres minutos. Antonio se quedó mirándolo, asombrado, pero Romano hizo lo que pudo para no mostrarse satisfecho por ello.

"¿Ves? No necesito ninguna maldita ayuda." Espetó Romano y resolvió el siguiente ejercicio también antes de lanzar una mirada arrogante hacia donde estaba Antonio. "Ya te puedes ir a tu clase. Adiós." Dijo, cerró el libro y fue a levantarse cuando de pronto la mano de Antonio se alzó y lo agarró del hombro.

"¡Yo nunca fui tan bueno en matemáticas!" exclamó Antonio con una sonrisa. "¡Fuiste muy rápido! ¿Por qué sigue tu padre diciéndome que se te da mal?" preguntó comprobando los dos ejercicios resueltos otra vez para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando. Romano sintió que su cara se calentaba por el cumplido y frunció las cejas.

"Yo… em…"

"Me enseñó tus exámenes, ¿sabes?" dijo Antonio mirándolo otra vez, "Tú- bien…"

"Lo sé." Espetó Romano. "Yo siempre suspendo."

"¡Pero-!"

"Dije que odiaba a mi profesor, no que no fuera bueno en ello." Dijo Romano sintiendo una nota de orgullo en su voz que intentó esconder detrás de una tos falsa.

"¡Pero!"

"Escucha, Antonio. Gracias, pero no gracias. No necesito que me des clases sobre algo que ya sé. Así que, si somos buenos, yo simplemente-!" Romano movió la mano, "Lo que sea. No necesitas saber. Adiós."

Romano finalmente se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta otra vez, cuando de repente escuchó a Antonio estallar en carcajadas.

"Sólo eres vago."

Romano se detuvo y se quedó mirándolo. Antonio parecía estar divirtiéndose.

"De hecho tú lo entiendes todo bastante bien, pero simplemente eres vago."

"No todo." Dijo Romano rodando los ojos, "Física es una putada, Historia es aburrida y con Latín me dan ganas de suicidarme. Sólo entiendo mates porque… bueno, porque sé cómo manejar el dinero y cómo ganarlo con el menor esfuerzo. ¿Quién te crees que lleva esta casa? ¿Mi padre? Ja, no con la manera de la que bebe por las noches." Añadió con una nota de decepción. Antonio no pareció notarlo, sin embargo, y simplemente le sonrió ampliamente.

"Eres único, ¿lo sabías?" dijo Antonio riéndose un poco, "Bueno, eso significa que entonces pagaré el alquiler entero". Añadió haciendo un puchero con los labios como un niño pequeño. Romano se quedó mirándolo, incrédulo.

"5% no es tanto, lo sabes." Dijo Romano, frunciendo el ceño. "¡Espera! ¿Se lo vas a decir a papá?"

"Bien, si tan inteligente eres ¿por qué no haces la tarea al menos?" preguntó Antonio bromeando. "Sólo son cinco minutos de tu vida."

"Realmente no me importa si no termino el instituto. No tengo nada que hacer después… ¡pero no has respondido a mi pregunta, sabelotodo!" exclamó Romano apuntándolo con un dedo acusador.

"¡Por supuesto que se lo diré!" dijo Antonio alegremente, "Estará muy orgulloso de ti. Se preguntará por qué no te esforzaste antes."

Se levantó, y Romano tiró los libros sobre el escritorio otra vez y levantó las manos para detenerlo. Antonio elevó una ceja inquisitivo, y Romano aprovechó la confusión y lo empujó hasta sentarlo.

"No, no, ¡simplemente no!" exclamó Romano, "No quiero que lo sepa."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Antonio mirándolo inquisitivo, y Romano se sonrojó.

"Preocúpate de tus propios malditos asuntos." Dijo Romano, "Eres un bastardo, ¿lo sabías?" cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, cogió sus libros y se encaminó a la cama, todo mientras ignoraba los ojos de Antonio clavados en su espalda. "Me quedaré aquí haciendo mi tarea mientras tú haces –lo que quiera que los universitarios hagáis." Espetó Romano tirándose en la cama.

Antonio se quedó mirándolo durante un rato, la sonrisa no abandonó sus labios ni una vez, y Romano pensó seriamente que el otro se estaba cachondeando de él sin decir nada realmente. Se sonrojó y abrió el libro otra vez, comprobando el resto de su tarea y fingiendo estar verdaderamente interesado en lo que tenía que hacer.

Entonces escuchó a Antonio suspirar y murmurar:

"5% es un buen trato si no tienes mucho dinero como yo."

"De modo que ambos somos felices, ¿verdad?" murmuró Romano en respuesta. Antonio se rio otra vez, encendió su portátil y miró a Romano de nuevo.

"Sí, supongo." dijo y sonrió. "Puedes pedirme ayuda siempre que quieras."

"Como si lo fuera a hacer, bastardo." Dijo Romano y empezó a leer. Antonio se rio y volvió a su portátil.

"Dices un montón de palabrotas, Lovino."

Romano simplemente refunfuñó y finalmente comenzó a estudiar. Se sintió un poco ridículo al principio, porque hacía años desde la última vez que se puso a hacer la tarea, pero pronto perdió la noción del tiempo y el silencio se interpuso entre ellos.

Romano no supo cuándo se quedó dormido. Se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho cuando abrió los ojos y vio que Antonio estaba guardando sus libros silenciosamente. Romano permaneció en silencio mirándolo, observando la forma en la que sus omóplatos se movían mientras se estiraba para coger algo del escritorio. Romano no pensó mucho en ello y volvió a sus ejercicios.

"Es Romano, por cierto." Dijo Romano de repente. Antonio se volvió para mirarlo con sorpresa.

"¿Qué?"

"Mi primer nombre." Dijo Romano. "Lovino es mi segundo nombre."

"Oh." Dijo Antonio y se colgó la mochila del hombro. "Me gusta más Lovino."

Romano resopló, cerró los libros y se levantó.

"Sí… a ella también." Murmuró para sí mismo, y sin venir a cuento le sacó la lengua a Antonio y salió de la habitación.

Al día siguiente cuando Romano fue a la escuela, se sintió un poco molesto cuando su profesor de matemáticas lo miró como si estuviera viendo un fantasma cuando resolvió el problema en la pizarra. Lo comprobó dos veces antes de decidir que no tenía chuletas escondidas en las mangas. Cuando acabó, Romano rodó los ojos y volvió a echarse la siesta al fondo de la clase.

"¡Antonio debe ser un gran profesor!" exclamó Feliciano cuando se encontraron más tarde durante el almuerzo. "¿Crees que me puede echar una mano con Historia?"

"No es ningún genio" espetó Romano masticando su bocadillo. Feliciano pareció desanimarse un poco con eso, pero no hizo ningún comentario y siguió comiéndose su almuerzo.

"Ojalá tuvieran pasta aquí." Se quejó Feliciano después de un rato y pinchó su ensalada de aspecto tan pobre. Romano resopló y luego lo miró, notando que Feliciano parecía realmente triste por algo. Romano sabía que no era por la ensalada y quería preguntarle sinceramente qué iba mal, pero no se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo para hacerlo. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba molestando a Feliciano cuando éste inconscientemente levantó la mirada cuando Ludwig, ese bastardo alemán al que Lovino odiaba con todo su ser, entró en la cafetería seguido por el estudiante japonés nuevo.

Feliciano se le quedó mirando nostálgicamente durante un rato, hasta que Romano no pudo soportarlo más y lo golpeó con fuerza en la espalda. Feliciano gritó adolorido y tiró la ensalada al suelo.

"¿A qué ha venido eso?" exclamó Feliciano. Romano abrió ampliamente los ojos:

"¿A qué ha venido eso?" lo imitó Romano. "¿A qué ha venido _eso_?" repitió señalando a Ludwig, que los estaba mirando ahora (como la mayoría de los estudiantes). Feliciano se puso rojo como un tomate y se arrodillo para limpiar la ensalada del suelo.

"¡Eres un malvado, Romano!" exclamó Feliciano. "Te odio."

"¿Habéis peleado?" preguntó entre dientes Romano enfadado. "Si te ha hecho daño, yo le-!"

Feliciano inmediatamente se levantó y volvió la mirada hacia Romano con una expresión de pánico en la cara.

"Nonono." Dijo negando con la cabeza. "¡Yo-! Bueno, ¡yo estoy-! ¡No! No hemos peleado."

Romano se sintió extrañamente aliviado.

"¿Entonces qué?" preguntó Romano. "Tú siempre estás pegado a él, ¡como pegamento!" Romano lo pensó por un momento y entonces le sonrió ampliamente a su hermano: "Finalmente has entendido que es un gilipollas y has decidido alejarte de él, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?" Preguntó esperanzado. "¿ _Verdad_?"

Feliciano torció el gesto.

"No sé por qué lo odias tanto, Romano." Dijo Feliciano y lo dejó durante un momento para tirar a la basura el resto de su almuerzo. "Él es muy amable."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Romano, "Quien lo diría con esa mirada asesina y esos enormes músculos suyos. ¡Parece como si hubiera desalojado la prisión!"

"Ha ha." Se burló Feliciano, y luego después de un momento de silencio: "¿Es esa tu manera de decirme que debería hablar con él?"

"¿Qué?" exclamó Romano. "¡No!"

"Quizás debería." Continuó Feliciano como si Romano no lo hubiera agarrado por la camisa y pareciera a punto de darle un puñetazo.

"Vale, lo haré." Dijo Feliciano con una sonrisa. "De hecho lo haré ahora mismo." Añadió con firmeza, empujó a Romano bruscamente y caminó en línea recta hacia Ludwig.

"¡Feliciano!" exclamó Romano, pero fue inútil. Feliciano se dio la vuelta y le sacó la lengua de forma infantil. Romano gruñó, se tragó el último trozo de su bocadillo y se largó enfadado.

Esa tarde Romano se echó en la cama de Antonio con la tarea en el regazo, pero no se podía centrar en ella. Continuaba hablando sin parar de su hermano, sin importarle realmente si Antonio estaba interesado o no.

"¡Mi hermano es un completo idiota!" exclamó Romano al final. Antonio paró de intentar escribir en su portátil y volvió la mirada hacia él.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" preguntó Antonio, "Parece realmente listo y lindo."

Romano resopló.

"¡Sí, claro!" exclamó y rodó los ojos. "¡Especialmente cuando está encima de ese bastardo voluminoso como si su vida dependiera de ello!"

Antonio se rio un poco con eso.

"Creo que sólo está enamorado, Lovino." Dijo Antonio, "Déjalo estar."

"¿Déjalo estar?" repitió romano abriendo mucho los ojos, "¿Has visto a ese tío? De hecho, no. Olvídalo. ¿No deberías estar estudiando o algo?"

"Sí, probablemente." Dijo Antonio y le sonrió, "¿Y tú?"

Romano se le quedó mirando durante un rato antes de echarse otra vez sobre la almohada de Antonio.

"Sí. Mmm… sí. Debería. ¡No me des órdenes, bastardo!" exclamó Romano. "Eres increíble."

Antonio se rio otra vez y se volvió hacia su portátil una vez más. Romano lo contempló durante un rato y luego retornó a su tarea. Pensó que no le importaría pasar las tardes de esa forma. Al menos nadie lo molestaba con historias sobre alemanes voluminosos o insistiendo en que lavara los platos o algo. Estaba seguro ahí.

Y Antonio, de hecho, tenía unos omóplatos realmente atractivos.

Tacha eso. Romano estaba cansado y no sabía lo que estaba pensando.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del señor Himaruya. Esta historia tampoco es mía, sino de la fantástica escritora _**Happymood** _ (os la recomiendo), quien amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducirla a español y publicarla.

* * *

Una de las ventajas de ser estudiante universitario era que Antonio podía dormir más de la cuenta. Le encantaba cuando podía importarle un carajo el tictac del reloj de su mesita de noche y despertarse cuando el sol ya estuviera bien alto. Ese día no fue diferente y abrió los ojos de tan buen humor que olvidó que estaba alquilando una habitación en la casa de otra persona y no en su apartamento de su ciudad natal, en Madrid.

Estaba muy hambriento así que ni siquiera pensó en ponerse una camiseta y se encaminó hacia la cocina felizmente preguntándose qué debería tomar para desayunar. Estaba tarareando una canción de Ricky Martin mientras se preparaba una taza de café cuando de pronto sintió a alguien mirándolo. Se dio la vuelta y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando se dio cuenta de que Rómulo Vargas estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta sonriéndole divertido. Antonio no permitió que el hecho de ir sólo en ropa interior lo avergonzara y le devolvió la sonrisa:

"¿Café?"

"¿No tienes clase hoy?" preguntó Rómulo dejándose caer en una silla. "Y no, gracias." Añadió con una sonrisa suave. "De hecho iba a preparar el almuerzo."

"¿Tan tarde es?" preguntó Antonio sentándose y comiendo algunas galletas que encontró en uno de los armaritos. Rómulo lo miró durante un rato antes de decir:

"A Lovino también le encantan esas." Se rio, "Supongo que debería comprar más la próxima vez que vaya al supermercado."

"Oh, lo siento." Dijo Antonio apartando las galletas, "¡Creí que eran mías!"

"No, cómetelas. Lovino no se dará ni cuenta." Dijo Rómulo con una risa y las acercó de nuevo hacia Antonio. Antonio asintió agradecido y cogió otra.

"Hablando de eso." Comenzó Rómulo otra vez después de un momento de silencio, "¿Cómo van las clases con mi Lovino?"

Antonio casi escupe su café, pero se las arregló para parecer indiferente (o al menos, lo esperaba) mientras miraba a Rómulo fijamente a los ojos.

"Lo está… haciendo bien." Dijo Antonio pensando en la última semana cuando Lovino no había hecho nada más que ir a su habitación cada día con todos sus libros bajo el brazo, saludarle con un gesto de cabeza, ponerse los cascos y garabatear su tarea mientras estaba tirado en la cama de Antonio. A Antonio no le importaba, de verdad, y Lovino parecía muy lindo cuando se dormía sobre sus libros.

"No te está molestando, ¿verdad?" preguntó Rómulo sinceramente preocupado y sacando a Antonio de su ensoñación.

"No siempre." Dijo Antonio, decidiendo que debería ser honesto, "Dice muchas palabrotas, pero creo que eso lo hace más lindo."

"Más lindo, ¿eh?" preguntó Rómulo y se echó a reír. Cuando finalmente se calmó, Rómulo continuó: "Dímelo si te atormenta. Sé que puede ser un auténtico dolor en el culo, a veces."

"Por supuesto." Dijo Antonio. Sabía que si le decía a Rómulo que Lovino lo estaba atormentando inmediatamente le diría que dejara las clases particulares, pero a Antonio realmente no le importaba tener a Lovino en la habitación con él cuando estaba estudiando. De hecho pilló a Lovino mirándolo algunas veces, y la manera de la que se sonrojaba cuando lo pillaba in fraganti divertía mucho a Antonio. De hecho le gustaba, y algunas veces no podía abstenerse de comparar a Lovino con un jugoso y rojo tomate cuando eso ocurría. A Antonio le encantaban los tomates. Debería tomarlos para almorzar…

"Es una fase que ambos hemos pasado, ¿verdad?"

Antonio no se había dado cuenta de que Rómulo había empezado a hablarle e inmediatamente intentó parecer atento. Se preguntó si Rómulo se percató de que estaba distraído, pero el hombre también parecía en su propio mundo.

"Los adolescentes creen que sus problemas son grandes y sin solución". Continuó Rómulo, "Todo es muy simple a nuestros ojos, y hay una gran falta de comunicación entre ellos y nosotros que es obvio que no pueden entendernos a veces. Pero, ya sabes, Antonio…" dijo Rómulo levantando los ojos para mirarlo, "la vida siempre está llena de obstáculos y todos desaparecen completamente de nuestra memoria. Un día creemos que algo va a arruinar nuestra vida para siempre, al siguiente te das cuenta de que hay cosas mucho más importantes que lo que nos preocupaba ayer y parece como si nunca hubiera ocurrido."

"Entiendo". Dijo Antonio aunque no lo hiciera porque no estaba prestando atención. Los labios de Rómulo se arquearon en una ligera sonrisa.

"Nadie lo diría, pero Lovino es, de hecho, más abierto con sus sentimientos que Feliciano." Dijo Rómulo, y eso hizo que Antonio levantara una ceja inquisitivo.

"¿Está seguro?" preguntó Antonio aunque fuera una pregunta estúpida. ¡Rómulo era su padre después de todo! "¡Feliciano es muy sociable! ¡Sonríe un montón y siempre tiene algo que decir! Si no pico a Lovino un poco, si no lo llevo al límite, ¡Lovino simplemente se quedaría ahí con cara mustia!

Rómulo se rio otra vez con eso y se inclinó sobre la mesa para darle unas palmaditas en la espalda a Antonio.

"¡Sé que eso es lo que parece!" exclamó Rómulo con una gran sonrisa, "¡Pero esa es la cuestión exactamente! Feliciano lo guarda todo dentro y no deja que nadie conozca sus auténticos pensamientos. ¡Eso lo hace simpático para todo el mundo porque todos creen que comparte su opinión! Es muy diplomático, a no ser que lo molestes, y no quieres ver cómo ocurre eso. Con Feliciano no sé cuándo está fingiendo que está bien o si de hecho está bien, porque cuando algo le hace daño, puede sonreír como si no pasara nada. Lovino no es así." Dijo Rómulo, hizo una pausa y entonces sonrió: "Cuando está enfadado, lo muestra. Cuando no le gusta algo, lo dice. Cuando algo lo avergüenza, se le atrabancan las palabras. Cuando no quiere admitir algo, se sonroja y dice exactamente lo contrario de lo que piensa realmente, y una vez que lo conoces, aprendes a leer entre líneas y a entender cada uno de sus cambios de humor.

"Eso suena bastante complicado." dijo Antonio bastante confuso. Rómulo se encogió de hombros.

"Lovino está lleno de contradicciones." Dijo Rómulo y de repente pareció triste, "Supongo que se volvió más introvertido cuando su madre murió."

"Oh." Antonio frunció el ceño, no sabiendo realmente qué decir. Rómulo le sonrió y de nuevo le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

"No me eches cuenta. Simplemente me gusta hablar un montón de mis chicos." Dijo Rómulo y se puso en pie. Estiró los brazos y añadió: "Voy a preparar algo para comer. ¿Por qué no vas y te pones algo de ropa antes de que lleguen de la escuela?"

"Oh." Dijo Antonio y se levantó bruscamente, casi tirando la taza vacía al suelo. "¡Lo siento!" exclamó y fue a marcharse. Luego se detuvo, volvió y puso la taza en el fregadero y el resto de las galletas en el armario antes de marcharse otra vez. Rómulo se rio ante la escena y comenzó a cortar verduras.

Esa tarde, mucho después del almuerzo y la siesta, Antonio se sentó delante del ordenador sin ánimos para hacer nada. Lovino estaba tirado en su cama, como siempre, y estaba pasando las páginas muy ruidosamente. Antonio abrió el archivo donde tenía el proyecto que tenía que entregar pronto, leyó las primeras pocas líneas y lo cerró otra vez. Se estaba preguntando si debería llamar a su amigo Francis para salir a beber cuando Lovino gruñó bastante alto a su espalda.

Antonio levantó una ceja inquisitivo y se volvió para mirarlo. Lovino lo estaba mirando con los ojos entrecerrados, sus cascos durante un buen rato olvidados descansaban junto al reloj de Antonio en la mesilla de noche.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Antonio. Ante eso, los labios de Lovino se convirtieron en una fina línea.

"Para ya. Me estás distrayendo" dijo Lovino. Antonio inclinó la cabeza desconcertado y miró alrededor para ver qué estaba haciendo exactamente que frustrara tanto a Lovino.

"No estoy haciendo nada." Dijo Antonio. Lovino sonrió.

"Exactamente." Dijo Lovino. "No es justo de tu parte que yo esté aquí dejándome el culo trabajando mientras tú te relajas en tu silla, bastardo."

"¿Quieres que te eche una mano con algo?" preguntó Antonio porque no quería admitir que Lovino tenía razón.

"Por supuesto que no." Espetó Lovino como si Antonio hubiera sugerido algo lascivo. Antonio suspiró, se levantó y se encaminó hacia donde Lovino estaba tumbado. Lovino lo miró entrecerrando los ojos otra vez, pero se irguió como si temiera que Antonio fuera a hacerle algo.

Antonio no sabía qué estaba haciendo hasta que se sentó cerca de Lovino y le cogió la libreta.

"¡Hey!" protestó Lovino inmediatamente, "¡Devuélveme eso, joder!"

"Estás haciendo dibujos." Comentó Antonio riéndose y estiró los brazos lejos de las manos de Lovino. "¿Es eso a lo que llamas 'dejarte el culo trabajando'?"

"Que te jodan." Espetó Lovino y alargó la mano para recuperar su cuaderno. Su pecho se rozó con el de Antonio en el proceso y cuando eso ocurrió Lovino inmediatamente se retiró al otro lado de la cama sujetando sus cosas contra él.

Antonio frunció el ceño, sin entender lo que pasaba. Lovino se quedó mirándolo durante un largo y silencioso rato, y Antonio aprovechó la oportunidad para estudiar la cara de Lovino.

"Me-Métete en tus malditos asuntos, ¿vale? ¡Ma-Maldición!" exclamó Lovino.

"Sólo estaba intentado ayudarte." Dijo Antonio con una sonrisa y entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Lovino se había atrabancado con sus propias palabras, y de repente recordó las palabras de Rómulo de esa misma mañana. Antonio se sintió tan pasmado por su descubrimiento que no se percató de que Lovino lo estaba insultando de diferentes maneras enfadado.

"¿Qué?"

"He dicho que no quiero tu maldita ayuda, ¿vale? ¡Así que quita tu c-culo de esta cama y déjame en paz!" exclamó Lovino. Antonio lo miró durante un largo rato y entonces de repente sintió calor en el estómago.

Era realmente linda la manera de la que Lovino trataba de apartarse de él, y Antonio se percató de que quizás debería observar el comportamiento de Lovino desde otro punto de vista. Cogió el libro de Lovino y lo abrió por la página que se suponía que el joven estaba intentando estudiar.

"Oh, sí, los días de la Inquisición…" dijo y notó que Lovino se animaba con eso. Antonio sonrió. "¿Quieres que te ayude con estas preguntas de Historia? Yo era bastante bueno en Historia."

"¿D-De verdad?" preguntó Lovino y entonces volvió la mirada súbitamente, "Quiero decir, a quién le importa."

La sonrisa de Antonio se ensanchó y su corazón dio un vuelco. Realmente creía que estaba haciendo progresos con el humor de Lovino.

"De hecho la primera pregunta es muy fácil." Lo intentó Antonio otra vez. Lovino miró a otro lado, perdido en sus pensamientos y entonces se encogió de hombros como si le importara una mierda.

"Me importa una mierda." Dijo, pero aun así se acercó hacia donde Antonio estaba sentado. Antonio sonrió ampliamente y se movió un poco para dejarle a Lovino algo de espacio. Lovino parecía verdaderamente agradecido con eso, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, y de hecho se quedó en silencio mientras Antonio explicaba.

No era como si Romano estuviese escuchando en realidad. Estaba tratando de entender al estudiante universitario, y se molestó cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía entender lo que Antonio estaba pensando. Romano estaba bastante seguro que no le gustaba a Antonio (porque, bueno, ¿quién lo haría?) y siempre se sorprendía cuando Antonio trataba de ser amable con él cuando otros ya se habrían rendido.

Romano miró su libro de Historia y luego sus ojos viajaron hasta las venas de las manos de Antonio. Se esforzó en prestar atención y durante un rato lo consiguió.

"¿Bien hasta ahora?" preguntó Antonio, y Romano asintió. Levantó la vista hacia la cara de Antonio y fue sorprendido por una sonrisa en los labios del otro. La miró durante un rato antes de toser y desviar la vista, esperando que Antonio no se hubiera dado cuenta. El mayor simplemente sonrió ampliamente y volvió a la pregunta de Lovino.

Sonreía porque lo sabía.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Y Felices Fiestas!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del señor Himaruya. Esta historia tampoco es mía, sino de la fantástica escritora _**Happymood**_ (os la recomiendo), quien amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducirla a español y publicarla.

* * *

El día que Romano tuvo que reconsiderar sus prioridades comenzó de forma bastante simple. Sin embargo, para el final del día, estaba más impresionado por el hecho de que tuviera prioridades que reconsiderar en primer lugar. Todo comenzó tan pronto como se levantó y vio a Feliciano vistiéndose silenciosamente en la esquina más lejana del cuarto que compartían. Romano lo miró durante un momento, disfrutando de esos breves segundo en los que la mente no sabe si se está todavía soñando o despierto, antes de levantar una ceja y comentar:

"No me has despertado."

Feliciano pareció sorprendido, pero entonces le sonrió ampliamente y escondió algo en su mochila apresuradamente.

"Ya lo estás." Dijo Feliciano despreocupadamente. "¡Venga, vamos a llegar tarde a clase si te quedas en la cama todo el día, veh!"

"Veh un carajo." Murmuró Romano y se preguntó si sería correcto darle la espalda a su hermano y continuar durmiendo. De hecho, lo habría hecho de no ser porque algo realmente extraño le pasó por la mente justo entonces. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y miró sospechosamente a Feliciano preparando su mochila y exclamó:

"¿Por qué no me estás molestando?"

Feliciano se sorprendió por el repentino grito de Romano e inclinó la cabeza curioso.

"¿Qué?"

"Algo no está bien aquí." Dijo Romano e inmediatamente se levantó caminando en línea recta hacia donde se encontraba Feliciano. Inconscientemente Feliciano apretó su mochila contra su pecho y lo miró abriendo mucho sus ojos avellana. "¡Escúpelo! ¿Qué demonios estás ocultándome?"

"¡Nada!" exclamó Feliciano dando un paso atrás y esquivando las manos de Romano. "¡Ve a vestirte! ¡Tenemos que irnos al colegio!"

"Al colegio una mierda, Feliciano!" exclamó Romano inquisitivo levantando una ceja, "¡Te conozco desde hace dieciséis años y nunca, jamás has dejado que me quedara dormido! ¡Así que escúpelo, maldición!

"¡PAPÁ!" gritó Feliciano repentinamente. Romano rodó los ojos, pero justo en ese momento, como si fuera una señal, Rómulo abrió bruscamente la puerta y los miró alarmado.

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Rómulo preocupado, escaneando la habitación en busca de algún peligro oculto en alguna esquina.

"¡Papá, Romano está-!"

"¡Lo tengo!" exclamó Romano aprovechando la oportunidad para quitarle la mochila a Feliciano y hurgar en sus cosas. Feliciano intentó recuperar sus pertenencias, pero Romano era más rápido.

"¡Romano, devuélvele a Feliciano su mochila!" exclamó Rómulo por costumbre, a pesar de no entender lo que estaba ocurriendo exactamente. Romano sonrió cuando finalmente cogió los papeles que Feliciano estaba tratando de esconder. Rápidamente pasó las páginas y elevó una ceja mirando a Feliciano, que estaba evitando su mirada a propósito.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Desde cuándo estás aprendiendo a tocar el piano?" preguntó Romano señalándole a Feliciano de una manera ofensiva las páginas llenas de notas musicales.

"¿Eso es todo?" preguntó Rómulo volviendo los ojos hacia el techo, "¡Creí que había pasado algo malo!"

"¡Desde hoy!" exclamó ofendido Feliciano y agarró las partituras que Romano estaba sujetando. "Papá me dijo que debería empezar a dar clases con el señor Roderich y-!"

"¿Papá hizo qué?" preguntó ofendido Romano y de repente se volvió hacia su padre mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Rómulo dio un paso atrás y le sonrió ampliamente a su hijo mayor.

"Vamos, ¡el desayuno está listo!" exclamó Rómulo con una risa nerviosa, pero cuando intentó salir de la habitación, Romano habló de nuevo:

"¿Te importaría explicar por qué cuándo te pregunté si podía tomar clases de guitarra me dijiste que no teníamos suficiente dinero, pero ahora no tienes ningún problema dejando que Feliciano que reciba clases de piano?"

"Oh, vamos, Lovino. No es para tanto. Feliciano quería empezar con algún hobby y el señor Roderich no pide demasiado…" lo interrumpió Rómulo, "De todas formas, ¿no se supone que tienes que irte ya a la escuela?"

"¡Eres un bastardo!" exclamó Romano ignorando la forma de la que Rómulo estaba intentando cambiar el tema de conversación, "Te odio. Es porque crees que Feliciano tiene más talento que yo, ¿verdad? Que te den."

"Romano, vístete ya y vete a la escuela." Dijo Rómulo con un suspiro. "Hablaremos de esto más tarde."

"Me importa una mierda." Espetó Romano y se puso lo primero que encontró en el armario. "¡No quiero volver a hablarte nunca jamás!"

"Romano" dijo Rómulo autoritario de repente. "Tú nunca te tomas nada en serio y siempre cambias de idea después de un mes. Feliciano, por otra parte, es más constante que tú con sus decisiones, pero si realmente quieres empezar a recibir clases de guitarra, nosotros-!"

"Demasiado tarde, papá." Dijo Romano rápidamente metiendo algunos libros en su mochila y mirando a su padre con ira. "Lo entiendo. Yo sólo habría malgastado el dinero con eso, mientras que Feliciano probablemente se convierta en profesional y lo recupere todo. Bien, lo que sea."

"¡Eso no es-!" exclamó Rómulo pero Romano pasó por su lado sin mirarlo más. "¡Oye, esta conversación no ha terminado todavía!"

"¡Para mí sí!" gritó Romano desde la cocina. Entró adentro enfadado y cogió lo primero comestible que encontró (que era una pizza a medio comer del día anterior). Estaba tan enfadado con el mundo que no se dio cuenta de que Antonio estaba en la cocina también, bebiendo café tranquilamente apoyado contra la encimera.

"Hey, ¿va todo bien?"

Romano pegó un bote de sorpresa cuando se percató de que Antonio estaba ahí con él. Parpadeó ante el sonriente muchacho durante un momento antes de espetarle:

"No es de tu maldita incumbencia."

"Te he escuchado gritar." Dijo Antonio.

"Lo hago mucho." Respondió Romano y estaba a punto de salir cuando Rómulo entró con Feliciano detrás.

"Lovino, esta no es la manera de tratar a tu familia. Te quiero y quiero lo mejor para ti, lo sabes."

"Tienes una extraña manera de demostrarlo" escupió Romano y se largó enfadado. Feliciano seguía todavía sujetando su mochila contra su pecho y estaba mirando a su padre con preocupación en los ojos.

"Es culpa mía, ¡debí habérselo dicho!"

"No te preocupes, Feliciano." Dijo Rómulo con una sonrisa. "Vete, vas a llegar tarde."

Feliciano dudó un poco, pero luego asintió y se marchó detrás de Romano. Rómulo los miró irse y luego se dejó caer en una silla, suspirando con fuerza.

"¿Señor Vargas?" preguntó Antonio justo en ese momento, sacando a Rómulo de sus pensamientos.

"Oh, Antonio. No te he visto ahí." Dijo Rómulo con una sonrisa. Antonio inclinó su cabeza curioso y preguntó, con una nota de preocupación en la voz:

"¿Va todo bien?"

"Sí, sí, claro." Dijo Rómulo. "Adolescentes, ya sabes." Dijo ondeando su mano despreocupadamente, "¿No tienes que ir a clase?"

"Sí." respondió Antonio sinceramente. "¿No tiene que ir a trabajar?"

"Hoy no voy." Dijo Rómulo con una risa, y Antonio dejó el tema ahí.

Por otro lado, Romano meditó sobre el asunto todo el día y permaneció de mal humor durante la mayor parte de él. Evitó a Feliciano a propósito cada vez que se encontraban en los pasillos y apagó su móvil por si acaso su hermano o su padre quisieran hablar con él de esa forma. No podía creer cómo su padre podía hacerle eso y mostrar tan clara preferencia por Feliciano. No podía dejar de pensar en ello, y no prestó atención a ninguna de sus clases. Cuando la jornada escolar finalmente acabó, Romano decidió no volver a casa hasta tarde en la noche.

Creía que le serviría a su padre de escarmiento dejarlo muriéndose de preocupación en casa, mirando el tiempo pasar en el reloj y preguntándose dónde estaba su hijo mayor. Romano se entretuvo con la idea durante un rato hasta que se dio cuenta de que a su padre probablemente no le importaría. El pensamiento lo puso triste de inmediato y su resolución de no volver a casa se volvió más fuerte.

Consiguió evitar a Feliciano al salir del colegio también y tomó el primer autobús que lo llevara al centro de la ciudad. Se comió un perrito caliente por el camino y pasó el tiempo en un cíber-café para olvidar su ira. Le costó dos horas de jugar a juegos online y tres horas de ligar con chicas en el parque olvidar su ira.

Al final incluso se había divertido y ya era bastante tarde cuando Romano decidió que había torturado a su padre suficiente y podía finalmente volver a casa. Lo estaba haciendo, tarareando una canción sin preocuparse por el mundo, cuando de repente alguien en un coche le pitó. Levantó una ceja curioso y miró alarmado el coche que se estaba parando a su lado.

"¡Hey, Lovino!" exclamó Antonio desde dentro del coche. Romano se sorprendió por la repentina aparición de Antonio y se aproximó al coche con duda. "¿Todavía estás por ahí tan tarde?" preguntó Antonio y le hizo señas para que entrara. "Móntate. Te llevaré a casa."

"Gracias a Dios, ¡estoy exhausto!" exclamó Romano y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. "Este coche es una mierda, Antonio bastardo." Añadió inmediatamente Romano toqueteando la radio de Antonio. "¿No puedes comprarte uno nuevo?"

"Nop, sigo pobre." Dijo Antonio con una risa y encendió el motor. "¿Qué tal tu día?"

Romano arqueó las cejas, pero trató de ocultar el hecho de que aquella simple cuestión lo había sorprendido.

"Métete en tus propios asuntos." Dijo Romano y estiró las piernas, colocando los pies en el sitio del airbag. Antonio no comentó nada y siguió conduciendo con una sonrisa en la cara mientras Romano sacaba su móvil y empezaba a comprobar si tenía alguna llamada perdida o mensajes.

"Feliciano me ha llamado veinte veces." Comentó Romano para sí mismo. "Mi padre sólo una." Añadió con amargura en su voz. Ante eso, Antonio le echó una mirada y preguntó:

"¡¿Estuviste por ahí todo el día?!"

Romano se quedó desconcertado y miró a Antonio con recelo.

"¿Te dijo mi padre que me buscaras?"

"No." Dijo Antonio con una risa, "He estado todo el día en la Universidad. Te vi ahí de casualidad."

"Oh." Dijo Romano tratando de ocultar su decepción. "Por supuesto."

"Feliciano y tu padre deben estar muertos de preocupación". Añadió Antonio luego. Romano se encogió de hombros.

"Apuesto que no." Dijo Romano. "Ellos no se preocupan por mí en realidad."

"Y aun así intentan comunicarse contigo por teléfono." Dijo Antonio alegremente parando en un semáforo. "¡Eso es raro!"

Romano no hizo comentarios.

"Os escuché pelear esta mañana" dijo Antonio, su voz seria de repente, y Romano lo miró de reojo.

"No fue nada." Espetó Romano. "Mi padre simplemente me ha demostrado una vez más que no da un maldito duro por mí, eso es todo lo que pasó."

"Estoy seguro de que no es verdad." Dijo Antonio. "Parece que tiene debilidad por ti."

Romano puso mala cara y alejó su teléfono, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Probablemente tenga una buena razón para no dejarte ir a clases de guitarra." Continuó Antonio después de un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que Romano no volvería a hablar en un buen rato.

"¿Cuánto escuchaste?" preguntó Romano sorprendido, "¡Parecía que no te habías dado cuenta de nada esta mañana! Bastardo, ¡nos mentiste!" exclamó señalando a Antonio con un dedo acusador. El mayor simplemente se rio.

"Te dije que te escuché gritar." Dijo Antonio. "No estaba mintiendo."

Romano lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

"¡Lo que sea!" exclamó. "Mi padre me dijo hace un mes que no podíamos permitirnos clases de guitarra para mí, ¡pero cuando Feliciano le pide clases de piano está totalmente dispuesto! ¡Es injusto, maldita sea! ¡Pero estoy más enfadado con Feliciano por ocultármelo!"

"Probablemente sabía que te enfadarías." dijo Antonio y aparcó el coche frente a la casa de los Vargas.

"Sí, pero ¡aun así!" exclamó Romano, "¡Parecía que conspiraban a mis espaldas!"

Antonio negó con la cabeza y le tocó el hombro a Romano mientras sujetaba el volante con la otra mano.

"Venga, tu padre probablemente tiene una buena explicación para todo. Vamos, ¿vale?" dijo con una sonrisa. Romano lo miró y luego levantó una ceja ante la mano de Antonio en su hombro. No intentó apartarla y el darse cuenta de que no quería hacerlo, para nada, le hizo sentir de repente mucho calor en la cara.

"V-Vale…" se escuchó a sí mismo decir y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando la sonrisa de Antonio se amplió.

"¡Bien! ¡Vamos!" Exclamó Antonio y salió del coche. Romano se abofeteó mentalmente y lo siguió hacia su casa como llevado por una fuerza extraña. Como si fuera una señal, la puerta principal se abrió de par en par tan pronto como llegaron al porche, y Feliciano los miró a ambos con los ojos enrojecidos.

"¡Oh, Romano!" ¿Dónde has estado?" exclamó Feliciano, "¡Te he estado llamando, pero tu teléfono estaba apagado!"

"No estaba de humor." Dijo Romano entrando en la casa y tirando al suelo su mochila. "Es bonito saber que te preocupaste lo suficiente como para llamar." Murmuró en voz baja. Feliciano no pareció escucharlo y lo agarró por el hombro forzando a Romano a mirar las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

"¡Papá no estaba en casa cuando regresé de clase de piano! ¡Y tampoco contestaba a mis llamadas! ¡He estado esperando durante horas y hace media hora llamaron del pub diciendo que fuera a buscarlo!" Exclamó Feliciano y se sorbió los mocos, "¡Romano! ¡Ha estado allí todo el día!"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Romano sorprendido, y luego con un poco más de pánico: "¿Qué?"

"Romano, lo siento por no habértelo contado." Dijo Feliciano de repente echándose a llorar, "Y siento que papá me dejara ir con el señor Roderich, ¡pero necesitaba una distracción! No sabes lo mal que me estoy sintiendo estos día, no tienes la más mínima idea de por lo que estoy pasando, pero papá se dio cuenta y decidió que sería bueno para mí hacer algo más. ¡Lo siento por no contártelo!"

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Romano repentinamente asustado. "¿Qué está pasando, Feliciano?"

"¡Yo-!"

"Probablemente deberíais hablar sobre ello más tarde." Se metió Antonio, tocando el hombro de Romano. "Primero tenemos que traer a vuestro padre a casa."

Romano se volvió bruscamente hacia él y se miraron durante un instante que pareció eterno. El corazón de Romano comenzó a latir con fuerza en su pecho, y la manera de la que Antonio le estaba sonriendo lo calmó de repente.

"Voy a por él." Dijo Antonio, y los dos hermanos lo miraron con sorpresa. "Tengo un coche, no es ningún problema."

"Sí, hazlo." Dijo Romano sonando como si le estuviera dando una orden a Antonio. Antonio sonrió porque reconoció la preocupación en la voz de Romano.

"Tu padre estará bien." Lo animó Antonio. "Probablemente bebió más de la cuenta. Ahora, ¿dónde está el pub?

Cuando Antonio llegó a la dirección que Lovino le había dado, se sorprendió al ver que estaba frente a un pub poco llamativo. Todo estaba tan silencioso que Antonio se preguntó por un momento si todo había sido una mala broma. Aparcó y rápidamente se encaminó dentro del pub, buscando a Rómulo en el lugar. Lo encontró echado en uno de los bancos de madera del final del pub y Antonio le dio un golpecito vacilante.

"¿A-Antonio?" dijo Rómulo, con los ojos enfocando y desenfocando. "¿Cómo has llegado aquí?"

"Llamaron desde el pub. Lovino está muy preocupado."

"¿Lovino?" repitió Rómulo con los ojos entrecerrados, "Lovino me odia."

"No, no le odia." Dijo Antonio y agarró el brazo de Rómulo tirando de él para que se levantara. "Vamos, sus hijos lo están esperando."

Rómulo no puso ninguna resistencia y tranquilamente siguió a Antonio hasta el coche. Antonio lo ayudó a entrar, y Rómulo puso los pies delante de él en el sitio del airbag tan pronto como se sentó, una posición extraña para alguien tan grande. Antonio sonrió imperceptiblemente ante eso y se sentó en el asiento del conductor.

"Romano tiene razón al estar enfadado conmigo…" susurró Rómulo de repente, con los ojos medio cerrados y desenfocados. "Fue injusto de mi parte, pero es verdad que no tenemos suficiente dinero."

Antonio condujo en silencio durante un rato hasta que no pudo soportarlo más.

"Entonces ¿por qué dejó que Feliciano tomara clases de piano?"

Rómulo permaneció en silencio durante un momento, y Antonio pensó que se había quedado dormido cuando de repente el mayor habló de nuevo:

"Una vez fui poderoso… era fuerte y podía lidiar con todo." Dijo Rómulo y se rio, girando la cara hacia Antonio: "Ahora mírame. Emborrachándome para olvidar…"

"¿Para olvidar qué?" susurró Antonio.

"A mi esposa." Dijo Rómulo. "Ella solía darme mucha fuerza. Ahora mírame. No puedo dejar de beber desde el día que tuvo ese accidente mientras conducía para recoger a nuestros hijos de la escuela. El bastardo se salió con la suya." Dijo entre llantos.

Antonio no sabía qué decir a eso, pero Rómulo no parecía estar de humor para conversaciones reales.

"Ella amaba muchísimo a Lovino. Ella fue quien le puso su segundo nombre, ¿sabes?" Añadió con una sonrisa ebria, "De amor ('love')… Lovino. Ella creía que era lindo y siempre lo llamaba así, ni siquiera le importaba el nombre Romano."

"Oh." Dijo Antonio y lo miró.

"Siento que voy a perderlos." Dijo Rómulo, "Pero no puedo dejar de beber, quiero encontrar a alguien que los cuide. El señor Roderich es un buen hombre y conoce a Feliciano desde hace tiempo… cuando le pregunté si podría dar clases de piano con él, no me pidió mucho dinero."

"¿Y qué hay de Lovino?"

Rómulo permaneció en silencio durante un momento.

"Busqué un profesor de guitarra durante mucho tiempo, a alguien que lo cuidara después de que me haya ido." Admitió Rómulo finalmente. "Todo el mundo era muy caro, ¡y en la escuela nadie da un duro por él porque no destaca en ninguna asignatura!"

"Usted no va a morir, señor Vargas." Dijo Antonio volviendo al tema. Rómulo se encogió de hombros y simplemente miró a los coches que pasaban. "Lovino es muy bueno en matemáticas, ¿sabe?" dijo Antonio de repente. "No necesita mi ayuda para nada."

Rómulo se echó a reír:

"Lo sé." Dijo Rómulo. "Lo sacó de mí." Sonrió, "Sé que está fingiendo, y esperaba que asignarle un profesor particular lo frustrara tanto que pararía. Estaba equivocado." Sonrió y sollozó al mismo tiempo. "Lo siento por eso."

"Sin problema." Dijo Antonio.

"¿Te dijo por qué finge?" preguntó Rómulo esperanzado de pronto, pero Antonio negó con la cabeza.

"Él no me confía sus secretos." Dijo Antonio. "Supongo que soy demasiado mayor para él."

"Mmm…" dijo Rómulo. "Se lo habría dicho a su madre, si todavía siguiera viva." Rómulo permaneció en silencio durante un momento antes de añadir: "Yo debería haber muerto en su lugar, ella lo habría hecho perfectamente sin mí."

"No diga eso." Dijo Antonio. "Lovino y Feliciano le necesitan ahora. No sabe lo preocupados que estaban. Deje de jugarles estas malas pasadas, no es justo."

Pero Rómulo ya se había dormido.

Cuando Antonio y Rómulo llegaron a casa finalmente, sólo Feliciano estaba allí esperándolos.

"Siento mucho que tengas que pasar por esto." Dijo Feliciano tomando a Rómulo del brazo y echándole una mano a Antonio. "Tú sólo eres un huésped aquí."

"Está bien". Dijo y miró alrededor, "¿Dónde está Romano?"

"Está en su habitación." Dijo Feliciano. "Llevaré a papá a dormir. Gracias…" añadió en un susurro y se alejó agarrando a su padre de la cintura.

Antonio asintió y fue a la habitación de Feliciano y Romano, pero cuando abrió la puerta no vio a nadie. Abrió la puerta de su propio cuarto y vio a Romano echado en su cama. Sonrió ligeramente y luego se sentó cerca de él, su movimiento despertó a Romano.

"¡Joder!" exclamó Romano levantándose, pero Antonio le sonrió para calmarlo.

"Tu padre está aquí. Está bien." Dijo Antonio. "Me dijo que no se siente bien desde hace tiempo y que quiere encontrar a alguien que se ocupe de ti. Pensó que el señor Roderich sería una buena opción para Feliciano, pero no pudo encontrar a nadie para ti. Así que deja de pensar que no te aprecia lo suficiente."

Romano lo miró durante un momento y entonces se encogió de hombros.

"N-No me importa."

"¿Quieres algo de comer?" preguntó Antonio sin venir a cuento. "Voy a cocinar algo de pasta, por si te apetece."

Romano se quedó mirando al vacío durante un momento antes de asentir imperceptiblemente. Antonio le sonrió ampliamente y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

"Vamos entonces." Dijo Antonio y se levantó. Romano lo miró irse, pero antes de que Antonio pudiera abrir la puerta dijo:

"¿Te…?" Romano tragó saliva, "¿Te importa si duermo aquí hoy?"

"¿Huh?" preguntó Antonio volviéndose. "Err… claro. Era tu cuarto después de todo."

"¡Quiero decir-! Err…" Romano reculó poniéndose muy rojo de repente.

"Puedo usar el sofá o quedarme con Feliciano durante una noche. No hay problema." Dijo Antonio con una sonrisa. Romano negó con la cabeza y apretó los puños.

"No, tú- tú puedes quedarte aquí." Dijo Romano. "No sé en qué estaba pensando."

"Vale." Dijo Antonio inseguro.

"No estoy enfadado con Feliciano" soltó Romano de pronto. "Quiero decir, de hecho estoy enfadado conmigo mismo por no notar que le pasaba algo en primer lugar. ¡Yo creí-! Oh, qué demonios te estoy contando. No te molestes." Dijo Romano poniendo mala cara y salió de la cama.

"Vamos a cenar, Lovino." dijo entonces Antonio. Romano levantó los ojos hacia él y luego bajó la mirada a sus manos.

"Ya no te molestaré más." Murmuró de pronto Romano. "Ya no haré más mis tareas en tu cuarto. Tú simplemente alquilaste una habitación aquí, y yo no debería molestarte con estas cosas. De hecho, deberías meterte en tus malditos asuntos y concentrarte en tus estudios o lo que sea que haces en tu maldito tiempo." Declaró Romano. "Los problemas de mi familia son mis problemas, y tú no tienes lugar en ellos. Gracias por lo de hoy, ¿vale? Pero es la última vez. No te molestaré más."

"Vale, Lovino." dijo Antonio y abrió la puerta. Romano asintió y finalmente salió de la cama de Antonio. Cuando estuvo cerca de Antonio, el mayor lo agarró del hombro y dijo:

"No tienes que cargar el mundo entero sobre tus hombros."

Romano se volvió a mirarlo, sorprendido, pero entonces sonrió sarcásticamente.

"Eso que dices es una estupidez."

Antonio simplemente se rio.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Chapter 6

El próximo paso de Romano era obvio.

Si su hermano no le iba a contar lo que iba mal, tendría que descubrirlo por sí mismo. Espiándolo quizás, lo que era mejor que darle un susto de muerte (Feliciano era un maldito corredor bastante veloz después de todo). Pensó sobre ello toda la noche, se le ocurría un plan tras otro, y algunas veces se preguntaba si debería hacer algo por su padre también. Por supuesto, Romano al final se dio cuenta de que era una causa perdida, así que era mejor centrarse en Feliciano. Sólo para decirse a sí mismo que al menos podría conseguir algo.

En cierto punto, cuando estaba a un paso de encontrar la solución perfecta, se quedó dormido y todos sus buenos planes se fueron por el desagüe, completamente olvidados en tal receso de su mente. Esa fue la razón por la que a la mañana siguiente se levantó de muy, muy mal humor. Su hermano, su padre y Antonio ya estaban sentados en la cocina desayunando cuando Romano decidió unirse a ellos finalmente.

Lo que lo sorprendió más no fue el hecho de que Feliciano no se hubiera atrevido a molestarlo otra vez esa mañana, sino la manera de la que Rómulo parecía estar brillando como tropecientos soles a pesar de que tenía una resaca evidente. Romano se preguntó si su padre estaba cuerdo, pero lo dudaba, como si la manera de la que Rómulo estaba comiendo felizmente tostadas francesas fuera alguna clase de señal. Su padre parecía feliz, como si las lágrimas y toda la mierda por la que pasaron la noche anterior hubieran sido sólo un mal sueño.

"¿Qué demonios?" exclamó Romano porque necesitaba exclamar algo. Los otros tres hombres de la casa se volvieron a mirarlo con diferentes expresiones en sus caras. Feliciano estaba avergonzado, Rómulo estaba radiante y Antonio… bueno, Romano no estaba de humor para describir a Antonio de ninguna manera, muchas gracias.

"Oh, ¡buenos días!" exclamó Rómulo y le hizo señas a Romano para que se sentara frente a él, lo que implicaba estar al lado de Antonio. Romano le echó una mirada al huésped, que le sonrió ampliamente, antes de ordenar su mente y sentarse. De repente dos manos le ofrecieron un plato de tostadas francesas recién hechas, y Romano miró curioso a Rómulo y a Antonio. Los dos hombres se miraron entre ellos un momento antes de que Antonio retirara su plato y Rómulo le sirviera el desayuno a Romano.

"¡Come, Lovino!" exclamó Rómulo con una gran sonrisa, "¡Debes estar hambriento!"

Romano lo miró durante un largo y raro momento y después se volvió hacia Feliciano, que simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"Papá las hizo." Dijo Feliciano como si descubrir quién había preparado el desayuno aquella mañana respondiera inmediatamente a todas las preguntas de Romano. "Estás deliciosas." Añadió Feliciano luego, y Romano se dio cuenta de que era una especie de disculpa por no contarle nada sobre las clases de piano.

"Gracias." Susurró Romano y comenzó a comer, completamente inconsciente de los tres hombres que sonrieron ampliamente en cuanto probó el primer bocado.

"No quería despertarte." Dijo Rómulo inesperadamente, "Pensé que necesitarías un descanso o algo así después de ayer, así que si no quieres ir a la escuela, te puedes quedar en casa."

Romano casi se atraganta con su comida, pero la manera de la que Antonio le palmeó la espalda (largos dedos acariciando ese lugar justo debajo de la nuca) no estaba ayudando ni un poco. Romano apartó a Antonio (porque maldición, esto era serio y necesitaba concentrarse) y se quedó mirando a su padre con los ojos abiertos como platos.

"¡¿En serio?!" exclamó. La mirada que Feliciano le lanzó significaba que tampoco tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

"Sí." Dijo Rómulo, su amplia sonrisa se convirtió lentamente en una suave. "Siento muchísimo lo que habéis tenido que pasar."

Romano y Feliciano intercambiaron miradas.

"¡Ayer tuve una revelación!" exclamó Rómulo de repente y estiró las manos sobre su cabeza como si estuviera hablando del tiempo. "E iré a trabajar hoy. De hecho no me perderé ni un día empezando desde hoy… ¡y traeré pizza para cenar!"

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Feliciano con una gran sonrisa. "¡No he comido pizza en años!"

"Comimos pizza la semana pasada, ¿recuerdas?" dijo Romano un poco sarcásticamente pero con el corazón latiendo como loco contra su pecho. No sabía por qué, pero le lanzó una mirada a Antonio. El mayor lo notó, se volvió hacia él y sonrió. Romano se quedó mirando la manera de la que el otro resplandecía, y de pronto fue consciente de que Antonio probablemente había echado una mano en el asunto.

Era imposible que Rómulo hubiera decidido comportarse correctamente de la nada. Todo por sí mismo.

"Entonces, Romano." Dijo su padre repentinamente, sacando a Romano de su embobamiento con Antonio. "¿Vas a ir a la escuela?"

"Sí." Replicó Romano inmediatamente. Tragó saliva mientras se obligaba a mirar a cualquier otra cosa excepto las manos de Antonio sobre la mesa. "Pero Feliciano debe ir también, por supuesto." Añadió después.

"¿QUÉ?" exclamó Feliciano de inmediato. "¿Por qué?" se quejó, "¡Yo quería quedarme en casa!"

"¡Yo soy el hermano mayor! ¡Yo decido lo que quieres hacer!" exclamó Romano rápidamente, "¡Así que cállate!"

"¡No es justo!" se quejó Feliciano. Rómulo se rio y Antonio continuó sonriéndole amablemente. Romano no quería admitir que eso era de las cosas que más le molestaban del último, aunque quizás no tanto como Antonio diciendo después de una pequeña pausa:

"Genial, os llevaré en coche de camino a la universidad."

Romano casi se atraganta con su tostada francesa, pero no quiso lidiar con ello demasiado. Viaje gratis, ¿a quién le importaba? Así que de vuelta a sus asuntos. Había una razón por la que quería que Feliciano fuera a la escuela, y tan pronto como pusieron un pie en el patio del colegio inmediatamente puso en acción sus planes.

Bueno, no inmediatamente. Al fin y al cabo tenía clases.

Romano trató de acechar a su hermano después de clase, pero todo lo que consiguió fue descubrir que a Feliciano realmente le gustaba ese macho-cabeza-de-patata más que nada, lo que no era una gran revelación después de todo. En cierto punto lo perdió a la hora del almuerzo, sólo para darse cuenta de que Feliciano había comprendido que Romano lo estaba vigilando y comenzó a vigilar a Romano también.

Un juego de locos ese.

"¿Qué quieres, Romano?" preguntó enfadado Feliciano cuando chocaron entre sí en cierto momento, "¿No me has torturado lo suficiente? ¡He aprendido la lección!"

"¿Qué lección?" le espetó Romano porque odiaba que lo pillaran. "Sólo estaba ocupándome de mis propios asuntos."

"Sí, claro." Dijo Feliciano, su voz extrañamente alegre pero su postura defensiva, con sus manos cruzadas contra el pecho. "Como si te creyera."

Romano lo miró desafiante durante un momento antes de volver la vista y fruncir el ceño.

"No estoy enfadado contigo, ¿vale?" soltó Romano, "De hecho, me importa un carajo. Chúpate esa."

Feliciano parpadeó y bajó los brazos.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Feliciano. Romano rodó los ojos hacia el techo.

"¿No tienes clases a las que asistir ahora?" preguntó Romano enfadado, "Porque yo sí, maldición. ¡Así que quítate de mi camino!"

"¡Oh, Romano!" exclamó Feliciano y de repente lo abrazó estrechamente. "¡Volvamos juntos a casa luego!"

"Por Dios, déjame en paz." Dijo Romano y lo empujó. Feliciano sonrió y prácticamente se apartó de un salto. Romano lo miró irse y decidió ser un poco más sigiloso la próxima vez. Feliciano lo conocía demasiado bien, y si Romano quería descubrir qué es lo que iba mal con él necesitaba ser tan astuto como un zorro.

Romano estaba tan atrapado en sus pensamientos que no estaba mirando por dónde iba, así que se sorprendió cuando de pronto se chocó nuevamente con alguien. Durante un momento Romano pensó que se trataba de Feliciano otra vez, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que el tipo con el que había chocado era mucho más musculoso y alto.

"¡Qué demonios, bastardo! ¿Dónde demonios tienes la cabeza?" exclamó enfadado Romano recogiendo su mochila que había caído al suelo por el repentino choque.

"Perdón." Dijo el otro chico, con su voz tranquila pero en lo absoluto tímida. "Estaba pensando en gatos otra vez."

"¿Gatos? ¿Qué demonios?" repitió Romano y levantó una ceja, mirando al otro estudiante con curiosidad. Unos ojos verdes lo contemplaron, y el corazón de Romano dio un vuelco por el parecido con otros ojos verdes que ahora conocía demasiado bien.

"¿Te has hecho daño?" preguntó el chaval.

"¿Huh?" Romano parpadeó, "No eres _tan_ fuerte."

"Oh, bien. Nos vemos luego." Dijo el otro y lentamente recogió su propia mochila y se alejó. Romano lo miró alejarse y se encogió de hombros.

"Rarito." Murmuró Romano para sí mismo y todos los planes de seguir a Feliciano se fueron al traste.

Feliciano parecía tan despreocupado como siempre cuando aquella tarde caminaron a casa juntos. A pesar de que Feliciano hablaba mil palabras por minuto (Romano las había contado), sus labios estaban sellados cada vez que Romano trataba de derivar la conversación a la admisión que hizo Feliciano el día anterior.

Llegaron a casa hambrientos como lobos, y ambos se sorprendieron cuando se dieron cuenta de que Rómulo mantuvo su palabra y había traído pizza después del trabajo. Romano no quería admitir que se sentía extrañamente feliz. No quería admitirlo porque tenía miedo de que si lo decía toda la felicidad que sentía desaparecería de inmediato. Había ocurrido muchas veces antes, y Romano acabó creyendo que las emociones al final no eran para él. Quizás la felicidad era eterna para gente idiota como su hermano y su padre, por ejemplo. O Antonio.

"¿Te quedas a cenar, Antonio?" preguntó Rómulo en cierto momento cuando estaban poniendo la mesa todos juntos y dio la casualidad de que Antonio pasó por allí. Romano levantó la vista hacia el muchacho desde donde estaba discutiendo con Feliciano sobre si los tenedores deberían ir a la derecha o a la izquierda del plato.

("¡A quién le importa, Feliciano! ¡La pizza debería comerse con las manos! ¡No con tenedores!" a lo que Feliciano respondía: "¡Mamá nos enseñó a usar tenedores!" y ganaba la discusión).

"No, gracias, señor Vargas." Dijo Antonio con una sonrisa. "Es viernes por la noche y mis amigos y yo pensamos salir por ahí."

"Oh, bien por ti." Dijo Rómulo en ese tono de voz que significaba que realmente no le importaba pero quería ser amable. "¡Diviértete!"

"Gracias." Dijo Antonio y entonces sus ojos se encontraron con los de Romano. El joven inmediatamente apartó la mirada y comenzó a discutir con Feliciano otra vez.

("¡Eres demasiado joven para beber vino, Feliciano!"

"¿Quién lo dice?"

"Yo." intervino su padre.)

Los tres comieron juntos como una familia de nuevo, y durante un rato Romano se sintió como si fuera un niño otra vez. Durante un par de horas rieron y discutieron juntos como solían y Romano podía olvidarse del mundo, sólo que…

No podía.

Había un tipo en su habitación con el que necesitaba hablar después de todo.

Después de la cena, Romano se las apañó para salir de la cocina antes de que su hermano o su padre pudieran empezar a jugar a piedra-papel-tijeras para decidir quién iba a fregar los platos (por qué el lavavajillas nunca ganaba seguía siendo un misterio).

Antonio no estaba en la habitación cuando Romano abrió la puerta de su antiguo dormitorio. Se preguntaba si Antonio ya se había marchado o no cuando escuchó una tos detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con el pecho desnudo y empapado de Antonio.

"¡Oh, Jesús!" exclamó Romano y dio un paso atrás. Antonio se rio y entró en la habitación con sólo una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Romano se quedó mirando los omóplatos del otro y sus ojos vagaron hasta esa solitaria gota de agua que no quería caer en algún lugar del pelo de Antonio.

"¿Querías algo?"

"S-Sí." Romano tosió y desvió la vista cuando Antonio se volvió para mirarlo "¿Qué le dijiste a mi padre ayer?"

Antonio levantó las cejas y se sentó en la cama. Romano obviamente hizo todo lo posible para no comprobar si la toalla se había abierto o no (y oh, Dios. ¿Qué estaba pensando?).

"No le dije nada." Dijo Antonio.

"¡Oh, vamos!" Exclamó Romano y abrió los brazos con frustración. "¡Obviamente lo hiciste porque mi padre no puede entender por sí mismo que necesita dejar de ser un imbécil!"

"No le das suficiente crédito, Lovino." Dijo Antonio mirándolo, y, maldita sea, Romano estaba contemplando aquellos ojos verdes otra vez. (Por favor, corazón, deja de latir.) "Él sabe que eres bueno en matemáticas, por ejemplo." Añadió Antonio tras un momento.

"¿Él qué?" exclamó Romano y parpadeó estúpidamente hacia él. "¡Tú no-!"

"Me dijiste que no debería preocuparme por los asuntos de tu familia y no lo estoy haciendo, Lovino." Continuó Antonio. "¿Por qué debería decirle nada?"

"¿Lo supo todo el tiempo?" preguntó Romano sintiendo como si alguien lo abofeteara.

"Aunque no podía entender por qué lo estás escondiendo." Añadió Antonio metiéndose una camiseta por la cabeza. (Por supuesto, la toalla seguía ahí, no que Romano lo estuviera comprobando). Antonio se le quedó mirando fijo de repente: "No te están acosando, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué?" exclamó Romano, "Por supuesto que no."

"¿Entonces qué?" preguntó Antonio casi inocentemente. Romano frunció el ceño.

"No quiero graduarme, ¿contento?" exclamó Romano sintiéndose más frustrado por momentos. "¡Dios, eres tan molesto!" exclamó Romano y le dio la espalda a Antonio. "¡Diviértete con tus amigos!" añadió después y cerró de un portazo. Antonio se rio y se vistió finalmente.

* * *

Gracias por vuestros comentarios, favs y follows. Y, por supuesto, ¡gracias por leer!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del señor Himaruya. Esta historia tampoco es mía, sino de la fantástica escritora _**Happymood** _ (os la recomiendo), quien amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducirla a español y publicarla.

* * *

"Ese Lovino debe estar realmente por ti."

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que Francis, el mejor amigo de Antonio desde la guardería, le dijo cuando el español terminó de narrarle cómo iban las cosas en su nueva casa. El otro tipo sentado al lado de ellos, Gilbert, el segundo mejor amigo de Antonio desde el instituto, simplemente asintió de acuerdo con eso, acompañando el gesto con una exagerada sonrisa en su cara. Era el gesto característico de Gilbert, probablemente desde que salió del útero, así que Antonio ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la sonriente cara de Gilbert.

"Colega, lo entendiste maaaaaal." Fue la única respuesta de un Gilbert medio borracho tragándose el resto de su cerveza y alzando la mano para pedir otra. Antonio sólo le sonrió y tomó un sorbo de su propia cerveza.

"Sólo es un enamoramiento." Dijo Antonio con una ligera risa, "Sólo tiene diecisiete años y probablemente no se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo."

Francis parecía bastante dudoso ante eso, mientras que Gilbert parecía entusiasmado cuando el camarero puso otro enorme vaso de cerveza delante de su cara.

"No tienes ninguna sutileza." Comentó Francis y Gilbert simplemente le sacó el dedo.

"Es muy lindo, en realidad." Continuó Antonio ignorando totalmente a sus amigos. "Pero además él también es lindo."

"No lo sé, Antonio." Dijo Francis. "No es que me importe, porque de hecho él tiene diecisiete años y no puede pensar por sí mismo, pero ¿no sería demasiado si empiezas a jugar con sus sentimientos ahora?"

"No estoy haciendo nada." Dijo Antonio frunciendo el ceño.

"No, sólo estás meneando ese culo sexy delante de su cara cada vez que tienes la ocasión." Se metió Gilbert, sorprendiendo a Francis y Antonio inmensamente porque creía que Gilbert no había estado prestando atención (como siempre).

"No es como si tuviera otra opción." Respondió Antonio a eso bastante confundido. "Hoy, por ejemplo, se coló en mi habitación en el momento que terminé de ducharme. Ni siquiera pude ponerme calzoncillos porque habría necesitado quitarme la toalla."

"Es una pena que yo no estuviera allí." Comentó Francis con una sonrisa. "No me habría importado quitarte esa toalla por ti."

Antonio se rio y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a su amigo.

"Hablando de sutilezas." Gruñó Gilbert pero luego comenzó a reír.

"De cualquier forma, sólo es un flechazo." Dijo Antonio con una sonrisa divertida, "Lo superará pronto."

La cara de Francis cambió de divertida a dudosa otra vez.

"Bueno, tú debes saberlo mejor, ¿verdad, Antonio?" dijo Francis tomando un sorbo de vino (la cerveza estaba sobrevalorada, en serio). "¿Fue sólo un flechazo cuando te enamoraste de esa mujer cuando tenías diecisiete años?"

Antonio siguió sonriendo, pero Francis y Gilbert conocían a Antonio suficientemente bien como para entender que no era una sonrisa de diversión.

"No es lo mismo." Dijo Antonio.

"¡Oh, vamos, Francis!" exclamó de repente Gilbert, "¡No puedes comparar eso con esto!"

"Puede." Dijo Francis todavía dudoso.

"Esa vez fue todo culpa de Antonio." Continuó Gilbert ignorando totalmente la manera de la que Francis y Antonio lo estaban mirando, especialmente Antonio. "Lo siento, tío. La sedujiste porque tu familia quería acercarse a su familia de modo que vuestras compañías se fusionaran… oh, joder. No soy bueno con las cosas económicas." Dijo Gilbert y se bebió de un trago su cerveza.

"Gilbert." Dijo Francis en un tono de advertencia, pero Gilbert no era de los que se preocupaban por las opiniones de los demás.

"¡Y vale!" continuó Gilbert como si nada, "Acabaste enamorándote de ella, y luego se armó la gorda y sabemos qué pasó. Lo superaste, ¿verdad?"

"¿Sí?" dijo Antonio elevando una ceja. No podía entender de qué estaba hablando Gilbert. Francis sólo gruñó y le dio una colleja en la cabeza a Gilbert.

"¡Deja de decir tonterías!" advirtió Francis.

"No, _mamá_." Espetó Gilbert, "el corazón de Antonio se rompió en un millón de pedacitos esa vez, ¿no? Bueno, pues si realmente se da cuenta probablemente debería dejar de provocar a Lovino de esa forma, o Lovino –o comoquiera que se llame- acabará con el corazón roto."

"¡No quiero hacer eso!" exclamó Antonio. Gilbert no dijo nada más y simplemente se quedó mirando decepcionado su vaso vacío.

"Nunca puedes mantener la boca cerrada, ¿verdad, Gilbert?" preguntó Francis sonando más molesto que enfadado. "Estás entristeciendo a Antonio."

Gilbert levantó la vista de su vaso y fijó sus ojos rojos en los verdes de Antonio.

"Lo siento, tío. Estoy borracho." Dijo Gilbert con una sonrisa. Antonio simplemente sonrió como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

"En fin." Dijo Francis intentando cambiar de conversación. "¿Por qué no nos vamos a un club ahora?" preguntó Francis con una sonrisa, "Estamos lo bastante borrachos y quiero bailar."

"Muéstranos el camino." Dijo Gilbert y se levantó de su taburete. "Me encanta este pub pero algunas veces es bastante aburrido. Alguien necesita ligar conmigo, en serio."

"Sí, vamos." Dijo Antonio olvidando completamente de lo que habían estado hablando hasta ese momento.

En el otro lado de la ciudad, Lovino no sabía por qué no podía dormir esa noche, y el pensamiento de que estaba esperando a que Antonio regresara nunca cruzó su mente. Vale, quizás lo hizo. Más de una vez, ¡pero esa no era la razón por la que no podía dormir! Por supuesto que no. Eso sería inmensamente estúpido.

Él simplemente.

Él simplemente.

"¡Deja de roncar, Feliciano!" exclamó Romano, pero Feliciano siguió durmiendo pacíficamente (e irritablemente silencioso) en el otro lado de la habitación. Romano gruñó y se dio la vuelta en la cama de modo que estaba mirando a la pared. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que el cuarto de Antoni estaba justo al lado y que sólo una pared separaba su cama de la de Antonio.

Romano gruñó otra vez y esa vez pareció más un gemido de dolor que un gruñido de irritación.

No podía entender qué le estaba pasando. Antonio sólo era un huésped allí, un estudiante universitario de veintitrés años que casualmente alquilaba una habitación allí porque su padre no podía ganar suficiente dinero para criar a sus dos hijos. Sólo era un tipo que había intentado darle clases particulares de matemáticas pero acabó fracasando porque Romano era mucho mejor que él (y no sólo en matemáticas, le gustaría añadir a Romano). Antonio sólo era un tipo que casualmente les echó una mano a los hermanos Vargas, fue a recoger a Rómulo al pub, donde le dijo algo (¡Romano desearía saber qué!) y logró convencer a Rómulo de que empezara a tomarse su paternidad seriamente.

Esta última parte era la que más molestaba a Romano. Eso y el hecho de que Antonio siguiera usando su segundo nombre en lugar del más masculino. Pero eso no era importante en ese momento.

Lo que era más importante fue la manera de la que Romano saltó de la cama al percatarse de que alguien había cerrado suavemente la puerta principal y salió como un rayo de su habitación como una colegiala enferma de un flechazo (por supuesto, no pensó en ese epítome hasta mucho más tarde, cuando regresó a su habitación y se abofeteó a sí mismo hasta la inconsciencia).

"¿Lovino?" preguntó Antonio cuando éste encendió la luz de la cocina y vio a Romano allí. Romano se le quedó mirando inmóvil como un ciervo frente a los faros e inmediatamente abrió la nevera sólo por hacer algo.

"Son las cuatro de la mañana, bastardo." Dijo Romano mirando dentro de la nevera consiguiendo como resultado que se le enfriara la nariz. "¿Es esta hora de volver a casa? Tsk. Universitarios." Añadió con disgusto.

Antonio simplemente lo miró mientras Lovino volvía a su habitación con las manos vacías (y con la nariz fría). Antonio levantó la vista hacia el reloj que colgaba en al pared y simplemente remarcó:

"Es muy tarde."

Pero cuando Antonio regresó a su habitación se dio cuenta de que no tenía sueño. Se quedó con los ojos abiertos y con su aliento oliendo a alcohol hasta que su estómago comenzó a pedirle algo para desayunar.

Esa misma mañana sólo dos personas parecían felices cuando se sentaron en la mesa para comer. Rómulo y Feliciano habían dormido muy bien esa noche, mientras que Romano y Antonio simplemente se quedaron mirando sus desayunos con grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos.

Rómulo supuso que Antonio tenía resaca, así que le dio una aspirina, que Antonio se tragó, en seco. Por otro lado, no podía identificar qué era lo que iba mal con su hijo mayor.

"¿Dormiste bien, hijo? Preguntó Rómulo. Lovino se encogió de hombros y removió sus cereales durante un rato antes de comerse una cucharada de nada, como si hubiera vaciado el contenido en el cuenco antes de que la cuchara llegara a su boca.

"S-Sí." Respondió Lovino distraído e inconscientemente miró a Antonio, quien, a pesar de su resaca y sus ojeras, parecía en buen estado. Maldito.

"¿Pesadillas?" preguntó Feliciano justo entonces, "Creo que te escuché gritarme algo, pero quizás sólo estaba soñando."

"¿Pesadillas, hijo?" preguntó Rómulo. Lovino rodó los ojos, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los preocupados de Antonio, sintió que sus mejillas se encendían.

Y… maldición.

"Hace tiempo que no tenías pesadillas." Dijo Rómulo y los tres familiares sabían de qué estaba hablando. Ninguno de ellos podía olvidar el dolor después de que la mujer de la familia los dejara, después de todo.

"Quizás al pizza…" dijo Romano entonces. "Sí, la pizza." Se quedó mirando su desayuno enfadado.

"¿La pizza?" exclamaron juntos Rómulo y Feliciano e inmediatamente se levantaron para tocarle la frente a Romano. Después de todo ¡la pizza era la comida favorita de Romano! Era imposible que la pizza pudiera haberle ocasionado pesadillas a no ser que estuviera realmente enfermo.

"¡Estás ardiendo!" exclamó Rómulo cuando tocó la cara de Lovino. Lovino lo apartó pero toda su cara se volvió roja cuando se percató de que Antonio seguía mirándolo.

"Deberías volver a la cama." Ordenó Rómulo inmediatamente. "Oh, vaya. ¿Quién te va a cuidar? ¡Tengo que ir a trabajar! ¡Quizás puedo llamar-¡"

"Yo puedo hacerlo." Dijo Antonio sin pensar en sus palabras, "No tengo nada que hacer hoy."

Tres pares de ojos lo miraron, y Romano de repente se levantó de su silla, tirando los contenidos de su cuenco de cereales sobre la mesa.

"¡Estoy jodidamente bien!" exclamó Romano. "¡Tengo- tengo-!" sus mejillas se enrojecieron otra vez y probablemente parecía delirante, pero no le importaba. "Tengo un examen. Sí. Un examen y no estoy preparado. Así que tengo que ir a la escuela. Sí. Maldición. ¡Dejad de mirarme así!"

"¿Un examen?" preguntó Rómulo y miró a Feliciano, que se encogió de hombros. Romano gruñó y salió de la cocina sólo para caer en su cama inconsciente por agotamiento tan pronto como puso un pie en la habitación. Estaba así cuando Rómulo y Feliciano lo encontraron un minuto después, y se miraron el uno al otro con confusión.

Antonio se quedó en la cocina durante un rato y luego comenzó a limpiar el desastre que había montado Romano. Después de eso, volvió silenciosamente a su habitación y se quedó dormido.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del señor Himaruya. Esta historia tampoco es mía, sino de la fantástica escritora _**Happymood** _ (os la recomiendo), quien amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducirla a español y publicarla.

* * *

Antonio simplemente no podía quedarse al margen. No importaba lo que sus amigos dijeran, no podía ver nada malo en dejar que Lovino lo mirara y se ruborizara cada vez que Antonio le decía algo. Sus amigos no deberían hablar, en serio, qué pasaba con el que iba detrás de todo lo que se movía y del otro perdidamente enamorado de una mujer casada, a la que acosaba cada vez que disponía de tiempo libre. No, a él realmente no le importaba que Lovino lo mirara. Antonio sabía que Lovino era demasiado joven para entender el verdadero amor mientras que Antonio no lo llevara para adelante, Gilbert nunca tendría razón.

Sólo era un simple flechazo. Para ser honestos, era inocente y en parte lindo, y a Antonio no le importaba en absoluto. No tenía ni la más remota intención de herir a Lovino de ninguna manera; probablemente no soportaría la visión de Lovino llorando. Si hizo algo al final, no fue premeditado.

Fue su cuerpo actuando por sí mismo. Si Lovino sonreía, él sentía que sus propios labios se elevaban. Si Lovino se acercaba a él, Antonio se sentía atraído hacia él como un imán. Sin embargo, mientras que Antonio podía ver los sentimientos de Lovino hacia él, era completamente inconsciente de lo que él mismo estaba haciendo.

Esa mañana Antonio había hablado sin pensar e incluso mucho más tarde, cuando se despertó y se sintió revitalizado finalmente, no pudo encontrar nada incorrecto en lo que había propuesto. Simplemente sintió natural decirle a Rómulo que él cuidaría del enfermo Romano.

Ya era pasada la hora del almuerzo, pero nadie estaba en casa todavía. Sólo para estar seguro, se asomó a la habitación de Lovino y Feliciano y vio al mayor de los hermanos Vargas durmiendo pacíficamente en su cama. Antonio sonrió ante la visión y cerró la puerta suavemente detrás de él.

Decidió ser un huésped amable y preparar algo para almorzar para toda la familia. Comprobó qué había en la nevera y se dio cuenta de que tenía todos los ingredientes para hacer un famoso plato español, algo que su madre solía hacer cada dos domingos y en ocasiones especiales. No había, de hecho, ninguna ocasión especial que celebrar, pero Antonio decidió que no haría daño a nadie romper un poco las reglas. Tuvo la suerte de encontrar una habitación en un hogar donde todo el mundo amaba los tomates, y empezó a lavar las verduras tarareando una canción en voz baja.

Fue en ese momento que Romano decidió aventurarse a la cocina. Aún se sentía ligeramente mareado y creyó que estaba todavía soñando cuando vio a Antonio cortando algunos tomates en un cuenco. Romano se le quedó mirando durante un momento y entonces, como en un trance, preguntó:

"¿Dónde está papá?"

Eso llamó la atención de Antonio, que se volvió para mirar al joven muchacho con una sonrisa.

"Todavía está en el trabajo."

Los ojos de Antonio estudiaron la cara de Romano cuidadosamente, y se dio cuenta que el otro parecía bastante paliducho. Dejó los tomates a un lado y caminó lentamente hacia Romano.

"¿Te sientes algo mejor?" preguntó Antonio y comprobó la temperatura de Romano con sus manos todavía mojadas. Romano tembló, y Antonio culpó a sus fríos dedos por eso. Lo dejó ir.

"No lo sé." Dijo Romano sincero. Sentía algo raro en el estómago, pero cuando Antonio lo tocó su pecho comenzó a palpitarle también. Quizás era cosa de la gripe.

"Estás caliente." Dijo Antonio de hecho, y Romano simplemente se encogió de hombros como respuesta, pero no le espetó nada como normalmente hacía. "¿No deberías volver a la cama?"

"No." Dijo Romano inmediatamente. Estaba mirando fijamente a Antonio a los ojos y el mayor se sintió arrastrado hacia el joven chico de una manera que no podía explicar. Se sostuvieron la mirada durante un rato y entonces, de repente, Antonio sonrió.

"Estoy haciendo el almuerzo."

"Estoy enfermo, no ciego." Espetó Romano y le dio la espalda bruscamente. "Voy a poner la jodida tele."

"Guay." Dijo Antonio, "Te llamaré cuando esté preparado."

"Hmph." Fue la única respuesta de Romano y desapareció en el salón. Antonio lo miró irse, y se preguntó por qué su pequeña conversación resultó tan incómoda. Le quitó importancia a esa sensación y volvió a su cocina. Su rugiente estómago era mucho más importante que sus extrañas percepciones de los hechos.

Por otro lado, Romano era perfectamente consciente de por qué la conversación resultó tan incómoda. Se golpeó y pateó a sí mismo mentalmente mientras buscaba iracundo el mando entre los cojines del sofá. Ahora que nadie estaba allí y se encontraba a solas con Antonio, su estúpido corazón no podía dejar de latir como loco contra su pecho y Romano se sintió de repente muy acomplejado. Era consciente de cada imperfección en su cara, de su pelo sin peinar adecuadamente y de su enfermizo y pálido rostro. Se insultó y se maldijo por no dormir la noche anterior y se preguntó por qué no podía actuar como un adulto y enfrentarse a la situación con la mente despejada.

Había intentado pensar en otra cosa, pero todos sus pensamientos volvían a Antonio y en cómo estaba allí preparando el almuerzo para toda la familia Vargas. Todo resultaba muy doméstico, como si se supusiera que Antonio tenía que estar allí, que hubiese estado siempre allí y no hubiera otro lugar para él en el que quedarse.

Romano no admitía que en realidad le gustaba.

Así que fue un gran alivio cuando la puerta principal se abrió y Rómulo y Feliciano entraron en casa juntos, comentando sobre el delicioso olor que venía de la cocina. Romano se preguntó si realmente estaba enfermo. Nunca le gustó la forma de la que Rómulo lo mimaba antes, después de todo.

Al día siguiente los mimos se duplicaron ya que el estado de Romano fue de mal a peor. Empezó a tener dolores de estómago también e incluso tuvo que correr al baño y vomitar en mitad de la noche.

Romano odiaba ser tan vulnerable y su acritud empeoró tanto como su fiebre. Rómulo pensó seriamente quedarse en casa, pero Antonio le dijo otra vez que él lo cuidaría. Feliciano simplemente comentó el hecho de que no podía esperar para ir a la universidad y ser como Antonio, yendo a clases sólo cuando le apetecía. (Rómulo frunció el ceño).

Mientras tanto, Romano odiaba el hecho de que Antonio tuviera que cuidarlo otra vez, y no ayudaba que en esta ocasión no pudiera evitar a Antonio quedándose todo el día delante de la pantalla del televisor. El movimiento hacía que su estómago se pusiera peor, y estaba recluido en la cama, mirando al blanco techo y sin nada para distraerse del pensamiento de Antonio paseando por la casa.

Antonio se pasó por su cuarto una o dos veces esa misma mañana, preguntando si Romano necesitaba algo.

"¿Sopa? ¿Zumo de naranja? ¿Un libro?"

"Quiero que te largues de una puta vez." Espetó Romano, pero su voz sonaba más cansada que mordaz. "¿Quieres que te vomite encima?" exclamó luego.

"¡Lovino!" gimoteó Antonio (y en serio, ¿quién le dio derecho de gimotear cuando era Romano quien se sentía como una mierda?) "¡Sólo estoy intentando ser amable!"

"Entonces sé un cielo y lárgate ya." Dijo Romano forzando una sonrisa, a la que Antonio respondió sonriendo también, el sarcasmo se perdía en Antonio.

"Volveré con algo de agua." dijo Antonio en su lugar. "Parece que la necesitas."

Romano gruñó y le dio la espalda. Escuchó a Antonio marcharse y volver a su habitación un momento después, pero Romano fingió dormir de modo que no necesitaba girarse hacia Antonio.

En algún punto se quedó dormido.

Se despertó con el sonido de alguien pasando las páginas de un libro detrás de él. Romano levantó una ceja y se volvió despacio hacia la fuente del ruido. Se sorprendió de ver a Antonio sentado en el escritorio de Feliciano estudiando. Romano lo miró durante un rato y la escena lo calmó tanto que ya no se sentía mal aunque todavía tuviera una alta fiebre.

En ese preciso momento, Antonio levantó la vista y se volvió hacia él. Romano sintió que se le paraba la respiración cuando Antonio de repente le sonrió suavemente.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

Romano tenía la garganta seca. Se encogió de hombros y Antonio lo interpretó como una buena señal.

Era dulce la manera de la que Lovino fingía estar bien. Antonio lo encontraba muy guapo cuando Romano lo miraba con esos ojos avellana que tenía con la cabeza en la almohada. Era un pena, en serio, pensaba Antonio, que Romano pareciera tener un enamoramiento con Antonio de entre todo el mundo cuando él podría tener a quien quisiera.

"¿Necesitas algo?" preguntó Antonio por enésima vez aquel día. Romano inesperadamente negó con la cabeza.

"¿Está mi padre aquí?" preguntó Romano. "¿Feliciano?"

"Escuché a tu padre decir que Feliciano llegará tarde a casa por las clases de piano." Explicó Antonio. "Tu padre telefoneó para decir que va a llegar un poco más tarde de lo normal."

Romano cerró los ojos.

"Mmm…" murmuró Romano. Se sentía un poco delirante. Antonio apartó su libro y se levantó para acercarse a la cama de Romano. Se arrodilló cerca de él y le tocó la frente. Antonio ignoró a propósito la manera de la que Romano buscó su tacto.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Antonio, suavemente.

"Me sentiría mejor si dejaras de tocarme." Dijo Romano, pero no había veneno en su voz. Antonio no retiró su mano. Estaba bastante fascinado con la manera de la que la curva de su mano encajaba perfectamente con la frente de Romano.

"Me gusta bastante el hecho de no tener que ir a la escuela" confesó Romano. "Odio ese sitio."

"Yo también la odiaba." Dijo Antonio, siendo consciente de repente de su diferencia de edad. El corazón de Antonio dio un vuelco y retiró su mano como si quemara. Luego, recordando algo que Romano le había dicho días antes, le susurró:

"¿Por qué no te quieres graduar, Lovino?"

Lovino abrió los ojos y miró a Antonio.

"Así puedo tener una razón para quedarme en casa y cuidar de mi padre." Respondió Romano susurrando también. "Ya sabes, cuando mamá murió-…"

"¿Qué, Lovino?" preguntó Antonio acercándose a Romano para oírlo. Romano negó con la cabeza de repente y tragó saliva. Romano no estaba pensando con claridad debido a la fiebre y Antonio estaba seguro de que en cualquier otra circunstancia Romano lo habría mantenido todo guardado dentro.

"¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto, Antonio?" le preguntó Romano, su voz rompiéndose. "¿No te puedes alejar de mí?"

Antonio frunció el ceño ante eso, pero se apartó un poco de Romano.

"¡Siento como si quisieras que confiara en ti!" exclamó Romano, pero salió más como un murmullo enfurecido que otra cosa. "¿No puedes ver lo que me estás haciendo, joder?"

"¡Yo-!" Antonio se incorporó de repente, pero Romano le agarró la mano y tiró de él hacia sí mismo. Antonio casi se cae sobre Romano, y se encontró sosteniéndose sobre el delirante chico con los codos sobre el colchón a ambos lados de Romano.

Lovino lo miró.

"Lárgate o tú también te pondrás enfermo". Dijo Romano y cerró los ojos. Antonio se quedó mirándolo durante un momento, con el corazón latiéndole como loco, y sus ojos de repente bajaron a los carnosos labios de Romano. Juró que podía ver el baile de la victoria de Gilbert en su cabeza y se incorporó bruscamente.

Romano roncaba sonoramente, y Antonio cogió su libro y dejó la habitación con prisa.

Cuando Romano se despertó otra vez ya era por la tarde. Se levantó despacio de la cama, sintiéndose extrañamente hambriento y estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había estado dormido y se preguntó si Feliciano había vuelto a casa y estudiado ya que su silla se había movido de su sitio normal.

"Extraño." Dijo en voz alta, "No lo he escuchado entrar."

De hecho, pensó Romano, no había escuchado a nadie entrar. Probablemente consiguió aburrir a Antonio tanto que nunca regresó con el agua que prometió.

"Bastardo." Añadió en voz alta. Tenía la garganta bastante seca. "De verdad quería ese agua."

Se levantó y salió de su habitación directo a la cocina, donde encontró a su padre leyendo algunos papeles. Cuando Romano entró, Rómulo dejó lo que quisiera que estuviera haciendo y comprobó la temperatura de Romano.

"¿Cómo estás, hijo?" preguntó Rómulo, bastante preocupado. "Antonio dijo que habías estado durmiendo durante un rato."

"¿Antonio está aquí?" preguntó Romano, todavía un poco mareado.

"Se fue hace un rato." Respondió Rómulo. "Parecía un poco molesto." Una pausa. "¿Le vomitaste encima?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" exclamó Romano, y luego un poco más confundido: "O… bueno… no lo sé. Creo que estuve durmiendo todo el tiempo."

"Oh, bien." Dijo Rómulo y luego sonrió ampliamente, "Pareces bastante mejor."

"Sí." Dijo Romano encogiéndose de hombros. "¿Hay algo para comer?"

Una hora después, Romano y su padre comían juntos alegremente algo de sopa sobrante. Romano se sentía extremadamente mejor e incluso hizo una broma o dos que Rómulo disfrutó inmensamente.

De repente sonó el timbre y Rómulo dejó a su hijo mayor para atender la puerta. Regresó un momento después seguido por un chico al que Romano no reconoció a primera vista.

"Dice que está aquí por ti." Exclamó Rómulo y luego con una sonrisa le dijo al chico de pelo oscuro con expresión perezosa, "Por favor, siéntate."

"Gracias, señor Vargas." Dijo el chaval y Romano finalmente lo reconoció. Apuntó una acusadora cuchara hacia él y exclamó:

"¡Eres el tipo que chocó conmigo el otro día!"

"Heracles." Dijo el chico de diecisiete años sentándose y poniendo algunas copias delante de Romano. "Estoy aquí para darte las tareas de hoy." Añadió encogiéndose de hombros. "Tu hermano me dio tu dirección amablemente cuando le pregunté."

"¿Tareas?" preguntó Romano confundido. "¿Estamos en la misma clase?"

Rómulo se rio fuerte con eso y luego se rio un poco más cuando Heracles asintió.

"De hecho me siento detrás de ti." Dijo Heracles.

"¡Oh, Romano!" exclamó Rómulo secándose una falsa lagrimilla de los ojos, "¿Duermes tanto en clase que ni siquiera sabes quiénes son tus compañeros?"

"¡Cierra el pico!" dijo Romano enrojecido. Heracles permaneció serio delante de él, y Romano agarró las copias con una mueca.

"¿No podías darle la tarea a mi estúpido hermano?" preguntó Romano increíblemente e intentó cambiar el tema. "¿En lugar de venir aquí?"

Heracles frunció el ceño con confusión y luego inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado como si meditara eso.

"Podía, ¿verdad?" dijo Heracles sonando realmente aburrido. Romano se preguntaba si el chaval era estúpido o algo. "Pero Feliciano me pidió que te los trajera. Creo que Feliciano tiene suficientes problemas por su cuenta y lo olvidaría. Además, nuestro profesor me pidió hacerlo a mí."

"Eres un rarito." Dijo Romano. "¡Hey!" exclamó cuando Rómulo le dio una colleja en la cabeza.

"¡Las formas!"

"Está bien." Dijo Heracles apoyándose en sus manos, como si se preparara para dormirse. Romano hizo una mueca y miró las copias otra vez, antes de darse cuenta de lo que Heracles había dicho exactamente.

"Espera. ¿Tú conoces a Feliciano?" preguntó Romano, y luego añadió como medida de seguridad: "¿Personalmente?"

"Sí." Respondió Heracles. "A decir verdad, estoy sorprendido de lo rápido que lo está superando. Parecía como nuevo cuando lo vi en la escuela."

"¿Superando qué?" preguntaron Romano y Rómulo al unísono. Intercambiaron una mirada ante eso.

"¿Esa enorme pelea que tuvo con su novio?" preguntó Heracles de hecho.

"¿Novio?" Romano y su padre exclamaron otra vez mostrando la misma expresión sorprendida en sus caras. Justo en ese momento la puerta principal se cerró y los tres vieron a Antonio quitándose los zapatos en el pasillo sujetando una bolsa de papel contra el pecho.

"Hey." Dijo y sus ojos inmediatamente encontraron a los de Romano. Romano se quedó mirándolo también durante un momento, pero entonces recordó que tenía asuntos más serios e importantes en sus manos y se levantó de la silla.

"¡Vamos a mi habitación!" exclamó agarrando a Heracles de la muñeca y tirando de él. Heracles se encogió de hombros otra vez y siguió a Romano, asintiendo a Antonio mientras pasaban por delante de él. Antonio los vio irse y sintió como si alguien le hubiera golpeado en el estómago cuando echaron el pestillo de la puerta de Romano. Antonio miró a Rómulo entonces, que parecía como si le hubiera caído un rayo.

"¿Qué está pasando?"

"Novio." Dijo Rómulo simplemente, con los ojos desenfocados. "¡Novio!" exclamó de nuevo. Antonio frunció el ceño y miró hacia la puerta del dormitorio de Romano.

"¿De Romano?" preguntó y luego sonrió, pero fue un poco forzado. "Debe haber estado realmente preocupado."

Rómulo no le respondió, y por un momento Antonio pensó que no le había escuchado siquiera. En cierto momento, Rómulo lo miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta finalmente de la bolsa de papel que Antonio había estado sujetando.

"Eso es… ¿cerveza?"

Antonio bajó la vista hacia la bolsa de papel como si la viera por primera vez.

"Necesitaba algo de beber." Exclamó Antonio con una sonrisa.

"Oh, genial." Dijo Rómulo y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. "Has llegado justo a tiempo. ¿Te importa compartir?"

Antonio asintió con una sonrisa, pero cuando volvió a mirar hacia la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Romano, se preguntó si debería haber comprado algo más fuerte.

* * *

Ya pasamos la mitad de la historia.

¡Gracias por leer!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del señor Himaruya. Esta historia tampoco es mía, sino de la fantástica escritora _**Happymood** _ (os la recomiendo), quien amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducirla a español y publicarla.

Gracias por leer, por los comentarios, favs y follows.

¡Disfrutad de la lectura!

* * *

Antonio estaba simplemente un poquito piripi cuando finalmente decidió llamar a Francis. De hecho, Antonio no estaba ni siquiera seguro de qué estaba haciendo o de si realmente estaba haciéndolo mientras marcaba el número de su amigo como en un trance. En algún punto incluso se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Francis respondiéndole de esa forma coqueta suya:

"¿Sí?"

"¿Sí?" repitió Antonio frunciendo el ceño y mirando alrededor en busca de dónde venía la voz hasta que recordó que estaba sujetando el teléfono contra su oreja. Y, demonios, ¿no era gracioso?

"¿Estás borracho?" preguntó Francis al otro lado, "Te estás riendo."

Antonio paró inmediatamente de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, si es que estaba haciendo algo, y cerró la puerta de su habitación suavemente detrás de él. Se quedó mirando el teléfono durante un momento más largo de lo necesario y luego lo presionó contra su oreja otra vez.

"¿No?" preguntó Antonio y cayó en la cama con la espalda pegada a la pared. Era ligeramente consciente de que justo al otro lado Romano estaba haciendo Dios-sabía-qué con su novio. Antonio no entendía realmente de dónde venían sus ganas, no, su necesidad de pegar una oreja contra el cemento. Antonio sólo quería atravesar la pared y precipitarse en la otra habitación y- y-

"Lo que sea que quieres hacer, Antonio" soltó Francis de repente, "¡no lo hagas! Sé cómo eres cuando estás borracho, así que… ¡no!"

"¿Estaba hablando en voz alta?" preguntó Antonio bastante sorprendido por el arrebato de Francis. Francis tuvo la decencia de reírse.

"No, simplemente te conozco muy, muy bien." Una pausa. "Desafortunadamente."

"¿Entonces sabes por qué te he llamado?" preguntó Antonio, "Porque, yo no de hecho."

"Lo puedo adivinar." Dijo Francis y luego suspiró profundamente. "Es por ese chico, ¿verdad?"

Ni Antonio ni Francis necesitaban especificar quién era _ese chico_. Antonio soltó una risilla, porque el alcohol lo hacía reírse incluso si no había nada divertido de lo que reírse.

"¡Tiene un novio!" exclamó Antonio y de pronto estaba enfadado.

"Oh" dijo Francis y la conversación de repente se cortó. Antonio miró a su teléfono durante un momento comprobando si había colgado por error. No lo había hecho. "¿De modo que Lovino no está atraído por ti y todo estaba en tu cabeza?" preguntó Francis después de una larga, larga pausa.

"Probablemente, quizás, aparentemente, no lo sé." Dijo Antonio.

"En otras palabras, lo hiciste otra vez." Continuó Francis, "Ver cosas donde no las hay."

"¡Lovino parecía realmente loco por mí!" exclamó Antonio de repente, "Vale, quizás deliraba un poco por la fiebre, pero dijo que debería alejarme de él porque lo estaba haciendo sentir raro. ¡Oh, Francis! ¿Crees que me odia?"

"¿Ese es tu principal problema o el hecho de que pensabas que un chico de diecisiete años estaba atraído por ti?"

"¿No es lo mismo?" preguntó Antonio realmente confundido.

"No lo puedo decir contigo." Dijo Francis, "Pero, de cualquier manera, deberías estar feliz, _non_?

"Sí… supongo."

"Lo digo en serio, Antonio querido. Estás alquilando una habitación ahí y no creo que su padre se alegrara si su hijo se frotara contigo. De modo que el hecho de que no le gustes a Lovino debería hacerte feliz."

"Debería." Dijo Antonio.

"¿Pero?" preguntó Francis un poco frustrado.

"¿Por qué quiero echar la puerta abajo y sacar a patadas a ese chico?" preguntó Antonio. "Sólo pensar que Romano está ahí a solas con él me hace hervir la sangre." Se dio unas palmadas en el pecho aunque Francis no lo pudiera ver realmente. "No puedo soportar saber que todas esas miradas estaban sólo en mi cabeza, y que de hecho él mira a otra persona así. Quiero mantener lejos a ese tipo y quizás darle un puñetazo en la cara por si acaso."

"Te he dicho que no hagas nada de lo que quieras hacer ahora." Lo interrumpió Francis, "Espera en tu habitación hasta que dejes de estar borracho y no recuerdes esta conversación jamás."

"Pero lo haré." Se quejó Antonio.

"Siempre dices eso."

"Esta vez lo sé."

"Ya he oído eso antes también."

"Francis." Dijo Antonio. "¿Qué pasa conmigo?"

Francis quería jugar al ahorcado con Antonio, sólo para echar unas buenas risas. Se preguntaba si Antonio podría adivinar la palabra que empezaba con C y terminaba con S. Francis probablemente ganaría tres rondas seguidas sólo con esa palabra.

Por otra parte, a Romano le importaba una mierda lo que pasaba con Antonio o con su padre en ese momento. Heracles, el extraño tipo sentado en la silla del escritorio de Feliciano, tenía cierta información muy importante que Romano había intentado reunir durante bastante tiempo y no podía soportar esperar un momento más.

"¿Novio?" preguntó Romano e inmediatamente después se golpeó mentalmente a sí mismo. En serio, sería un pésimo investigador. Heracles parecía no inmutarse por la lucha interna de Romano, pero aparentemente Heracles era el tipo de chico que no se inmutaría por nada.

"¿Entonces?" inquirió Romano. "¿qué está pasando? ¡Feliciano no me ha dicho nada y yo soy su hermano! ¿Quién demonios eres tú?" preguntó Romano rojo de la ira. Heracles se encogió de hombros.

"Es bastante complicado." Dijo Heracles. Romano gruñó.

"Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo."

"Bien por ti." Dijo Heracles. "Es bueno tomarse las cosas con tiempo algunas veces. La gente corre continuamente hoy en día."

"¡¿Te estás cachondeando de mí?!" exclamó Romano. Heracles frunció el ceño, y Romano sintió de repente la necesidad de evitar el contacto visual.

"Feliciano y su novio son los amigos de mi ex." Explicó Heracles finalmente. "Así sé las cosas."

"¿Y quién es el novio de Feliciano?" preguntó Romano volviendo a mirar a Heracles. "¿Le hizo daño a mi hermano?" preguntó Romano después de un momento pensando, "¿Por eso se pelearon?"

"Realmente no sé la razón por la que están peleando." Dijo Heracles y Romano sintió que la tierra se abría bajo sus pies. Maldito sea el infierno y todo lo demás. ¡Esa era la información más importante! "Pero si crees que fue culpa de Ludwig…" continuó Heracles, "yo probablemente estaría de acuerdo contigo."

¿Ludwig?

¡LUDWIG!

"¿Ludwig Beilschmidt es el novio de Feliciano?" preguntó, exclamó y afirmó Romano a partes iguales. Heracles se encogió de hombros.

"Sí, yo tampoco lo entiendo." Dijo Heracles y entonces se levantó. Estiró los brazos como un gato, y los ojos de Romano bajaron hasta esa porción de piel que se mostraba justo por encima de la cintura de los vaqueros. "Bueno, si me lo permites, me voy."

"Err…" dijo Romano, pero no pudo encontrar nada para que se quedara. "Vale. Sí. Supongo."

Heracles sonrió imperceptiblemente y abrió la puerta para salir, y Romano lo siguió porque no podía soportar quedarse en el mismo sitio durante dos minutos seguidos después de escuchar tan devastadoras noticias. Justo en ese momento la puerta de Antonio se abrió, y la cabeza del otro apareció, mirándolos a ambos con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Romano no le prestó atención, o al menos fingió parecer casual mientras se despedía de Heracles.

Heracles preguntó:

"¿Te veo en clase?"

Romano lo miró y se rascó la cabeza con vergüenza.

"Sí… bien… claro. Vale."

Heracles asintió, levantó una mano como saludo y lo dejó solo finalmente. Romano todavía estaba mirando al suelo cuando su padre apareció de pronto delante de él. En ese momento Romano y Rómulo compartieron una mirada larga y preocupada.

"¿Y?" preguntó Rómulo.

"Mierda." Dijo Romano y ese fue el fin de su silenciosa conversación.

Antonio cerró la puerta detrás de él y comenzó a reír otra vez. Esta vez no sabía si era el efecto que el alcohol tenía sobre él o los repentinos espasmos que tuvo en el estómago cuando vio lo roja que estaba la cara de Romano cuando él y su novio salieron de la habitación. Lo que quiera que fuera, Antonio decidió que debería ponerle un fin. Fue en ese momento cuando se dejó caer en la cama otra vez y se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente el desayuno fue como un grano en el culo. Romano seguía mirando a Feliciano, Feliciano estaba mirando sus cereales, Rómulo estaba mirando a Antonio y Antonio estaba mirando… a la lámpara. No es que la lámpara fuera interesante per se, pero Antonio estaba pensando profundamente en algo (o intentando no pensar) y la lámpara parecía una buena opción en la que centrarse. Rómulo estaba mirando a Antonio porque no podía mirar a Feliciano sin que se le escapara algo probablemente ridículo e incómodo para todos ellos. Eso, y que estaba realmente fascinado por la forma de la que Antonio estaba contemplando la lámpara. Feliciano estaba mirando sus cereales porque podía sentir las vibraciones negativas de Romano en él, mientras que Romano era totalmente inconsciente de sus vibraciones negativas, pero totalmente consciente de su necesidad de respuestas, como, ahora mismo.

"¡Feliciano-!" comenzó Romano porque quería acabar con esto tan pronto como fuera posible. Rómulo finalmente dejó de mirar a Antonio, y Antonio dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio que no sabía que había estado aguantando.

"¡Oh, es hora de irse!" exclamó Feliciano. Se puso en pie, cogió su mochila y se fue. Romano gritó alguna palabra malsonante, y Rómulo preguntó:

"¿Necesitáis que os lleve a la escuela?"

Lo cual Rómulo pensó que no era lo que quería preguntar en realidad, pero bueno. Feliciano le sonrió y negó con la cabeza antes de prácticamente salir corriendo de la casa. Romano maldijo de nuevo y se levantó.

"Maldito bastardo." Cogió algunas tostadas de la mesa y echó a correr detrás de su hermano cuando Antonio dijo de repente:

"Yo te puedo llevar a la escuela si quieres."

Ambos Rómulo y Romano se detuvieron en seco y se olvidaron de Feliciano durante un segundo.

"¿Qué?" preguntaron al unísono, no estando seguros de si habían oído correctamente. Antonio frunció el ceño, realmente sorprendido consigo mismo también. Después de un momento de pensar, asintió para sí mismo y le sonrió a Romano.

"¡No es gran cosa!"

Romano y Rómulo intercambiaron una mirada.

"¡Yo-!" comenzó Romano. Rómulo levantó una ceja.

"¡Vale!" exclamó Antonio con una alegre palmada, "¡Iré a por mis llaves!" añadió y salió de lal cocina.

"¿He dicho que sí o algo?" preguntó Romano mirando a su padre con duda. Rómulo se encogió de hombros y le dio un mordisco a su tostada.

"No, pero supongo que alcanzarás más rápido a Feliciano de esa manera. Probablemente ha corrido hasta la escuela." Dijo Rómulo. "Quiero saber lo que ha pasado, ¿me entiendes?" preguntó entonces con voz confabuladora. Romano asintió.

"¿Listo para irnos?" preguntó Antonio regresando a la cocina de nuevo. Rómulo se apoyó en la silla de forma despreocupada, mientras que Romano giró la cabeza bruscamente en la dirección de Antonio. El tipo prácticamente había corrido a su habitación y vuelto y jadeaba un poco. Romano probablemente no debía pensar que se veía sexy así (excepto que de hecho así era).

Romano se sonrojó.

"S-Sí…" dijo, tosió, miró a su padre y luego siguió a Antonio fuera, preguntándose por qué Antonio parecía tan alegre a esas horas de la mañana.

Antonio no lo podía decir tampoco. Se sintió aturdido cuando se metió en el coche y le indicó a Romano que hiciera lo mismo. La cara con el ceño fruncido de Romano era realmente lindo, y Antonio se sintió como si hubiera ganado el premio Nobel cuando Romano lo miró y se sonrojó.

"¿Estás colocado?" preguntó Romano mientras Antonio encendía el motor.

"Es un bonito día." Dijo Antonio en lugar de explicarle. Romano resopló y se echó contra el asiento. Hubo un largo momento de silencio en el que Antonio rememoró lo que sus amigos le habían dicho, mientras que Romano se preguntaba si debía interrogar a Ludwig.

Romano no estaba por la labor, realmente. ¡El tipo era enorme!

"Pareces pensativo." Dijo Antonio de repente. Romano lo miró.

"Y tú eres jodidamente raro." Dijo Romano. "Ahora que hemos dejado claro lo obvio, ¿qué quieres?"

Antonio se rio.

"Me apetecía salir." Dijo Antonio. Romano asintió y puso una mueca.

"¿Llevarme a la escuela es tu pasatiempo favorito?" preguntó Romano sarcásticamente, "Entonces deberías hacerlo más a menudo."

"¡Como desees!" dijo Antonio con una brillante sonrisa. Romano se giró bruscamente hacia él.

"¡Estaba bromeando!" exclamó Romano, "¿Eres autista o algo? ¿Acaso no pillas el sarcasmo?"

Antonio simplemente se encogió de hombros y miró en la dirección de Romano.

"Haría cualquier cosa por ti, Lovino." Dijo, con lo que los ojos de Romano se abrieron como platos. Antonio se rio de pronto y le dio unas palmaditas en la pierna.

"Vamos, estaba bromeando." Dijo Antonio con una sonrisa. Romano gruñó y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, percatándose de que la mano de Antonio casualmente seguía todavía en su pierna. Romano no sabía por qué, pero sintió frío de pronto cuando Antonio la retiró para ponerla en el volante otra vez.

Romano hizo una mueca una vez más y miró por la ventanilla de nuevo.

"¡Para!" exclamó Romano de repente y agarró el brazo de Antonio. Antonio pisó el freno, ganándose algunas pitadas y dos dedos medios levantados. "¡Ese de allí es Heracles!" dijo Romano y luego bajó la ventanilla.

Antonio se sintió como si le hubiesen abofeteado. Ese extraño dolor de estómago regresó, y se preguntó si no debería haberse comido aquellos cereales esa mañana.

"¡HERACLES!" exclamó Romano a grito pelado. Antonio contempló como el chico que vio el día anterior aparecía de repente en su campo de visión. Heracles se agachó y lo miró, levantando una mano como saludo. Antonio le sonrió nerviosamente.

"Hola, Romano." Dijo Heracles. Romano miró a Antonio y luego a Heracles otra vez.

"Hola." Dijo Romano, sintiéndose incómodo de repente. "Err… me lleva a la escuela. ¿Quieres entrar?"

"Sí, por qué no." Dijo Heracles y abrió una de las puertas traseras. Antonio lo vio desde el retrovisor y arrancó el motor otra vez cuando la puerta se cerró.

"Gracias." Dijo Heracles dirigiéndose a Antonio.

"Sin problema." Dijo Antonio con una sonrisa y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Heracles en el espejo.

"Entonces, ¿vives cerca?" preguntó Romano.

"Prácticamente somos vecinos." Explicó Heracles.

Antonio levantó una ceja ante eso. ¿Cómo podía Romano no saber que su novio vivía prácticamente al lado de él?

"¿No me digas que cuando Feliciano nos decía que quería visitar a un vecino se refería a ti?" preguntó entonces Romano.

"A Feliciano y a Kiku les gustaba reunirse en mi casa un montón." Dijo Heracles simplemente.

Antonio se estaba perdiendo algo allí, pero en ese punto Romano también.

"¿Quién es Kiku?" preguntó Romano.

Antonio pensó que estaba malentendiendo las cosas y que Heracles no era realmente el novio de Romano.

"Mi ex." Respondió Heracles y luego cambió el tema, "¿Quién eres tú?"

"¿Yo?" preguntó Antonio de repente siendo el centro de atención. Romano volvió su atención de Heracles a Antonio y rápidamente respondió a la pregunta de Heracles.

"Oh, es un tipo que nos alquila una habitación." Dijo Romano al mismo tiempo que Antonio respondía:

"El guardián de Lovino."

Las cosas se volvieron extremadamente silenciosas tras eso. Heracles levantó las cejas y Romano balbuceó:

"¿Q-Qué?"

Antonio no sabía por qué pero sentía la necesidad de continuar:

"Soy el tipo al que Lovino acude cuando tiene un problema. Le di clases un tiempo." Dijo, "y lo cuidé cuando estaba enfermo."

"¿Qué demonios, bastardo?" gritó Romano poniéndose rojo como un tomate. Antonio se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo.

"¿Así que es una especie de hermano mayor?" preguntó Heracles no realmente interesado, pero a Antonio le sentó como un golpe a su honor.

"Yo no diría eso." Dijo Antonio con una sonrisa, y luego le pellizcó la mejilla a Romano sin decir una palabra más.

"¡Bastardo! ¡Lo haces sonar como-!" exclamó Romano y le pegó a Antonio fuerte en el brazo. "No lo escuches. Sólo está siendo estúpido."

Heracles simplemente se encogió de hombros en el asiento de atrás.

"Ya hemos llegado." Dijo Heracles y Antonio paró el coche delante de la escuela. "Gracias por el viaje." Añadió y salió del coche. Romano estaba mirando todavía a Antonio como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza antes de rodar los ojos y murmurar algo probablemente cáustico por lo bajo.

"¡Que tengas un buen día, Lovino!" exclamó Antonio. Romano le sacó el dedo y siguió a Heracles. Antonio le dijo adiós con la mano y de pronto se sintió alegre otra vez.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del señor Himaruya. Esta historia tampoco es mía, sino de la fantástica escritora _**Happymood** _ (os la recomiendo), quien amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducirla a español y publicarla.

* * *

En aquellos días Romano quería escribir una lista de las personas más raras de la Tierra. Sin duda, las personas de su lista serían sólo cuatro: su padre, su hermano, Antonio y Heracles, y todos ellos tenían suficientes buenas razones para ganar el primer puesto.

Estaba su hermano, que parecía saber qué estaba molestando a su familia sin que nadie le hubiera dicho nada, y evitaba a ambos, a su padre y a Lovino, como si fueran una plaga. Romano había decidido hacía tiempo que era inútil preguntarle directamente a Feliciano sobre Ludwig y la razón de su pelea, pero incluso si no iba a sacar el tema, Feliciano parecía decidido a ignorar a Romano hasta que estuviera seguro de que la próxima vez que su hermano hablase con él no fuera para hacerle preguntas realmente embarazosas. Honestamente, Feliciano siempre había sido raro a ojos de Romano, pero ahora era bastante exagerado. ¡Romano no era _tan_ fisgón!

Luego estaba su padre, que seguía acosando a Feliciano y rogándole que se abriera a él, que no se guardara sus emociones dentro y que estaba bien si tenía un novio, una novia ¡o si estaba saliendo con una silla!

"¡Simplemente habla con papi! ¡Oh, Lovino! ¿Qué pasa con tu hermano?"

Esta era la forma equivocada de hacer que Feliciano se abriera, y de hecho explicaba la rareza de Feliciano un montón. Romano probablemente tendría que sacar a Feliciano de la lista, antes de decidir que Feliciano definitivamente merecía un lugar allí, aunque fuera el último.

La medalla de bronce debería ser probablemente para Heracles, que no actuaba más raro que cuando Lovino lo conoció. Sin embargo, aunque Lovino no supiera por qué, se encontró a sí mismo charlando en clase con él siempre, e incluso comenzaron a almorzar juntos, que era el único momento en el que Heracles estaría completamente despierto porque estaría demasiado ocupado filosofándole a su bocadillo. Lovino pensaba que Heracles era un buen tipo con el que salir. Era agradable no sentirse solo más.

Lovino no sabía cómo empezó todo. Desde que Antonio lo llevó a la escuela aquel día y vieron a Heracles de casualidad de camino, se fue convirtiendo en una rutina poco a poco. Antonio los acompañaría a él y a Feliciano a la escuela antes de dirigirse a la universidad, y recogerían a Heracles por el camino. En la escuela Feliciano diría algo sobre querer hablar con alguien y huiría antes de que ni Romano ni Heracles pudieran decir: "te veo luego". Romano se quedaría solo con Heracles, y ya que tenían la mayoría de sus clases juntos, se quedarían juntos hasta que llegara la hora de salida.

Quizás fue por eso por lo que, antes de lo que Romano esperaba, Heracles había encontrado un lugar confortable en la vida de Romano y comenzó a pernoctar allí hasta que Romano no podía pensar en Heracles como nada más que su amigo.

Lo malo era que Feliciano y su padre se dieron cuenta de que Heracles se había convertido en el mejor amigo de Romano antes que el propio Romano. Alguien se preguntaría dónde estaba lo malo de ello. Bueno, en este punto Romano presentaría al ganador de la lista, la medalla de oro de los raritos, el tipo que empezó a vivir con ellos y con quien Romano tenía grandes sentimientos en conflicto.

Antonio.

Antonio, el más raro de todos ellos.

Romano notó cómo las cosas no eran del todo normales con Antonio cuando, un día, Feliciano dijo casualmente:

"¡Hey, Lovino! ¿No vamos a recoger a tu amigo hoy?"

Por amigo, Feliciano se refería a Heracles. Romano no vio nada malo en la manera de expresarlo de Feliciano, pero notó que Antonio apretó el volante más fuerte y su ceño fruncido se profundizó. Antonio no dijo nada, Romano no dijo nada, nadie dijo nada, pero la tensión estaba allí, a plena vista, cristalina a los ojos de todos. Duró un momento y luego desapareció.

"Oh, sí. Heracles, ¿verdad?" preguntó Antonio con una sonrisa. Aquella tarde. La primera de muchas, Antonio comenzó a recogerlo después del colegio.

Romano no podía entender a Antonio del todo, qué pasaba con esa repentina voluntariedad de llevarlo a la escuela e incluso ir para llevarlo a casa por la tarde.

"Simplemente llámame cuando necesites que te lleve. ¿Vale, Lovinito?" preguntó Antonio y guardó su número en el teléfono de Romano, que Romano recuperó de las manos de Antonio con su corazón latiendo tan fuerte dentro de su pecho que se preguntaba por qué las noticias no decían nada sobre el extraño ruido que se podía escuchar en China.

"¡L-Lovinito un cuerno! Es Romano."

Pero lo que Romano no podía entender del todo era cómo de repente Antonio comenzó a querer pasar su tiempo libre con Romano. Después del fiasco de las clases particulares, Antonio no había parecido realmente interesado en compartir su espacio personal con Lovino, pero luego Heracles apareció en el cuadro y entonces Antonio prácticamente seguía a Romano como una sombra.

Sonaba horripilante, pero, si Romano tenía que ser honesto, de alguna forma se sentía bien con eso. Además, Romano no era un idiota para no aprovechar la oportunidad de que lo llevaran gratis cada vez que tuviera ocasión.

Por una parte, a Romano no le importaba que Antonio estuviera en su línea de visión más a menudo. Por otra parte, Romano se preguntaba por qué se sentía tan enfermo cuando Antonio estaba allí. ¿Veis? Grandes conflictos emocionales.

Pongamos un ejemplo.

Una noche Romano estaba ocupándose de sus propios asuntos y viendo la televisión porque no podía volver a su cuarto ya que Feliciano se atrincheró dentro gritando algo sobre estudiar y otras cosas. Así que Romano se puso cómodo y comenzó a ver el fútbol. Sus pulsaciones se habían mantenido estables, su cara serena, sus manos quietas y sus ojos enfocados.

Luego Antonio apareció en el cuadro de repente exclamando con una voz realmente molesta:

"¡Oh, Italia contra Inglaterra!"

Y se sentó, como que muy cerca de Romano. Tan cerca que Romano podía sentir el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Antonio.

En este punto la mente de Romano se quedó en blanco. De hecho podía oír el ruido estático que su cerebro estaba haciendo. Su corazón se estaba acelerando, su cara estaba sudorosa, sus manos temblaban y sus ojos fueron atraídos más por Antonio que por el juego en sí.

"De verdad espero que ganéis." Dijo Antonio con una brillante sonrisa y Romano lo miró y salió con un inteligente:

"¿Huh?"

"El partido." Dijo Antonio como si pudiera entender los sonidos guturales de Romano y su significado. Luego sonrió otra vez, esa brillante sonrisa que volvía loco a Romano. De repente el juego ya no seguía siendo tan fascinante. Lo que era más importante eran los ojos de Antonio fijos en la pantalla y la forma de la que sus labios se curvaron ligeramente hacia abajo cuando Inglaterra marcó (que fue sólo una vez). Romano intentó ver el partido también y lo consiguió durante los últimos diez minutos, cuando Italia finalmente marcó el segundo gol y ganó el partido. Romano y Antonio se levantaron de un salto a la vez, y Romano se exaltó y Antonio lo felicitó como su Romano hubiera sido el que marcó y entonces…

Lo abrazó.

Romano se tensó de repente, y lo único que podía sentir eran los cálidos brazos de Antonio alrededor de sus hombros. Ni siquiera la alegría de ganar el campeonato podría compararse a la euforia absoluta que sintió en ese momento.

"¿Ganamos?" preguntó su padre entrando por la puerta principal, volviendo del trabajo justo entonces. Romano apartó a Antonio, quizás un poco violentamente, y corrió hacia su padre, contándole minuto a minuto el partido que había intentado, aunque no siempre con éxito, seguir.

¿Otro ejemplo?

La extraña obsesión de Antonio de salir del baño sólo con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, fresco del baño y haciendo parecer que era completamente normal enseñar al mundo sus abdominales. Romano no estaba de acuerdo con Antonio. Sus abdominales deberían esconderse bajo capas y capas de ropa.

"¡Hey, Lovino! Lo siento, ¿he tardado mucho?" preguntó Antoni , pero Romano sólo murmuraba algo y sus ojos vagaban por la parte superior del cuerpo de Antonio como si estuviera en trance antes de recordar que tenía que orinar, apartaba a Antonio y se atrincheraba en el baño durante dos horas.

Le costó un tiempo a Romano darse cuenta finalmente de lo que estaba pasando porque ese pensamiento no le había pasado por la mente nunca antes, ya que estaba seguro al cien por cien de que le gustaban las chicas. Todavía le gustaban, en lo que a él respecta, pero parecía que eso cambió ligeramente cuando Antonio entró en escena. Romano no lo llamaría enamoramiento. ¿Cómo podría? Antonio era mayor que él y no compartían los mismos gustos (excepto el fútbol, los tomates, la añoranza al mar, las siestas, las galletas de chocolate del armario de la izquierda de la cocina y mucho aceite de oliva en la ensalada… nada realmente importante). No era un enamoramiento porque Romano no podía tener un enamoramiento con un hombre seis años mayor que él.

Era sólo simple lujuria, sus hormonas volviéndose locas, la razón por la que no podía apartar los ojos de esos esculpidos músculos españoles. La lujuria era algo con lo que podía tratar.

A Antonio no parecía importarle de todas formas. Mientras que Romano se preocupaba, Antonio probablemente ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Era un tremendo idiota despistado, o se lo habría pensado dos veces antes de invadir el espacio de Romano cada vez que tenía ocasión. O llevarlo a la escuela, o esperarlo en la puerta de la escuela cuando sonaba el último timbre.

Romano no sabía lo que pensar de ello en realidad.

Así que hizo lo que mejor hacía e intentó complicarse la vida para sacar las cosas de su mente. Un problema por un problema, ¿verdad?

Quizás fue ese pensamiento masoquista el que llevó a Romano a hacer lo impensable ese día. Antonio lo había llevado al colegio, como siempre, pero esta vez estaba solo en el coche con él. Feliciano se quedó en casa con fiebre, y Heracles lo había llamado a primera hora esa mañana para decirle que no iba a la escuela ese día. Así que Romano se quedó para llenar el silencio antes de hacer algo estúpido, como estirarse para tocar a Antonio, por ejemplo. Desde el incidente del abrazo, estaba empeorando cada día, ese anhelo de tocar y sentir.

"… así que dice que debería hacer un examen de todo lo que aprendimos este semestre ¡o suspendería la asignatura!" exclamó Romano, "¡Yo solo, joder! ¿Te lo puedes creer?"

"Sé que lo harás genial." Dijo Antonio sonriendo. "Después podrás graduarte y dejar el instituto atrás."

"Hmph." Romano se encogió de hombros. "¿Y luego qué? No hay nada para mí ahí fuera."

"Oh, vamos." Dijo Antonio y dejó de concentrarse en la carretera para mirar a Romano. "Seguro que hay algo que te gusta."

Romano estaba mirando a Antonio a los ojos y cualquier cosa que quisiera decirle a Antonio en ese momento le sonaba como una invitación de boda. Se abofeteó mentalmente tan fuerte que hizo girar a su cabeza.

"Yo- bueno… y-yo…"

"Ya estamos." Dijo Antonio con un tono de disgusto en su voz que no pasó desapercibido para los oídos de Romano. No tuvo tiempo de analizar las cosas, sin embargo, debido a que el corazón de Romano decidió que no podía aguantarlo más y que quería salírsele por la garganta, ahora mismo, a no ser que hiciera algo estúpido.

Así que Romano aprovechó la oportunidad y salió prácticamente volando del coche. Antonio lo llamó, diciéndole que lo esperaría después de la escuela, y Romano asintió, o quizás negó con la cabeza, no lo sabía, maldición. Iba tarde a clase.

Romano pensó que las cosas se le estaban yendo de las manos. Sentir lujuria por alguien estaba bien, pero ahora se estaba volviendo ridículo y necesitaba aclarar las cosas.

Corrió a clase y justo delante de la puerta tuvo una revelación.

Hablaría con Ludwig.

Sí, ¿por qué no? Parecía una buena idea.

Y así fue como las cosas fueron cuesta abajo.

Para Romano reunir todo su coraje e ir a hablar con Ludwig sin que Feliciano se diera cuenta era una señal de que se estaba volviendo loco poco a poco. Esperó hasta el almuerzo, le dijo a Feliciano que alguien llamado Kiku lo estaba esperando en la biblioteca (lo que era medio verdad ya que Kiku lo estaba esperando en clase) y se sentó en frente de Ludwig, que estaba a punto de acabarse su bocadillo. Mantequilla y pepinillos. Asqueroso.

Cuando Romano se sentó, las rubias cejas de Ludwig se elevaron.

"¿Sí?"

"Necesitamos hablar."

Ludwig suspiró como si esperara esto y dejó su bocadillo. Romano se quedó mirándolo, larga y duramente, abrió la boca y… de repente se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué decir.

"Probablemente quieras saber qué pasó entre Feliciano y yo." Dijo Ludwig.

Sí, eso. Exactamente.

"Sí." Dijo Romano escondiendo su sonrojo detrás de su ceño fruncido. "Pero primero, ¿cuánto tiempo habéis estado saliendo?"

La curiosidad lo estaba matando.

Ludwig se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar, y Romano se asombró de ver el sonrojo que tiñó las mejillas de Ludwig. Ludwig tosió y entonces cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

"¿Quizás seis meses?"

"¿Es eso una pregunta?" preguntó Romano, bastante molesto. Ludwig rodó los ojos.

"Vale, seis meses y dos semanas."

Romano arqueó una ceja.

"¿Y cuándo peleasteis?" preguntó Romano.

"¿Me estás interrogando?" preguntó Ludwig. Romano lo encontró completamente intimidante, pero no se echó atrás.

"Puede ser que así sea, macho patatas." Espetó Romano. "Feliciano estaba jodidamente devastado y no quiere decirme porqué, bastado. ¡Así que escúpelo!"

"Puedo entender por qué no te lo dijo…" dijo Ludwig y evitó la mirada de Romano. Romano se sorprendió con eso, pero pacientemente esperó a que Ludwig continuara. Cuando no lo hizo, Romano comenzó a perder la paciencia.

"¿Bien?"

Ludwig lo miró a los ojos y su boca era una delgada línea en su cara.

"¿Sabes quién es mi padre?" preguntó Ludwig. Romano frunció el ceño. "Bueno, Feliciano tampoco lo conocía, y cuando lo conoció, cuando lo reconoció, Feliciano estuvo a punto de romper conmigo."

Romano estaba más confundido que otra cosa con las palabras de Ludwig, pero algo en su pecho comenzó a temblar y el temor tomó el control.

"¿Quién es tu padre?" preguntó Romano en un susurro y los ojos de Ludwig se pusieron tristes de repente.

"Heinrich Beilschmidt." Dijo Ludwig. El nombre no le decía nada a Romano, y le llevó un rato unir los puntos. Ludwig siguió evitando su mirada hasta que Romano recordó.

"¿Ese Heinrich?" preguntó Romano, primero susurrando, luego mucho más alto: "¿ _Ese_ Heinrich?"

Ludwig no dijo nada, pero no era necesario. Romano se puso muy pálido de repente y se levantó de la silla, con las manos cerradas fuertemente.

"¡¿Tú eres el hijo de ese bastardo?!" exclamó Romano y la sala entera se quedó en silencio de repente. Todo el mundo dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlos a él y a Ludwig. A Romano, sin embargo, no podía importarle menos y se quedó mirando a Ludwig como si lo viera por primera vez. Quería gritar, golpear a Ludwig y prenderle fuego a la escuela, pero no hizo nada.

De repente había una mano en su hombro y Romano giró la cabeza bruscamente para ver a un jadeante Feliciano.

"¡Lovino!"

"¿Salías con él?" preguntó Romano, su voz salvaje, apuntando a Ludwig. "¡De toda la gente-!"

"¡No lo sabíamos!" exclamó Feliciano, con los ojos empapados. "¡Pero Ludwig no hizo nada y, y…!"

"¡Y qué!" exclamó Romano, "¡Me ocultaste algo tan grande! ¡Oh, Dios mío!" gritó entonces, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, "¡Esto matará a papá!"

"¡No!" exclamó Feliciano de repente. "¡No se lo cuentes, por favor!"

Romano lo miró como si estuviera loco.

"¡Por supuesto que lo haré!"

"Le quiero, Lovino!" exclamó Feliciano al borde de las lágrimas. "¡No quiero perderle!"

Hubo un grito de asombro, pero Romano no se atrevió de nuevo a mirar a Ludwig a los ojos.

"Tengo que irme." Declaró Romano.

"¡Espera!" exclamó Feliciano, pero Romano agachó la cabeza y salió del comedor. Inconscientemente sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y llamó al número que se aprendió a conciencia en una tarde.

"Lovino, ¿qué pasa?"

"Ven y recógeme."

Antonio llegó a la puerta de la escuela diez minutos después. Romano ya lo estaba esperando e ignoró todas las preguntas de Antonio durante el camino. Viendo que no tenía sentido presionarlo, Antonio condujo a casa en silencio, mirando a Romano de vez en cuando.

Fue sólo cuando la puerta principal se cerró detrás de ellos y se encontraron a solas en las casa de los Vargas que Romano, de repente e inesperadamente, comenzó a gritar.

"¡Ese bastardo de mi hermano! ¿Sabes cómo murió mi madre?" los ojos de Romano estaban muy abiertos y mojados. "¡Murió en un accidente de coche intentando huir de una pelea que estalló entre mi padre y el amante de mi madre!"

Antonio se sorprendió por el repentino estallido de Romano, pero permaneció en silencio, esperando a que Romano continuara. No tuvo que esperar mucho.

"Mi padre trabajaba atodo el día, ¿sabes? Tenía su jodido negocio, ¡un pequeño imperio que había construido paso a paso! Nunca estaba en casa, y mi madre de pronto se sintió muy sola. Estoy seguro de que se sintió así, porque Feliciano y yo nos sentimos solos también."

"Lovino…" dijo Antonio, no sabiendo qué hacer. Romano lo ignoró.

"Así que el bastardo, ese Heinrich, entró en escena y mi madre se enamoró de él." Espetó Romano, "No sé cuánto tiempo había estado ocultándonoslo, ¡pero cuando mi padre lo descubrió…!"

"Lovino, cálmate." Dijo Antonio de nuevo, y Lovino de repente paró para mirarlo. Antonio contemplaba los húmedos ojos de Romano y se sintió como si le hubieran apuñalado en el pecho.

"Por eso empezó a beber. Ese Heinrich le quitó a la persona más importante para él. Dejó de trabajar y su negocio se hundió. Mi padre se convirtió en una sombra de lo que solía ser. Ese Heinrich lo arruinó."

"Lovino, lo siento mucho."

Romano comenzó a frotarse los ojos y susurró:

"Qué demonios." Se sorbió la nariz, "No quiero llorar."

"Está bien." Dijo Antonio y de pronto, inesperadamente, estiró la mano y agarró a Romano por los hombros tirando de Lovino hacia él hasta que sus pechos estaban presionados uno contra otro. La respiración de Romano se cortó por un momento, pero luego comenzó a llorar otra vez contra la camisa de Antonio.

"Está bien." Repitió Antonio para reconfortarlo en el oído de Romano. Sintió que sus ojos se humedecieron sin ninguna buena razón de por qué. "Estoy aquí." Susurró Antonio y apretó su abrazo, sintiendo la espalda de Romano contra sus dedos. "Siempre estaré aquí para ti."

De repente, inesperadamente, los brazos de Romano se levantaron y rodearon la parte superior del cuerpo de Antonio.

Y…

 _Ba-bump_.

A Antonio le dio un vuelco el corazón, su estómago se revolvió y la garganta se le secó.

"Lovino." Quería susurrar Antonio, pero sus labios no formaron ningún sonido.

 _Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump._

Antonio de repente reconoció el sentimiento y se sintió completamente perdido.

"Lovino. No puedo soportar verte llorar."

Antonio cerró los ojos.

Oh, mierda.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del señor Himaruya. Esta historia tampoco es mía, sino de la fantástica escritora _**Happymood** _ (os la recomiendo), quien amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducirla a español y publicarla.

¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer, por los comentarios, favs y follows! :D

¡Espero que disfrutéis con el nuevo capi!

* * *

Antonio no esperaba que Lovino se abriera a él más de lo que ya lo había hecho, pero lo hizo. De hecho permanecía echado sobre el costado de Antonio, con la cabeza descansando sobre el hombro de Antonio mientras le contaba la historia entera, demasiado devastado como para saber lo que estaba haciendo.

Antonio escuchaba. Escuchaba mientras su mejilla descansaba en la cabeza de Lovino, inhalando el olor del otro y abrazándolo estrechamente porque la idea de dejarlo irse hacía que le doliera el corazón. Así que escuchó mientras Lovino le contaba acerca del affaire que tuvo su madre, el hecho de que nadie supiera quién era él, sólo que se llamaba Heinrich y que era un alemán, la pelea que estalló entre él y el padre de Lovino cuando éste se enteró, su madre llorando y queriendo marcharse, huir, lo que la condujo a su muerte.

Todo el mundo tiene su propia historia que contar, y en ese momento Antonio quería abrirse y contarle a Lovino la suya también. Cómo terminó estudiando Agronomía cuando podría haber sido el heredero de un gran negocio. Pero no quería, porque si Lovino lo supiera, no habría manera de que el chico confiara en él de nuevo.

Cuando Lovino cayó dormido en sus brazos, mientras estaban acurrucados juntos en el sofá, Antonio sintió una ola de afecto moviéndose en su interior. Antonio cerró los ojos con fuerza y acarició la mejilla de Lovino una última vez antes de levantarse lentamente del sofá para no despertar a Lovino. Todavía era demasiado temprano para que Feliciano regresara a casa, y Antonio se preguntó si debería ir y recoger a Feliciano de la escuela. Durante un par de segundos sintió como si traicionara a Lovino, así que dejó de pensar en Feliciano por completo.

Quería arrancar el dolor de Lovino, hacerlo más fácil para él, y por eso, cuando la puerta principal se abrió y Rómulo entró, Antonio decidió hablar con él sin pensarlo dos veces. Era consciente de que Francis y Gilbert le dirían que se metiera en sus propios asuntos, si ellos lo supieran, pero no quería. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Lovino se había convertido en la persona más importante de su vida. Nada más importaba.

"¡Oh, Antonio!" exclamó Rómulo y luego levantó una ceja al notar a Lovino durmiendo en el sofá detrás de Antonio. El joven le lanzó una mirada a la figura durmiente de Lovino antes de indicarle a Rómulo que lo siguiera a la cocina. Sintiendo que algo iba mal, Rómulo hizo lo que le decían sin muchas quejas.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Rómulo preocupado. "¿Lovino está enfermo?"

"No." Dijo Antonio y se rascó la cabeza, preguntándose cómo debería comenzar a explicar lo que tenía que decir. "Err… creo que debería sentarse."

Rómulo lo hizo mirando a Antonio todo el tiempo. Antonio hinchó las mejillas, lo que parecería ridículo si la situación no fuera tan mala.

"Lovino descubrió lo del novio de Feliciano." Dijo Antonio decidiendo no dar rodeos. Rómulo inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, más confundido que antes.

"Oh." El Vargas más viejo dejó escapar un suspiro, "¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco?"

"No sé si usted ha visto al chico alguna vez personalmente." Comenzó Antonio, "Pero parece que ya conoce a su padre. Esa es la razón por la que Feliciano no estaba como siempre estos días y… bueno, Lovino me lo contó todo, pero creo que es mejor si alguien se ocupa a partir de aquí, así que aunque yo no tengo nada que ver con esa familia, lo haré."

"Antonio…" dijo Rómulo y frunció el ceño. "¿Tan malo es?"

Antonio se sentó también y se rascó la cabeza de nuevo. Luego su expresión se volvió seria y comenzó a contarle a Rómulo la historia entera. La cara de Rómulo se oscurecía con cada palabra que Antonio pronunciaba hasta que comenzó a temblar, evitando la mirada de Antonio y lanzando miradas significativas hacia el armarito donde estaba guardado el alcohol.

"Usted me dijo que su esposa murió en un accidente de coche mientras iba a recoger a Lovino y Feliciano de la escuela." Dijo Antonio. "Pero no fue así, ¿verdad?"

"No, mentí." Dijo Rómulo un poco brusco. "Quería olvidar esta historia tanto como pudiera."

"Ahora lo entiendo." Dijo Antonio con una sonrisa triste. "Sé cómo es."

"¿Lo sabes?" preguntó Rómulo venenosamente. "¿Diste las cosas por sentado porque estabas más ocupado ganando más poder que escuchando a tu esposa?"

"Nunca me he casado." Dijo Antonio serio. "Pero sí. Sé lo que es perderlo todo."

"No quiero preguntar." Espetó Rómulo. Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que continuara. "No puedo creer que Feliciano esté saliendo con el hijo de ese bastardo." Gruñó Rómulo y se pasó una mano por el pelo. "Dios. ¡Debería prohibirle para siempre que lo viera otra vez!"

"No creo que sea una buena idea." Dijo Antonio. Rómulo resopló y se levantó de repente llegando al armarito donde estaba el whisky en dos zancadas. Antonio se puso en pie y exclamó: "¡No haga eso!"

Rómulo se detuvo y miró a Antonio como si el chico hubiera dicho algo extremadamente ridículo.

"Lleva bebiendo toda su vida para olvidar a su esposa." Dijo Antonio firmemente, "¿Sabe por qué Lovino no va bien en la escuela a pesar de que ambos sabemos que es bueno en matemáticas?" preguntó después de un momento de silencio.

Las manos de Rómulo comenzaron a temblar. Antonio continuó:

"Me dijo que no quiere graduarse porque quiere cuidar de usted. Ambos están preocupados por usted y usted debería olvidar el pasado para cuidar de ellos." Antonio miró a Rómulo directamente a los ojos: "Eso es lo que hace un padre."

"Lo sé." Respondió Rómulo, "Sé muy bien que debería hacer eso, pero ya no puedo."

Antonio lo miró, y los labios de Rómulo se curvaron en una suave y triste sonrisa.

"Yo solía ser tan grande y poderoso." Dijo Rómulo, "Lo tenía todo y mi esposa era mi pilar. Heinrich la apartó de mí y me derrumbé. Necesito a mis hijos más de lo que ellos me necesitan a mí. Desde luego, puedo estar ahí, como un recuerdo de que tienen un hogar al que volver, pero no puedo cuidarlos tan bien como debería. Roderich y su mujer se ocupan ahora de Feliciano más de lo que yo lo he hecho nunca, y ahora ese chico…" Rómulo fue bajando la voz.

"Lovino me dijo que Feliciano lo ama." Dijo Antonio. Rómulo resopló, y a Antonio le recordó a Lovino. "Lovino no puede creer que Feliciano esté dispuesto a olvidarlo todo por él." Añadió Antonio.

"Lovino probablemente nunca se ha enamorado." Dijo Rómulo. Abrió el armarito, pero entonces, ante los asombrados ojos de Antonio, lo cerró de nuevo y se sentó en la silla una vez más. "Feliciano siempre ha sido mucho más fuerte de lo que aparenta."

"¿Entonces no le va a prohibir ver a ese Ludwig?" preguntó Antonio. Rómulo lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

"¿Acaso Feliciano me escuchará?" preguntó Rómulo con cara triste, "No importa. Feliciano tiene razón de todas formas, el chaval no me ha hecho nada." Añadió entonces, pero Antonio podía sentir una mentira en las palabras de Rómulo.

Antonio se sentó otra vez también y se pasó una mano por su castaño pelo. Rómulo permaneció inmóvil, mirándolo durante un momento hasta que suspiró:

"De verdad espero que ese Ludwig lo respete y no le haga daño nunca." Dijo Rómulo y después de una pausa momentánea añadió: "Debería hablar con él."

"Probablemente." Dijo Antonio.

"Antonio." Dijo Rómulo de pronto, y Antonio levantó la mirada hacia él. "Lovino se ha abierto bastante a ti."

Antonio no sabía qué decir, así que no dijo nada. En cualquier caso, Rómulo llenó el silencio por ambos.

"Hablaré con Lovino también." Continuó Rómulo. "Ninguno de nosotros perdonará a Feliciano por ahora, pero necesitamos aceptar la decisión de Feliciano de todos modos.

"Ludwig probablemente sea un buen chaval." Dijo Antonio sólo para hacer que Rómulo se sintiera mejor. Rómulo se encogió de hombros.

"¿Quién sabe?" dijo. "Ya lo veremos."

El silencio volvió a caer entre ellos. Rómulo estaba mirando la mesa fijamente mientras que Antonio no sabía si debía volver con Lovino o quedarse ahí. Antonio había estado sintiéndose así durante mucho tiempo, pero ese día ese deseo se multiplicó por diez. Ahora que sabía por qué, no podía soportar la idea de alejarse de Lovino durante más de un segundo. Quería volver y acurrucarse junto a él. No debía.

"Te preocupas mucho por Lovino." Dijo Rómulo de pronto como si leyera el pensamiento de Antonio. El corazón de Antonio dio un vuelco ante eso y miró a Rómulo directamente a los ojos. De repente se sintió muy expuesto y, sin pensar, se levantó y empezó a reírse.

"Tengo que escribir un trabajo para mañana."

"Vale." Dijo Rómulo aunque pareciera que no le creía. "Buena suerte con eso."

"Err… gracias…" Antonio fue bajando la voz. Tragó saliva y salió de la cocina sin mirar atrás. Sin que lo supiera, Rómulo lo vio marcharse, en su estómago se instaló un sentimiento de terror que no podía explicar realmente.

Durante los dos días siguientes la casa de los Vargas parecía un campo de batalla. Peleas repentinas estallaban entre Feliciano y Romano, mientras Rómulo se tomaba su tiempo tragándose su orgullo y dando vueltas en su habitación antes de decidirse a meterse. Antonio permanecía en su habitación la mayoría del tiempo, en parte porque acabaría empeorando las cosas poniéndose de parte de Lovino, y en parte porque honestamente tenía que hacer un montón de trabajo para la universidad (no es que los gritos lo ayudaran a concentrarse). El tercer día, sin embargo, los Vargas lo hablaron y Rómulo admitió que Ludwig no había hecho nada todavía y que no tenía sentido seguir peleando más. Romano protestó, Feliciano lloró y lentamente todo volvió a la normalidad.

Romano perdonaría a Feliciano tarde o temprano, aunque acabara odiando a Ludwig por el resto de su vida, pero durante las siguientes semanas evitó a Feliciano lo mejor que pudo y buscó la compañía de Antonio en su lugar. Antonio estaba en parte feliz y en parte asustado por el apego de Romano hacia él. Era consciente de que Romano tenía un pequeño enamoramiento, pero lo que Antonio sentía era mucho más que eso y ese hecho lo acojonaba.

Sin embargo, Antonio no era capaz de bloquear a Romano de su vida, no cuando todavía se sentía tan hundido después de la confesión de Feliciano. Así que cuando un día Romano irrumpió en la habitación de Antonio mientras el último estaba escribiendo las últimas líneas de su trabajo, Antonio tuvo una maravillosa idea para animar a Lovino.

Romano llevaba su libro de matemáticas debajo del brazo y sin decir una palabra se tiró sobre la cama de Antonio y lo abrió por una página al azar. Antonio sabía que era al azar porque el libro estaba boca abajo.

"Hey." Dijo Antonio girándose en su silla para mirar al joven. Lovino simplemente murmuró en respuesta y no levantó la mirada de su libro. "¿Quieres salir?"

Lovino se puso sentado ante eso, abriendo mucho sus ojos.

"¿Q-Qué?"

"El tiempo está tan bueno hoy." Dijo Antonio con una mirada soñadora, "Y tengo ganas de helado."

"Tengo que estudiar." Romano intentó ignorar las mariposas de su estómago. "Y tú también." Añadió luego para asegurarse.

"Lovino~" lloriqueó Antonio. "Como si hubieras venido aquí para estudiar mates." Añadió sin rodeos y se levantó de su silla con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Agarró la mano de Romano y tiró de él. "¡Vamos!"

"¡T-Tengo un examen!" exclamó Romano sonrojándose intensamente.

"¡Lo harás genial!" afirmó Antonio, cogió algo de dinero de su escritorio y sacó a Romano de la habitación. El libro de matemáticas se cayó al suelo, pero ninguno de ellos se paró a recogerlo. Antonio empezó a planear su día entero fuera mientras prácticamente huían de la casa de los Vargas. Primero helado, después un paseo por el parque y luego quizás ir al cine o-

Cuando Antonio se dio cuenta de que no había cogido las llaves de su coche, ya estaban a dos calles de la casa de los Vargas. Romano había estado en silencio todo el tiempo, caminando junto a Antonio pero sin mirarlo. Antonio decidió que ese era el momento para empezar alguna clase de conversación, así que se tocó los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y con una tímida sonrisa dijo:

"Quería ir al cine también." Informó a Romano. "¡Pero he olvidado las llaves de mi coche!"

Romano alzó la mirada hacia él, sorprendido, y frunció el ceño.

"¿Y te das cuenta ahora?" preguntó y dejó de caminar. Miró hacia atrás al camino que ya había recorrido y luego empezó a lloriquear: "¡¿Querías que hiciera todo el camino a pie?!" exclamó a pesar de que él tampoco pensó en ninguna razón por la que debiera recordarle a Antonio sus llaves del coche. La heladería no estaba lejos, el cine sin embargo… ¡no es que Romano quisiera pasar más tiempo del necesario con Antonio! Eso sí. Y Antonio no dijo nada sobre el cine. Sólo helado. Y… oh, qué demonios.

"¡Lo siento!" exclamó Antonio con una sonrisa pero sin decirlo en serio realmente. Lovino no sabía a qué estaba jugando Antonio, pero le siguió el rollo.

"Eso significa que tienes que llevarme." Dijo Romano con una sonrisa torcida y cruzó los brazos. "No voy a ir más lejos."

Los ojos de Antonio brillaron, sonrió divertido y de repente agarró a Romano, haciendo que saltara sobre su espalda por reflejo. Romano movió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Antonio para equilibrarse y empezó a patear las costillas del otro.

"¡Qué demonios, bastardo!

"¡Vamos!" exclamó Antonio riendo.

Las manos de Antonio agarraron instintivamente a Lovino de modo que no se cayera y con una sonrisa comenzó a correr muy rápido, evitando a los transeúntes sorprendidos como pudo. Lovino empezó a quejarse al principio pero luego comenzó a reírse y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Antonio.

"¡Vale! ¡Vale! Eres fuerte, ¡ya lo pillo!" exclamó Lovino, y Antonio se rio también y dejó bajar a Lovino, sorprendido de ver que el otro le sonreía alegremente. Él no lo comentó, sin embargo, por miedo a que Lovino intentara esconder su sonrisa de él por vergüenza. Se miraron el uno al otro durante un momento. Antonio seguía jadeando ligeramente, y la sonrisa de Romano se suavizó de repente. Sin saberlo, los corazones de ambos comenzaron a latir rápido y de forma sincronizada y a Antonio le encantaba la manera de la que las mejillas de Romano se ponían rojas.

"¡Esa es la heladería!" exclamó Romano de repente, con la voz un poco quebrada, y volviendo la vista de pronto. Antonio miró hacia donde Romano estaba apuntando y sonrió.

"¡El perdedor invita!" exclamó Antonio y comenzó a correr dejando atrás a un sorprendido Romano.

"¡Hey! ¡Bastardo!

Antonio se rio pero se sorprendió cuando de repente vio a Romano adelantarle y alcanzar la heladería un minuto antes que él. Culpó al hecho de que estaba cansado después de cargar a Romano pero tuvo que admitir que el más joven era un corredor veloz. Romano lo esperó delante de la puerta, jadeando y sonriendo.

"¡PERDEDOR!" exclamó Romano y Antonio sintió que sus labios formaban una sonrisa cada vez más suave cuanto más miraba al otro haciendo un baile de la victoria delante de él.

"¡Voy a pedir el helado más caro de la carta!" exclamó Romano con una sonrisa y entró.

Antonio negó con la cabeza con un gesto divertido y lo siguió dentro. Para cuando lo alcanzó, Lovino ya había pedido para ambos, aunque no tuviera ni idea de lo que Antonio podía querer. Además pidió alguno para llevarlo a casa, para su padre y su hermano. A Antonio no le importó, de hecho encontró la idea bastante dulce, y le dejó hacer lo que quería, y luego lo pagó todo como había prometido. La chica que les servía les sonrió y mientras les daba los dos cucuruchos dijo:

"¡Tu hermano pequeño es realmente lindo!"

Romano le lanzó una mirada asesina, mientras que Antonio se rio y cogió el cambio. Ella sonrió de nuevo y se fue a servir al próximo cliente, sin darle a Romano el tiempo suficiente para que se comportara como un gilipollas y dijera algo realmente vergonzoso.

"Debo parecer mucho más mayor de lo que creía." Dijo Antonio mientras salían de la heladería y comenzaban a pasear por ahí. Romano estaba haciendo un puchero.

"Pareces un niño de cinco años." Se quejó Romano, "También actúas como uno."

Antonio se echó a reír.

"Oh, ¿eso te hace tener dos a ti?" preguntó Antonio con una sonrisa burlona. Romano lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

"¡No quiero ser tu hermano pequeño!" exclamó Romano y lamió su helado. "Eso sería vergonzoso."

Antonio sonrió ampliamente y se paró para mirar a Romano a los ojos.

"¿Y qué quieres ser entonces?"

Romano se detuvo también y lo miró, enrojeciéndose mucho con la insinuación.

"¡Y-Y-Yo!" tartamudeó Romano pero no pudo darle ninguna respuesta inteligente. Antonio lo miro mientras Romano comenzó a insultarlo a falta de una mejor reacción. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad en su pecho y no quería hacer nada más que acercarse y-

"¡Romano!" exclamó alguien de repente. Antonio y Romano pararon… lo que quisiera que estuvieran haciendo y se volvieron a mirar a la vez de dónde provenía la voz. Romano inmediatamente reconoció a la chica con la que había estado soñando un tiempo atrás. Era muy hermosa, con pelo corto y rubio sujeto con un lazo rojo, y una brillante sonrisa. Romano se había sentido realmente atraído por ella antes, pero ahora se sintió algo molesto de que estuviera ahí, interrumpiendo… lo que hubiera estado pasando con Antonio. Sim embargo, le sonrió ampliamente.

"Hola, Bella."

"¡Hola!" exclamó Bella otra vez y sus ojos se posaron sobre Antonio, que se estaba comiendo su helado despreocupadamente. Antonio le sonrió y ella se sonrojó ligeramente.

"Err… él es Antonio." Dijo Romano con un carraspeo vergonzoso. Antonio le asintió a la chica, que lo saludó con la mano en respuesta.

"Encantada de conocerte." Dijo Bella, "Así que… ¿no estás estudiando para el examen de mañana?" le preguntó a Romano con una sonrisa tímida. Romano hizo un puchero.

"Lo haría, ¡si este bastardo no me hubiera pedido salir-! Es decir, ¡no _esa_ clase de salir-! ¡Él!-"

"No, lo comprendo." Dijo Bella con una risilla. "Bien, ¡te veré mañana en la escuela!" exclamó, luego inclinó la cabeza hacia Antonio. "¡Diviértete con tu novio!" añadió entonces y se marchó. Romano parpadeó y luego exclamó:

"¡Él no es-!"

"Se ha ido." Dijo Antonio riendo. Romano le lanzó una mirada asesina.

"¡Tú no eres mi novio!" exclamó.

"Por supuesto que no." Dijo Antonio con una sonrisa. "¡A no ser que quieras que lo sea!"

"¿Huh?" fue la inteligente réplica de Romano. Se sonrojó intensamente y golpeó a Antonio en el brazo. "Deja ya de bromear y vámonos a casa. El helado se va a derretir."

"Por supuesto." Dijo Antonio.

Una vez en casa, Romano le ofreció a su familia el helado que había llevado encogiéndose de hombros indiferentemente. Feliciano lo abrazó estrechamente en respuesta. Era lo más cercano a un "te perdono" que el joven Vargas recibiría de Romano, y Feliciano se sintió abrumado por eso. Se comieron la caja entera todos juntos, riendo y bromeando y molestándose unos a otros. Antonio observaba las tontas bromas de los Vargas, pero sus ojos nunca se apartaban de la cara de Romano. Sentía una calidez en su interior, incluso mirándolo solamente, y cuando Romano captaba su mirada y sonreía imperceptiblemente, Antonio le sonreía.

El día después, Antonio tuvo que ir a la universidad bastante tarde por la mañana para entregar su trabajo finalmente. Llevó a Feliciano y a Romano a la escuela y luego condujo directamente a la universidad seguro de que a esa hora del día el aparcamiento estaría prácticamente vacío. Lo estaba y aparcó junto a un Peugeot que conocía bastante bien mientras tarareaba una canción en voz baja.

Salió percatándose de que el conductor del Peugeot estaba todavía dentro del coche. Se agachó y golpeó la ventanilla con el dedo haciendo que el conductor lo mirara.

"¡Antonio!" exclamó Francis y abrió la puerta para salir. El amigo rubio de Antonio le sonrió ampliamente, y Antonio le sonrió de vuelta mientras se dirigía hacia el campus. "Pareces de muy buen humor hoy." Musitó Francis poniendo un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Antonio. Francis siempre había sido un sobón y a Antonio no le importaba lo más mínimo.

"Es la primera vez que te veo sonreír así por la mañana." Continuó Francis poniéndose a sospechar. "Siempre eres bastante gruñón."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Antonio tratando de quitarle importancia. Francis asintió.

"Si no te conociera tan bien, diría que estás enamorado."

"Eso es una tontería." Dijo Antonio riendo un poco aunque su corazón diera un vuelco con eso. "¿Cómo van tus estudios?" preguntó cambiando de tema. Francis se encogió de hombros y comenzó a quejarse de un profesor al que Antonio no conocía. Antonio estaba contento y fingió escuchar a Francis mientras que su mente voló hasta Romano.

No podía dejar de pensar en él. Lovino estaba siempre presente en su mente, y esa noche, después de salir juntos a la heladería, Antonio no podía dormirse al pensar que Romano estaba justo al otro lado de la pared. Lo quería cerca. Quería verlo justo en ese momento.

"… así que se lo dije amablemente para hacer el amor con ella." Estaba diciendo Francis, "Hey, ¿me estás escuchando?"

Antonio no lo escuchaba, y Francis sonrió.

"¿Qué hay de Lovino?

Eso captó la atención de Antonio.

"¿Qué pasa con él?

Francis se rio y señaló la cara sorprendida de Antonio.

"¡Sabía que me estabas escondiendo algo!" exclamó Francis y luego entrecerró los ojos, "No me digas que has terminado enamorándote del chico." Añadió luego con reproche.

"¡Yo-!" empezó Antonio, pero Francis era demasiado astuto para él y no tenía sentido negarlo. "¡Él es increíble!" dijo Antonio finalmente con una sonrisa tonta. "No lo sé. ¡Es tan lindo y-!"

"Joven." Terminó Francis por él. "¿No hemos hablado ya sobre eso?" preguntó. "Creí que tenía un novio."

"No me importa." Dijo Antonio. "¡Yo-!" Paró, miró alrededor y luego se encogió de hombros. "No estoy haciendo nada."

"Me dijiste que el chico se siente atraído por ti."

"Me alejaré." Razonó Antonio, "Sólo tiene diecisiete años."

"Buena observación, ¿así que decidiste enamorarte de él?" preguntó Francis. "Qué tierno."

"Francis, ¡yo-!" comenzó Antonio, "No lo sé, ¿vale? Simplemente ocurrió."

"Vas a salir herido, Antonio." Dijo Francis, "Y no quiero que salgas herido otra vez." Añadió luego. "Quizás deberías mudarte de allí. Mi compañero se acaba de mudar, ¡quizás-!"

Pero Antonio no lo estaba escuchando ya que sus ojos se habían posado en un folleto de uno de los tablones de anuncios. Dejó a Francis, que gruñó fuerte, para echar un vistazo de cerca y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"¡Mira esto, Francis!" exclamó Antonio, "¡Clases de guitarra!"

"¿No estás suficientemente ocupado con tus estudios?" preguntó Francis acercándose. Antonio cogió el folleto y lo metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

"Me distraerá de Lovino, ¿verdad?" mintió Antonio y Francis se encogió de hombros, conociendo demasiado bien a Antonio para creer una sola palabra de lo que decía.

Antonio no podía esperar para volver a casa y enseñarle a Lovino lo que había encontrado. Tenía clases por la tarde hasta bien tarde, pero no le prestó atención a ninguna de ellas. Cuando finalmente regresó a la casa de los Vargas se encontró a Lovino y a Feliciano viendo la tele juntos. Antonio sonrió ampliamente y tiró su mochila al suelo.

"¡Lovino!" exclamó y se sentó en el sofá entre Feliciano y Lovino. Los hermanos miraron a Antonio inquisitivamente, pero antes de que ninguno pudiera preguntar, Antonio sacó el folleto y prácticamente se lo puso a Lovino en la cara.

"¡Qué demonios es eso!" exclamó y le dio una patada en la cara a Antonio con los pies descalzos. "¿Qué es esto?" preguntó entonces cogiendo el folleto y leyéndolo con el ceño fruncido. Sus pies seguían en la cara de Antonio cuando preguntó sorprendido: "¿Clases de guitarra?"

Antonio agarró los pies de Romano y los bajó hasta su regazo. Se acercó mucho, y Romano tragó saliva por la proximidad.

"¡Podríamos ir juntos!" exclamó Antonio. "¡Dos veces a la semana y-!"

"¡Eso sería realmente dulce!" exclamó Feliciano haciendo notar su presencia. Lovino y Antonio lo miraron, y de repente Romano fue consciente de su posición. Romano pateó a Antonio otra vez, pero era difícil con la manera de la que los tres estaban sentados junto a los otros en un sofá verdaderamente estrecho.

"Cállate, Feli." Dijo Lovino, sonrojándose por la manera de la que Antonio estaba apretado contra él.

"Creo que es una buena idea." Dijo Feliciano.

"¡Di que sí, Lovino!" exclamó Antonio como el niño grande que era, y de pronto agarró los pies de Romano y empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

"¡Qué demonios!" se quejó Romano y entonces se rio. "¡Suéltame!"

"¡No hasta que digas que sí!" exclamó Antonio. Feliciano se rio también y vio el espectáculo desde su lado del sofá.

"¡Dios, Antonio! ¡Te mataré!" exclamó Romano entre risas, "¡Vale, vale! ¡Hagámoslo!"

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Antonio con una sonrisa y soltó los pies de Romano para abrazarlo estrechamente en su lugar. Romano se sonrojó diez tonos de rojo con eso e intentó patéticamente apartarlo.

"Sois muy monos." Murmuró Feliciano detrás de Antonio. El mayor se rio y se desenredó de Romano sólo para agarrar a Feliciano y abrazarlos a los dos.

"¡Ambos lo sois!" exclamó Antonio. Feliciano se rio mientras que Romano hizo un puchero y le dio un tortazo fuerte a Antonio en la cabeza, pero en este punto parecía más una caricia que un auténtico tortazo.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del señor Himaruya. Esta historia tampoco es mía, sino de la fantástica escritora _**Happymood** _ (os la recomiendo), quien amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducirla a español y publicarla.

* * *

A veces el Universo tiene un extraño sentido del humor, especialmente si se burla de dos personas que están conectadas de alguna manera y a las que les dicen la misma frase en el mismo momento sin ninguna diferencia mientras están en dos partes diferentes de la misma ciudad.

"Pareces de muy buen humor hoy."

Antonio y Romano no tenían ni idea de que estaban conectados en ese momento por tal frase, ni tampoco las dos personas que lo dijeron. La reacción también fue, curiosamente, la misma:

"¿Qué?"

Romano estaba en la escuela y estaba intentando concentrarse en su examen de matemáticas cuando ocurrió. Ni siquiera se volvió para mirar al chico que lo dijo, que estaba encorvado en su sitio aburrido y con su papel a medio escribir.

"Pareces de muy buen humor hoy…" susurró Heracles otra vez estirando la mano hacia delante y tiró de la camiseta de Lovino para llamar su atención. Se echó más sobre su pupitre en el proceso y algunos de los papeles se cayeron con su movimiento. "¿De verdad tienes tanta seguridad en los finales?" preguntó Heracles cuando Lovino le apartó la mano de un manotazo.

"Señor Karpusi." Exclamó el profesor, "Todavía quedan cinco minutos hasta el final del examen. ¿Quiere que le ponga un suspenso del tirón?"

Heracles se encogió de hombros y se sentó un poco más apropiadamente. El profesor le sonrió con suficiencia y miró su reloj. Romano escribió su última respuesta y dejó el bolígrafo sobre la mesa.

"¿Por qué me preguntas eso?" preguntó Lovino echándose sobre su silla y estirando los brazos, fingiendo bostezar, de modo que pudiera acercarse al pupitre de Heracles. El otro se encogió de hombros.

"Sigues sonriendo."

"¿Me puedes ver la cara desde ahí detrás?" preguntó Lovino y alzó una ceja, echando un vistazo a su amigo por encima del hombro.

"Dejad los bolígrafos." Exclamó el profesor justo en ese momento. "Entregadme vuestros exámenes."

Lovino le dio el suyo al profesor e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta en su sitio para mirar a Heracles, que bostezó sonoramente y entregó su hoja mientras se masajeaba sus cansados ojos.

"Puedo ver las vibraciones de amor que vienen de ti." Dijo aburrido Heracles. El profesor cogió su hoja, la miró y frunció el ceño molesto murmurando: "Ni siquiera lo has intentado." Al mismo tiempo que Lovino se ponía de pie y gritaba:

"Mis ¿ _qué_?"

"¡Señor Vargas!" exclamó sobresaltado el profesor y casi tirando todas las hojas al suelo. "Siéntese. ¡No le he dado permiso para irse!" Exclamó, "Niños." Murmuró por lo bajo. Lovino le lanzó una mirada, pero le hizo caso y se sentó mirando a Heracles con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Estás intentando meterte conmigo, ¿verdad… bastardo?" preguntó Lovino pero su tono sonó más dudoso que enojado. Heracles se encogió de hombros.

"Sois libres para iros." Declaró el profesor justo entonces.

"Ni siquiera estás intentando ocultarlo." Dijo Heracles con una sonrisilla. Lovino lo miró un momento en shock, luego chasqueó la lengua y rodó los ojos.

"Vuelva a dormirte, joder." Dijo Lovino "Vuelva a dormirte, joder." Dijo Lovino y empezó a poner enfadado las cosas en su mochila mientras que Heracles se reía, ya preparado para irse. Lovino le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero resopló cuando se dio cuenta de que Heracles era prácticamente inmune a ella.

"No estoy enamorado de nadie. Olvídalo." Dijo Lovino mientras salían de la clase juntos a los pasillos llenos de gente.

"Antonio parecía interesado." Dijo Heracles simplemente, ante lo que Lovino se detuvo en seco. Heracles se volvió a mirarlo frunciendo las cejas.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Antonio?" preguntó Lovino.

"¿De quién más estás enamorado?" preguntó Heracles con falsa curiosidad. Lovino se quedó boquiabierto literalmente y se alejó, golpeando con fuerza a Heracles en el hombro en el proceso. Heracles negó con la cabeza y lo siguió a su próxima clase.

En el otro lado de la ciudad, Gilbert también parecía que no había visto a su amigo tan feliz en la vida.

"Pareces de muy buen humor hoy." Murmuró mientras Antonio tarareaba una canción bajito mientras revisaba el proyecto que tenía que presentarle a su profesor.

"¿Qué?" preguntó levantando la vista de su papel hacia su amigo albino. ¿Lo parece?"

"¡Si lo parece, pregunta!" exclamó Gilbert y estalló en una carcajada. "Prácticamente apestas a felicidad."

"Me duché esta mañana." Afirmó Antonio inseguro y se olió las axilas. "Quizás debería haberme puesto colonia, como dice Francis."

"¡No!" exclamó Gilbert. "¡Eso es lo menos masculino que podrías hacer!" ¡Las mujeres adoran nuestro olor natural y masculino!"

Antonio no estaba muy convencido.

"¡Pero Francis-!"

"¡Olvida lo que dice ese marica!" Gilbert se detuvo bruscamente y negó con la cabeza divertido, "Oh, lo estás haciendo otra vez, ¿verdad? Pero no va a funcionar." Afirmó moviendo su dedo índice a Antonio. "Estás intentando hacerme cambiar de tema, pero no lo conseguirás. Hoy no. Yo gano."

"Vale." Dijo Antonio con un resoplido, "¿Cuál era la pregunta?"

Gilbert sonrió y puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Antonio.

"¿Cuál es la razón detrás de esta homosexualidad antinatural?"

"¿Es eso otro de tus juegos de palabras?" preguntó Antonio. Gilbert se rio pero negó con la cabeza.

"¡Escúpelo!"

"Creo que mi proyecto es realmente bueno." Dijo Antonio con una brillante sonrisa. "¡Aprobaré esta asignatura sin problema!"

Gilbert gruñó.

"¡Y empiezo las clases de guitarra hoy!" añadió Antonio, sus ojos brillaban con alegría.

"¿Clases de guitarra?" preguntó Gilbert desconcertado. "¡El que estás haciendo con-! Espera. ¿Es sobre ese chico otra vez?"

"¿Lovino?" preguntó Antonio. Parpadeó como un búho a sus amigos y luego movió la mano restándole importancia. "Por supuesto que no."

"Antonio." Dijo Gilbert, sus labios formaron una fina línea. "Tú sabes cómo pienso sobre eso…"

"No pasa nada con Lovino." Lo interrumpió Antonio. "¡Ahora dime lo que piensas de mi proyecto!"

Gilbert lo dejó pasar y comenzó a leer lo que Antonio le había entregado a pesar de que sabía que Antonio estaba mintiendo. Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada al respecto y decidió sacar el tema cuando Antonio no consiguiera encontrar excusas para evitar sus preguntas.

Antonio sabía que estaba mintiendo, aunque dijera que sólo estaba rodeando la verdad. Era cierto que no estaba pasando nada con Lovino. En sentido estricto. Sin embargo, desde su media cita juntos, Antonio se sentía cada vez más atraído por Lovino, y Lovino también parecía acercarse más y más a la burbuja personal de Antonio.

Ocurriría sin que ambos lo notaran realmente. Como en esas no-tan-raras ocasiones en las que Lovino estaría ahí viendo la televisión y Antonio se sentaría ahí con él trayendo algo de beber o de comer. Un día Lovino estaría en el sitio más alejado del sofá, el próximo se sentaría más cerca, y en cierto punto se encontraría a mitad de camino y pondría la cabeza en el hombro de Antonio como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Habría pequeñas cosas como Lovino pasándole el pan en el almuerzo y Antonio sintiendo escalofríos recorriendo su espalda cuando sus dedos se tocaran. Antonio miraría a Lovino y notaría que Lovino le devolvería la mirada, con deseo en sus ojos que haría que Antonio se diera cuenta de que nada había sido accidental.

Lo que volvía loco a Antonio era cómo la familia de Lovino no veía nada, y Lovino se aprovecharía de su ceguera, acercándose a Antonio y flirteando con él con medias sonrisas y bromas medio-ofensivas-pero-no-realmente justo debajo de la nariz de su padre.

Antonio pronto se dio cuenta de que Lovino no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Lovino sólo estaba cediendo a un impulso que no sabía que tenía, y Antonio sabía que no debería seducirlo y que en su lugar debería detenerlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

No podía, sin embargo.

Lovino era fascinante.

Así que no debía ser una sorpresa que Antonio estuviera tan ansioso por empezar sus clases de guitarra con Lovino. Esas serían ocasiones en las que podía tocar con Lovino sin pensar en su familia o en que sus amigos lo regañaran. Estarían solos rodeados por personas que no los conocían, y Lovino podría actuar más libremente de lo que lo hacía en casa.

Sin que Antonio lo supiera, Lovino sentía exactamente lo mismo. El hecho de que Antonio flirteaba con él lo abofeteó un día de la nada. Pensó que Antonio estaba tratando de no llamar la atención, pero sabiendo lo estúpido y despistado que era, Lovino encontró divertido que Antonio lo estuviera siquiera intentando.

Antonio estaría en todas partes, enseñando sus abdominales a la más mínima ocasión, y actuando como si eso hiciera que Lovino babeara.

Por supuesto que eso no hacía babear a Lovino, no seáis _tontos_ , pero pensaba que era interesante cómo Antonio se pavoneaba sólo con una toalla alrededor de la cintura después de una ducha cuando sabía que Lovino estaba por allí. A Lovino simplemente le encantaba más si iba de camino al baño justo entonces y golpeaba ligeramente a Antonio en el hombro, mirándolo y murmurando algo sobre pervertidos.

La sonrisa que Antonio le brindaba en esas ocasiones haría que el corazón de Lovino latiera como loco durante horas.

Pero lo que a Lovino le gustaba más era la manera de la que Antonio sabía exactamente lo que Lovino quería en cualquier momento. Lovino nunca había conocido a nadie que le prestara atención hasta tal nivel. Estaba acostumbrado a estar a la sombra de su padre y su hermano, y ver que otras personas lo consideraban tan importante que necesitaban saber qué le gustaba era imposible de creer.

Cuando Antonio lo consoló después de derrumbarse y contarle a Antonio todo sobre sus padres y el novio de Feliciano, Lovino se había dado cuenta de cuánto contaba con Antonio. De repente se convirtió en el centro de su mundo.

Lovino no podía esperar para empezar las clases de guitarra con Antonio. Estarían solos entonces, actuando como quisieran, porque no habría nadie juzgándolos. Lovino fingiría ser mayor, más maduro, de modo que nadie pensara en su diferencia de edad. Podría estar cerca de Antonio sin preocuparse de lo que su padre diría.

Lovino quería estar con él.

Antonio quería estar con Lovino, Antonio se dio cuenta ese día cuando él y Lovino se montaron en el coche para ir a su primera clase de guitarra. Discutieron durante todo el camino, y se sentaron juntos en la clase.

Lovino no podía apartar los ojos de Antonio.

"¡Hola, mis queridos estudiantes!" dijo la joven señora con una sonrisa amable y dando una palmada. Lovino se revolvió en su asiento nerviosamente, apretando contra sí mismo la guitarra de segunda mano que les pidieron que cogieran.

"¿No es genial, Lovino?" le susurró Antonio entonces, sobresaltándolo. Lovino chasqueó la lengua.

"Nunca me vas a llamar Romano, ¿verdad?" preguntó Lovino con una sonrisa. Antonio sólo se encogió de hombros.

"¡Quiero presentaros a dos nuevos estudiantes!" dijo la señora de pronto apuntándolos, sentados en la esquina más alejada de la habitación, "Antonio." Dijo revisando su libreta. Antonio le dirigió una sonrisa y ella se la devolvió con entusiasmo antes de mirar su lista otra vez: "¡Y Ro-!"

"Lovino." Se metió Lovino. Todo el mundo se volvió a mirarlo, y sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían. "Ese es mi nombre." Susurró luego centrándose en la guitarra más que en la mirada que Antonio le estaba dirigiendo.

"Ese es un nombre adorable." Dijo la señora y lo anotó, "Muy bien. Os habéis perdido nuestras dos primeras clases, ¡pero estoy segura de que no tendréis ningún problema para poneros al día! ¡La semana pasada enseñé las bases-!"

Los ojos de Antonio seguían sobre Lovino. No podía creer lo que había oído, pero luego tuvo que olvidarlo todo ya que tenía que concentrarse en las notas.

Pero no importaba cuánto lo intentara Antonio, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Lovino.

Esa noche después de soportar el interrogatorio que Feliciano y Rómulo les habían preparado, Antonio y Lovino se fueron a su habitación.

"¡Buenas noches, Antonio!" exclamó Feliciano, "¡Me alegro de que te hayas divertido hoy! ¡Tengo muchas ganas de oírte tocar!"

"Acuéstate, Feliciano." Espetó Romano molesto. Feliciano le sacó la lengua y se metió en su cuarto mientras Lovino rodaba los ojos y miró a Antonio.

"Creo que nunca lo conseguiré." Dijo Lovino, "Era jodidamente difícil mover los dedos de esa manera."

Antonio se rio.

"Estoy de acuerdo." Dijo Antonio, su mano estaba en el pomo de la puerta de su cuarto pero no lo giraba. "Si ella cree que eso era fácil, ¡me pregunto cómo será lo difícil!

"Hmph." Refunfuñó Romano, "Eres irritantemente modesto. Lo hiciste bien, bastardo."

"Estaba haciendo lo mismo que hacías tú, eso es todo." Dijo Antonio con una sonrisa. Lovino se sonrojó con eso.

"Deberías haberte concentrado en tus propias manos." Dijo Lovino mirando hacia otro lado.

"Debería, ¿no?" se rio Antonio, "Lo haré la próxima vez."

"Sí…" Lovino bajó la voz, "La próxima vez." Levantó la vista y encontró los ojos de Antonio.

"La próxima vez." Repitió Antonio. Lovino dio un paso adelante, luego se paró y miró a Antonio otra vez.

"Me alegro de que estuvieras de acuerdo en hacer eso." Dijo Antonio entonces, su voz volviéndose realmente suave. El corazón de Lovino dio un vuelco.

"Es lo que yo quería." Espetó Lovino. "Lo que no entiendo es por qué querías unirte a mí. E-Es molesto tenerte alrededor todo el maldito tiempo."

"¿Soy molesto ahora?" preguntó Antonio con una sonrisa, y Lovino sintió que sus propios labios se curvaban hacia arriba.

"Lo eres." Susurró Lovino.

"¡LOVINO! ¿Dónde está mi pijama?" exclamó Feliciano de repente desde el interior de la habitación, y Lovino rompió el contacto visual con Antonio.

"¿Para qué lo quieres?" preguntó Lovino, "¡Tú duermes en bolas!"

"¡Hoy hace frío!"

"¡IDIOTA!" exclamó Lovino y miró a Antonio una vez más.

"Buenas noches, Lovino." Dijo Antonio. Lovino asintió, se quedó donde estaba un momento y luego se metió en su cuarto.

Esa noche Lovino dio muchas vueltas en la cama, pero no importaba la posición, no pudo descansar ni dormir un poco. Estaba tan disgustado y enfadado. Quería levantarse y hacer algo. Quería cerrar los ojos y caer en la inconsciencia. Quería. Pero no podía.

La mirada que Antonio le echó. La sonrisa que Antonio le había lanzado mientras le arrancaba los acordes a su guitarra. Esos dedos.

Oh, Dios, esos dedos.

Lovino gruñó, mientras Feliciano dormía pacíficamente en la cama en el otro lado de la habitación. Lo estaba volviendo loco, esta calma exterior. Como si nada estuviera pasando, como si nada estuviera ocurriendo, mientras que una tormenta de emociones causaba estragos dentro de él. Lovino contempló el techo durante un momento. Escuchó el continuo tictac de su reloj.

Y entre cada tictac estaba esa sonrisa otra vez. Tic. Esos ojos verdes. Tac. Ese brillo de emoción. Tic. Su corazón latiendo rápido. Más rápido.

Otro gruñido.

"Qué demonios estoy haciendo…" dijo Lovino y de repente cambió a una posición sentada. En dos pasos estaba fuera de la habitación y dirigiéndose hacia la de Antonio. Tocó a la puerta suavemente temeroso de despertar a su padre. La puerta se abrió casi de inmediato, y Lovino contempló los ojos ampliamente abiertos de Antonio.

"¡Lovino, es-!"

Lovino agarró la cara de Antonio y tiró de él hasta que sus labios se chocaron. Antonio se quedó desconcertado durante un momento, pero entonces sus brazos encontraron la cintura de Lovino y profundizó el beso sin pensárselo dos veces.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del señor Himaruya. Esta historia tampoco es mía, sino de la fantástica escritora _**Happymood** _ (os la recomiendo), quien amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducirla a español y publicarla.

* * *

Antonio esperaba que el mundo se detuviera y desapareciera en un flash de luz brillante. Incluye algunos terremotos y algunas tormentas, y todo habría tenido sentido para él. Esto, no obstante.

"Pásame algo de pan, ¿quieres?"

Antonio miró las rebanadas de pan delante de él, luego a Lovino extendiendo su mano mientras se llenaba la cara de pasta. Antonio no podía evitar pensar que era lindo.

"Toma." Dijo, finalmente poniendo en orden su mente y pasándole a Lovino lo que había pedido. El último lo miró, sonrió, sonrió sinceramente, y volvió a su comida. Antonio sintió que su corazón se hacía añicos –de buena forma― y el sentimiento era parecido a los terremotos que esperaba que ocurrieran más que nada de lo que estaba pasando desde que Lovino decidió que era una idea correcta empezar a besarse con él.

"¡Oye! ¡No te lo comas todo!" exclamó Feliciano meneando su tenedor manchado de salsa. Lovino le sacó la lengua y Feliciano hizo un puchero. Rómulo suspiró y golpeó a sus dos hijos en la cabeza con la parte de atrás de su tenedor.

"¡Chicos!"

"¡Bastardo!"

Antonio no necesitaba levantar la cabeza de su plato para saber que el que había dicho una palabrota había sido Lovino. No podía dejar de sonreír con eso. Todo era demasiado normal, y Antonio no podía dejar de preguntarse si lo de la noche anterior había ocurrido de verdad. ¿Fue sólo un sueño? ¿Estaba todavía en España esperando para decidir qué hacer con su vida?

Y luego ahí estaba esto.

"Oye, ¿Lovino?" preguntó Antonio, ignorando las miradas sorprendidas que recibió cuando Lovino respondió a su nombre.

"¿Sí?"

"Necesito ir a comprar un libro a la ciudad, ¿quieres venirte?"

"Sí."

Antonio y Lovino no se dieron cuenta del arqueo de cejas que hizo Rómulo, y Lovino ciertamente no se percató de que Feliciano estiraba la mano y le robaba su pan medio comido. Lovino seguramente habría insultado a Feliciano con todo su ser, pero no tenía más ojos que para Antonio.

"¿No tienes que estudiar para los finales?" reprochó Rómulo. Lovino rodó los ojos.

"Necesito un poco de aire fresco, ¿acaso puedes culparme, joder?" dijo Lovino y se levantó, su plato estaba todavía medio lleno. "¡Vamos!"

Antonio asintió, le sonrió a Rómulo y siguió a Lovino fuera.

"¡No vuelvas tarde!" gritó Rómulo desde la cocina. "¡Sé que tienes el de Física, jovencito!"

Antonio sonrió detrás de su mano cuando Lovino rodó los ojos al techo otra vez y le respondió gritando.

"¡Seguro, viejo ghoul!"

"¿Ghoul?" preguntó Feliciano, pero Antonio y Lovino estaban al otro lado de la puerta antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera oír lo que Rómulo tenía que decir a eso.

"¿Ghoul?" preguntó Antonio mientras comenzaban a caminar calle abajo. Lovino se encogió de hombros y lentamente se hizo a un lado hasta que su brazo quedó pegado al de Antonio.

"Lo del libro era una mierda de excusa." Exclamó Lovino. Antonio se encogió de hombros también, pero sus labios temblaron hacia arriba cuando se agachó y entrelazaron sus dedos juntos. Fue muy fácil. Lovino no se sonrojó, como Antonio había esperado que hiciera, pero tampoco pareció que le importara mucho. Antonio pronto se dio cuenta de que era más una cosa de inseguridad que un gesto indiferente, porque Lovino de pronto se detuvo, miró hacia abajo, miró a cualquier parte menos a Antonio y su mano, y preguntó:

"¿De verdad estamos haciendo esto?"

Antonio se sintió bien entonces. La ola de calidez que lo envolvió, los terremotos y tormentas que había esperado no eran nada más que el galope de su corazón contra su caja torácica. Así que nadie podía culparle cuando inclinó la cabeza y besó a Lovino directamente en los labios. El mundo desapareció en un flash de luz brillante, y se volvió todavía más brillante cuando Lovino le devolvió el beso.

"¿A dónde quieres ir?" preguntó Antonio cuando se separaron para tomar algo de aire. Lovino simplemente se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar otra vez, arrastrando a Antonio con él mientras sus dedos seguían todavía entrelazados.

Antonio no sabía por qué, pero se echó a reír entonces y se ganó una mirada asesina por parte de Lovino, que le dio una patada no muy fuerte en la espinilla porque no podía entender por qué Antonio se estaba riendo en primer lugar. No importaba, aun así. En ese momento Lovino se sintió en paz consigo mismo, por primera vez desde que su madre murió.

* * *

"De verdad que no te entiendo." Dijo Francis esa noche, negando con la cabeza sobre un vaso de vino. "Tú sabes que estoy de acuerdo con todas las clases de amor prohibido, pero esto es demasiado."

"Lovino lo empezó." Dijo Antonio como defensa, y Gilbert resopló en el otro lado del sofá.

"Suenas como un bebé." Afirmó Gilbert, luego suspiró: "Salir con menores debe tener esa clase de efecto secundario, supongo." Dijo Gilbert sorbiendo su cerveza. Antonio le echó una mirada por eso.

"No es un menor."

"Es seis, quizás incluso siete, años menor que tú." Dijo Gilbert, sus ojos fijos en la pantalla del televisor. "Llámalo como quieras; para mí es lo mismo."

"Vale, quizás en algunos estados es ilegal, ¡pero-!" comenzó Antonio pero no supo cómo terminar su frase. Gilbert le sonrió, pero su cara se puso seria de nuevo.

"Mi hermano es casi tan joven como este Lovino, Antonio." Dijo Gilbert, "No esperes que te apoye en esta relación."

"No sé si es una relación todavía." Dijo Antonio. ¿O lo era? Lovino le había permitido besarle cada vez que Antonio había tenido ocasión. Se habían sentado cerca el uno del otro en la cama de Antonio mientras Lovino estudiaba para su examen de Física y Antonio redactaba su nuevo proyecto en el portátil. No era muy diferente a cuando Antonio le había dado clases, pero Rómulo venía a echarles un vistazo mucho más a menudo que entonces.

No obstante, si se trataba de una relación, Antonio sintió que era desde hacía mucho tiempo. Antonio no sabía cómo había logrado vivir hasta ahora sin Lovino a su lado.

"Oye, Antonio." Dijo Francis chasqueando los dedos delante de la cara de Antonio. Los ojos de Antonio se fijaron en su amigo rubio al instante. "Escúchame. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando tú tenías diecisiete años?"

Los ojos de Antonio se oscurecieron.

"¡Yo no voy a ser como-!"

"Quizás sí, quizás no." Dijo Francis con reproche. "Quizás no sea la misma historia. El padre de Lovino no le ha pedido a Lovino que ligue contigo para ganarse tu confianza y hacer que las empresas de vuestras familias se fusionen. La familia de Lovino no está tratando de comprar todas vuestras existencias al menor precio posible, y Lovino no acabó enamorándose de ti sólo para darse cuenta de que tú estabas jugando a ese juego todo el tiempo. Tú no conseguiste hacer que se enamorara de ti y que giraran las tornas de modo que la única que ganó una fortuna no fuera la familia de Lovino sino la tuya, dejando a Lovino, su hermano y su padre sin un centavo después de años y años de ser una parte importante del mercado. ¿Entiendes lo que estoy diciendo?"

"Yo nunca traicionaría a Lovino así." Dijo Antonio. "¡Tú sabes que yo-!"

"Tú sabes tan bien como yo que a los diecisiete se está bastante ciego para todo. Tú sabes que a esa edad piensas que tienes el mundo en tus manos, y no hay nada más importante que tú." Dijo Francis serio. "Lovino probablemente no se da cuenta de lo que significa meterse en una relación contigo, con alguien mayor que él y con otras prioridades."

Antonio observó a su amigo durante un largo rato, pero estaba empezando a darse cuenta de a dónde quería llegar Francis.

"Después de que ocurriera eso, finalmente te diste cuenta de lo querías hacer con tu vida, ¿recuerdas? Habías sido rico toda tu vida y de repente no eras nada. Pero cuando estaba enamorado de ella, ¿qué querías hacer?" preguntó Francis, "Gilbert y yo estábamos tan ciegos como tú entonces."

"¡Yo no estaba-!" sentenció Gilbert pero Francis lo acalló.

"Estábamos tan orgullosos de ti, saliendo con una chica tan magnífica, pero ella te tomó el pelo. Desperdiciaste una gran parte de tu adolescencia siguiéndola a todas partes. Lovino hará lo mismo, Antonio."

"¡Él-!"

"Él no sabe lo que quiere hacer en la vida, y probablemente su mayor objetivo ahora mismo sea estar contigo. Él tiene que terminar el instituto, ir a la universidad quizás, o encontrar un trabajo que le guste. Tú tienes que acabar tus estudios también, tú también tienes un objetivo en la vida. Si os quedáis el uno con el otro, ninguno de vosotros va a ganar nada."

"Este es el joven Francis hablando." Dijo Gilbert. "Casi puedo oírle quejándose."

Francis le echó una mirada.

"Es verdad." Espetó Francis, "Desperdicié mi única oportunidad de ir a la universidad que quería porque estaba tan ciegamente enamorado que prefería pasar mis horas con él en lugar de hacer lo que quería hacer. ¡Y tú-!" apuntó con su vaso vacío a Gilbert, "-¿ni siquiera tienes un poco de curiosidad por saber cómo podría ser si dejaras de ir detrás de las faldas de Elizabeta de una vez?"

Gilbert se quedó en silencio ante eso y abrió otra lata de cerveza. Mantuvo los ojos pegados a la pantalla y no habló durante el resto de la noche. Francis volvió su atención a Antonio otra vez.

"Tienes una gran responsabilidad aquí, Antonio, y aunque realmente no quiero molestarte, te quiero y quiero que tomes la decisión correcta." dijo Francis y suspiró. "¿Cómo te sentiste cuando ella te dejó y tu vida se fue a la mierda?"

"Horrible." Dijo Antonio en un suspiro. "La culpé por desperdiciar mi vida."

"¿Y qué hizo ella?"

"Siguió trabajando para su padre. No perdió nada."

Francis asintió, puso su vaso en la mesita del café y lo cambió por la botella. Antonio no sabía qué pensar y durante el resto de la noche las palabras de Francis dieron vueltas por su cabeza, luchando una batalla con sus sentimientos que acabó con él casi teniendo un ataque de pánico.

* * *

Lovino estaba preparado para acostarse. Feliciano lo había dejado solo en la habitación para lavarse los dientes, y Lovino encontró la oportunidad para quitarse su estoica máscara y tarareó canciones alegres contra su pecho. Fue en ese estado en el que Rómulo lo encontró. Su adre abrió la puerta suavemente y se echó sobre el marco durante un rato, viendo cómo Lovino preparaba sus cosas para el día siguiente.

"Estás feliz." Afirmó Rómulo, dando un susto de muerte a Lovino.

"¡Bastardo!" gritó Lovino, "Llama la próxima vez."

Rómulo resopló con desaprobación.

"Esta es mi casa y hago lo que quiero."

Lovino hizo una mueca y se dejó caer en su cama.

"Bueno, también es la mía, así que en tu cara." Dijo Lovino, y Rómulo sonrió.

"Tu comentario está falto de tu malicia habitual, así que supongo que las cosas con Antonio van genial."

Lovino parpadeó ante las palabras de su padre una vez, luego dos, luego se levantó de un salto de la cama y comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido que ninguno de ellos pudo comprender. Rómulo alcanzó a su hijo en dos zancadas y puso sus brazos sobre los hombros de Lovino, que estaba hiperventilando.

"¡Hay-!"

"Oh, cállate." Dijo Rómulo, "Soy un viejo ghoul, como dijiste amablemente esta mañana, y veo cosas que tu joven alma ni siquiera puede imaginar que existen."

Lovino se quedó mirándole, y Rómulo se quedó mirándole a él. La competición de miradas fijas continuó durante un rato, hasta que Lovino la apartó y se sonrojó.

"¿Y qué?"

"¿Así que es verdad?" preguntó Rómulo y se sentó en la cama. "Probablemente debería echar a Antonio a patadas."

Lovino abrió mucho los ojos ante eso.

"¿Qué?" gritó, "¿Por qué?"

Rómulo se tomó su tiempo para dar su respuesta.

"¿Habéis tenido sexo ya?"

"¡Qué demo-!" exclamó Lovino pero el sonrojo de sus mejillas fue todo lo que Rómulo necesitó, por lo que suspiró.

"Eso es bueno." Dijo Rómulo masajeándose las sienes, "Es mayor que tú, debería saber mejor."

"Papá." Dijo Lovino inseguro de repente. "No es lo que piensas."

"No estoy ciego, hijo." dijo Rómulo, su voz era suave pero autoritaria al mismo tiempo. Lovino dio un paso atrás y se sentó de nuevo. "Y realmente no sé lo que piensas de esto, Lovino." Continuó Rómulo, "¿Es culpa mía?" preguntó entonces, "El hecho de que Feliciano y tú os hayáis enamorado de las personas equivocadas… ¿es un acto de rebelión contra mí?"

"No, papá."

Lovino y Rómulo levantaron la vista para ver a Feliciano en la puerta. Feliciano les sonrió a ambos y luego sus ojos encontraron a los de Lovino.

"¿Es verdad entonces?" preguntó, "¿Tú y Antonio?"

Lovino no supo qué hacer entonces. Se quedó mirando a su familia y deseó que Antonio hubiera estado allí con él, enfrentando esta incómoda conversación juntos.

"No es culpa tuya, papá." Dijo Feliciano, cambiando bruscamente el tema, y sentándose al lado de Rómulo. "Si hubiera sabido quién era Ludwig, nunca, jamás, lo juro, me habría presentado a él. Simplemente ocurrió."

Rómulo sonrió y le hizo unas caricias a su hijo en la cabeza, y luego miró a Lovino.

"No me gusta Ludwig." Dijo Rómulo, "Pero al menos es de la edad de Feliciano. Antonio es…" tragó saliva, "Es un estudiante universitario. Tiene otras prioridades. ¿De verdad puedes confiar en él?"

Lovino no sabía qué responder a eso, pero entonces se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo saliendo con un:

"Re-Realmente no lo sé, papá. ¡Nosotros sólo-!" se mordió los labios. Feliciano se inclinó para agarrar la mano de Lovino.

"¿Ya os habéis besado?"

"No quiero saberlo." Espetó Rómulo y se levantó de su sitio entre sus dos hijos. Miró a Lovino otra vez. "Espero que no te esté distrayendo de tus estudios. Después de estos finales habrás terminado con el instituto y demás, y sé que no quieres ir a la universidad, pero realmente desearía que lo hicieras. Quiero que encuentres tu camino, hijo, y no sé si lo harás con Antonio."

"Eso no tiene ningún sentido." Dijo Lovino. "Todavía no sé lo que quiero hacer."

"Ahí voy." Dijo Rómulo y luego suspiró. "En fin, que sepas que no me gusta."

Lovino se quedó mirándole.

"¿Tú le quieres, Lovino?" Preguntó Rómulo, "¿Debería estar preocupado?"

"No, papá." Dijo Lovino, pero ni siquiera él sabía si estaba respondiendo a la primera o a la segunda pregunta. Lovino estaba tan confundido en ese momento y envidiaba a Feliciano que tenía todas sus prioridades claras en su cabeza. Él quería a Antonio con él.

"Sí tú confías en él, yo confió en él." Dijo Rómulo de repente después de un largo y silencioso momento, y Lovino de pronto se puso en pie y abrazó a su padre estrechamente.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del señor Himaruya. Esta historia tampoco es mía, sino de la fantástica escritora _**Happymood** _ (os la recomiendo), quien amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducirla a español y publicarla.

* * *

Antonio fingía que no notaba las miradas que Feliciano y Rómulo le estaban echando, especialmente las del mayor de los Vargas. Parecía entre echarlo a patadas y abrazarlo hasta que no pudiera respirar y muriera. Era una mirada rara, si Antonio tuviera que ser honesto. De cualquier forma no sería un agradable final para él, aunque preferiría morir cien veces antes que romper el corazón de Lovino.

Esa noche cuando había vuelvo a su habitación después de su salida con Francis y Gilbert, Antonio se echó en su cama y no durmió. Pensó sobre lo que sus amigos habían dicho, luego deseó poder mandarlo todo a la mierda, ir al cuarto de al lado y acurrucarse junto a la figura durmiente de Lovino. Pensó en ello durante un largo rato y llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar marchar a Lovino.

Con todo, sería mejor si Rómulo lo echara de casa; eso le libraría de la difícil decisión de hacer de malo y que en su lugar toda la culpa recayera en Rómulo. No podía hacer eso, razonó. Rómulo y Lovino parecían ser finalmente felices otra vez, y Antonio no era capaz de destruir algo tan hermoso. Sin embargo, si continuaba con esto, iba a destruir el futuro de Lovino y eso sería irreparable.

Pero luego ahí estaba la mirada de Rómulo, la mirada de quien sabía lo que estaba pasando y no sabía si darle unas palmaditas en la espalda o castrarle. Ahí estaba la mirada de Feliciano de pura felicidad por Antonio, por él mismo, por todos, y luego estaba la mirada de Lovino, la más importante de todas… al menos para él.

Los ojos de Lovino brillaban cuando Antonio estaba con él, y Antonio la amaba tanto que sentía que se moría con la idea de separarse. Así que lo mataran ahora y acabaran con eso, de verdad.

"¡Hey, bastado, tus manos deberían estar en la guitarra!" susurró Lovino, y la cabeza de Antonio se giró con brusquedad en su dirección, finalmente dándose cuenta de que había agarrado la mano de Lovino en lugar de poner los dedos en las cuerdas como les había dicho su profesora. Lovino no parecía molesto, sin embargo, simplemente le sonrió (vale, un poco sarcásticamente, pero _aun así_ era una sonrisa) y lo apartó suavemente. Su profesora no pareció notar nada y simplemente continuó sobre una canción u otra. A Antonio realmente no le importaba en ese momento.

Intentó concentrarse en la tarea en cuestión, pero todo lo que podía sentir era la presencia de Lovino junto a él. Era una distracción, y no del tipo de distracción que había sido hasta hacía una semana. Ese había sido un buen periodo de su vida, donde a Antonio no le importaba realmente y podía jugar a un peligroso juego entre la atracción y el deseo sin pensar en el futuro.

Ahora, de pronto se dio cuenta, había más que simple atracción y deseo, y este tipo de juego normalmente acababa dañando a ambas partes. Era extraño lo poco que se preocupaba de su propio beneficio.

"Llevas soñando despierto una semana." Dijo Lovino de repente, sacando a Antonio de sus pensamientos una vez más.

"Sabes que esa es mi cara de serio." Dijo Antonio de broma y distraídamente acarició la mejilla de Lovino que se volvió roja ante el roce.

"Idiota." Murmuró Lovino y volvió a su guitarra. Los dedos de Antonio se quedaron en el pelo de Lovino durante un momento antes de que retirara su mano bruscamente. La realización lo golpeó como un jarro de agua helada.

Antonio estaba profundamente enamorado.

¿Por qué?

No tenía ni idea. Lovino simplemente era el adecuado. Tan simple como eso.

Eso fue de lo que se dio cuenta mientras comenzaba a tocar algunas notas en la guitarra, deseando ser lo suficientemente bueno para escribir una canción.

Después de todo, a quién le importaba el porqué.

Antonio no se lo esperaba. Fue como si fuera a nada en un mar que apenas conocía. Pensó que podía caminar unos cuantos metros y volver a la orilla, pero el fondo del mar de repente se hacía más profundo y lo arrastraba hacia abajo sin importarle si sabía nada o no.

Era una sensación aterradora, pero mientras miraba a Lovino, sabía que se dejaría arrastrar hacia abajo una y otra vez si tuviera la oportunidad. Dejarse ahogar.

Pero eso era él, que no tenía nada que perder.

Así que tenía que ser el adulto (¡Ja! ¡Qué ironía!) y ponerle fin a esto.

Lovino, por otra parte, no tenía ni idea de lo que Antonio pensaba. No era como si los demás días de la semana Lovino hubiera sabido lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Antonio, pero esa vez el silencio de Antonio lo estaba cagando de miedo. No fue hasta más tarde, cuando Antonio estaba conduciendo de camino a casa, que se dio cuenta de que algo terrible iba a suceder y eso fue cuando Antonio de repente aparcó y paró el coche a pesar de que todavía les quedaba un largo camino. Había mirado a Lovino, se había inclinado y lo había besado en los labios y luego en la frente aun cuando sabía suficientemente bien que los besos en la frente molestaban profundamente a Lovino.

"Te amo." Dijo Antonio así, sin venir a cuento, haciendo que Lovino se agarrara al cinturón de seguridad porque no había nada más a lo que agarrarse. Antonio frunció el ceño como si esas no fueran las palabras que quería decir en primer lugar, pero luego miró de nuevo a Lovino.

"Y es por eso por lo que no puedo seguir con esto, por más que yo quiera."

Lovino estaba todavía recuperándose de la confesión de amor y no era de extrañar que pensara que no había oído bien.

"Eso no tiene ningún maldito sentido." Dijo Lovino pero su corazón comenzó a latir realmente rápido, instintivamente prediciendo lo que iba a seguir. Quería golpear a Antonio en la nariz ahí mismo y en ese momento aunque Antonio no se hubiera explicado todavía.

"Eres demasiado joven para mí." Dijo Antonio y eso le sentó a Lovino como una bofetada en la cara. "Yo soy un estudiante universitario y tú sólo tienes diecisiete años. Ni siquiera saber qué hacer en la vida, y- oh, Dios." Antonio suspiró y se echó contra su asiento. "Está saliendo todo mal, ¿verdad?"

Los ojos de Lovino estaban abiertos como platos y miraban a Antonio como si se hubiera vuelto loco inesperadamente.

"Me estás dejando jodidamente alucinado." Dijo Lovino, pero entonces se tragó su enojo (una tarea muy difícil para él) y alcanzó la mano de Antonio. Los ojos de Antonio siguieron su movimiento y luego dejó salir un grito cuando Lovino lo pellizcó de pronto.

"¿A qué ha venido eso?" exclamó Antonio con un puchero. Lovino levantó una ceja.

"Me dices que me amas y luego me sales con esa mierda de que soy demasiado joven para ti y ¿tú me preguntas POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TE HE PELLIZCADO?" gritó romano empezando a gesticular. "¡Jodido idiota! ¡Debería haberte dado un puñetazo EN VEZ DE ESO!"

Antonio lo miró agarrando su enrojecida mano contra su pecho.

"Lo digo en serio." Dijo Antonio. "No debería salir contigo más."

"¿Sa-Salir conmigo?" repitió Lovino estúpidamente, pero luego negó con la cabeza. "¿QUÉ?"

"Soy mayor que tú, y tú sólo tienes diecisiete años. Sólo eres un niño, y ni siquiera sabes lo que es el amor. Tienes que hacer algo con tu vida y me da pánico, Lovino. Me da auténtico miedo que vaya a destruir tu vida porque no sabes lo que quieres hacer y qué pasa si quieres estar conmigo y no estudiar más… ¡o encontrar un trabajo! ¿Y qué pasa si me odias después? Deberías salir con alguien joven como tú." Antonio tomó aire profundamente y sonrió, "¿Qué tal Heracles? Él está bien, ¿verdad?"

"Sí." Dijo Lovino lentamente, "Es más sexy que tú."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Antonio abatido. Lovino puso los ojos en blanco pero luego tragó saliva y desvió la mirada.

"¿De verdad preferirías que saliera con Heracles?"

Lovino no se atrevió a mirar a Antonio cuando el otro habló, después de un largo momento de silencio.

"Si eso te hace feliz."

Lovino cerró los ojos, tomó aire profundamente, y luego golpeó a Antonio en el hombro. Antonio no se quejó por eso y esperó a que Lovino dijera algo. Cuando no lo hizo, decidió encender el motor e ir a casa finalmente. Sin embargo, mientras Antonio se metía en el tráfico, Lovino finalmente rompió su silencio otra vez.

"Por supuesto que no sé lo que quiero hacer." Dijo Lovino de hecho. "¡Por supuesto que soy jodidamente joven y por supuesto que en este momento no quiero nada más que e-estar-!" Lovino se mordió el labio, se sonrojó y continuó: "-estar contigo." Entonces le lanzó una mirada enfadada a Antonio, "Pero no se te ocurra decir que no sé lo que es el amor."

"Lovino…" comenzó Antonio, pero Lovino lo hizo callar.

"T-Te amo." Soltó Lovino, su cara estaba rojo brillante. "Te amo, jodido bastardo." Repitió y Antonio notó las lágrimas en los ojos del otro. "Y tú me amas, ¿verdad?"

"Sí." Antonio dejó escapar un suspiro. "Dios, sí."

Lovino se quedó en silencio de nuevo.

"Mi amigo Francis…" empezó Antonio, su garganta se quedó seca de repente, "se enamoró a tu edad. Para tener una oportunidad con el chico que amaba, la cagó tanto en su entrevista para entrar en la universidad en la que quería ser aceptado que nunca más quisieron volver a oír de él. Renunció a su sueño sólo para descubrir tres meses más tarde que su amor siempre había sido unilateral. Gilbert, por otro lado, está locamente enamorado de una mujer casada. Ella es maestra en una escuela, y para estar con ella, decidió trabajar allí a tiempo parcial como conserje, un trabajo que odio, renunciando a todas las ofertas de un trabajo que le encantaría."

"Crees que yo estaré así, ¿eso es lo que estás diciendo?" preguntó Lovino. Antonio no se atrevía a mirar hacia Lovino. "Yo digo: ¡chorradas! Hay _algo_ que no quieres contarme. ¡Eres el único que se siente culpable y no entiendo por qué!" gritó Lovino poniéndose histérico, "Pero sabes qué, no me importa lo que te pasara. ¡No me importa una mierda!" Y añadió inmediatamente después impactando a Antonio. "Estoy rompiendo contigo. Maldita sea."

Antonio apretó su agarre al volante y de repente se dio cuenta de que no se sentía tan aliviado como debería. Sin soportarlo más, aparcó el coche una vez más y se tapó la cara con las manos.

"Te sientes inseguro sobre nosotros, ¿verdad?" preguntó Lovino y Antonio le pillaron de sorpresa las palabras de Lovino. "Quizás entienda eso."

Antonio permaneció en silencio, esperando a que Lovino estallara de ira como siempre hacía cuando las cosas no iban como quería.

"Heracles me ha contado por qué rompió con su novio." Dijo Lovino de pronto. "Conozco a su ex porque es el amigo de mi hermano. No fue porque Heracles no le amara o le hubiera engañado, o porque Kiku no pudiera soportar su actitud perezosa o a saber qué coño más. Ellos simplemente se sentían inseguros el uno del otro, porque eran muy diferentes y tenían intereses diferentes."

Lovino suspiró.

"Kiku puso esta idea idiota en la cabeza de mi hermano de que las personas destinadas a estar juntas están unidas por un hilo rojo, o algo tan estúpido como eso. Un día le dijo a Feliciano que había entendido finalmente lo que pensaba hacer con su vida y que Heracles n iba a ser un obstáculo. Si es su destino, se enamorarán el uno del otro una y otra vez. Heracles no sabe nada de eso todavía, que Kiku podría intentar acercarse a él de nuevo, pero estoy seguro de que no se pondrá en contra de la idea. Todavía lo ama."

Lovino se mordió el labio y bufó.

"No sé por qué te estoy contando esto, maldita sea." Dijo Lovino, "Probablemente estaba intentando decirte que nunca saldría con Heracles porque no es mi jodido destino."

"Me ha gustado la teoría del hijo rojo." Dijo Antonio y Lovino se echó a reír.

"¿Eso es todo lo que sacas de todo lo que he dicho?" preguntó Lovino mirando a Antonio, que simplemente se encogió de hombros, una juguetona sonrisa estaba lista para formarse en sus labios. Lovino negó con la cabeza, divertido.

"¿Entonces qué estás diciendo?" preguntó Antonio. Lovino miró por la ventanilla y suspiró una vez más.

"Supongo que haré lo que tú quieras." Susurró Lovino. "Acabaré el instituto, para empezar. Podría ir a la universidad, aunque ahora no quiera. ¡Encontraré un lugar para mí, porque papá puede arreglárselas perfectamente sin mí y entonces-!"

"Entonces si sigues enamorado de mí-" se metió Antonio, "estaré esperando tu llamada."

Lovino y Antonio se miraron el uno al otro durante un largo rato.

"¿De verdad puedes esperarme?" preguntó Lovino, la garganta se le secó de pronto. Antonio asintió, y Lovino se inclinó, agarró a Antonio y lo besó en los labios. El beso tenía un matiz salado en él, y durante un escaso segundo Antonio no quiso nada más que volver atrás en el tiempo y ser un hombre egoísta. Lovino lo dejó ir y sus ojos estudiaron la cara de Antonio.

"Te amo." Dijo Antonio de nuevo. Lovino se sonrojó una vez más, no acostumbrado a tales palabras. "Pero de verdad, no saldrías con ese griego, ¿verdad?" preguntó Antonio cuando vio que Lovino estaba a punto de llorar otra vez.

Lovino bufó pero cuando hizo por golpear a Antonio, el último lo agarró y lo abrazó estrechamente. Rompió a llorar entonces, por primera vez desde aquel maldito día en el que todavía tenía diecisiete años y no tenía ni idea de que el mundo podía ser tan cruel.

* * *

"¿Te marchas?" preguntó Rómulo esa noche sorprendido. Antonio intentó sonreír, su equipaje ya estaba preparado a su lado.

"Gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mí." Dijo Antonio cuando no pudo encontrar nada mejor que decir. Rómulo no parecía feliz.

"Lovino no confía en la gente fácilmente." Dijo Rómulo. "Él confió en ti, muchacho. ¡Si le rompiste el corazón, te juro que-!"

"Quiero que sea feliz." Lo interrumpió Antonio. "Y si eso me incluye a mí en el futuro, estoy dispuesto a esperar. Ambos estamos igual de desconsolados."

Rómulo suspiró profundamente.

"Mi Lovino creció mucho demasiado pronto, ¿verdad?" preguntó Rómulo con una sonrisa triste. A continuación se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado y llegó a Antonio en dos zancadas. Antonio dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo cuando Rómulo lo abrazó de pronto.

"Te deseo lo mejor."

"Cuídese." Dijo Antonio contra el pecho de Rómulo y le devolvió el abrazo.


	15. Chapter 15

_Antes que nada, informaros de que este es el último capítulo de esta historia._

 _Espero que hayáis disfrutado con ella tanto como yo cuando la leí por primera vez. Me alegro de haberla traducido y compartido con vosotros, es uno de mis Spamanos favoritos :D_

 _Os doy las gracias a todos por leer, por vuestros comentarios, favs y follows. ¡Sois geniales!_

Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del señor Himaruya. Esta historia tampoco es mía, sino de la fantástica escritora _**Happymood** _ (os la recomiendo), quien amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducirla a español y publicarla.

* * *

 _Seis años después_

A veces a la vida le gusta la ironía.

Dos personas se aman, pero cuando comienzan a separarse y sus caminos las llevan a otro lugar, se olvidan de la existencia de la otra.

Tan simple como eso.

* * *

Si le preguntaran, Lovino "Romano" Vargas diría que su mayor problema eran las pocas propinas que los clientes le daban. Su padre, siempre optimista, el muy bastardo, diría que eso no importaba, que las cosas mejorarían y que él siempre estaría ahí para él, lo que no ayudaba demasiado a Lovino considerando que su padre había decidido dejarlo todo e irse a vivir de nuevo a su tierra natal, que estaba lejos, _demasiado lejos_ , para el gusto de Lovino. Pero vale. Al menos su padre estaba felizmente disfrutando del mar, de su jubilación y de todas las chicas que se paseaban en bikini en verano, y Lovino no podía culpar a su padre _por eso_.

Lovino siempre podría pedirle dinero extra a su hermano, pero el hecho de que estuviera viviendo con Ludwig ahora en ese apartamento que Feliciano tuvo los huevos de describir como demasiado diminuto para dos personas (y _ja_ a eso porque ese apartamento no era diminuto de ninguna forma, tenía espacio para uno más, y definitivamente Ludwig no necesitaba a sus perros). En cualquier caso, a Lovino se le fue lo que quería decir. Así que otra vez. Él siempre podría pedirle a su hermano, pero el hecho de que estuviera viviendo con Ludwig ―¡de entre todas las personas del maldito mundo!—hacía que Lovino quisiera evitarlo como a la peste.

Vale, eso definitivamente no era verdad.

Lovino evitaba a Ludwig. Feliciano simplemente no quería prestarle dinero, eso es todo. Porque era un bastardo y le gustaba hablar una y otra vez sobre cómo…

"Lo gané y tú tienes que ganar el tuyo propio."

Añade esa molesta sonrisa, y esa sería la perfecta descripción de las características de Feliciano.

Y _vale_.

No era culpa de Feliciano que Lovino le hubiera llevado su maldito tiempo decidir lo que quería hacer, y para cuando encontró una solución Feliciano ya estaba fuera en el mundo ganando tanto como veterinario (en serio, ¿cómo demonios había aprobado todos sus exámenes?) que podía permitirse ese _diminuto apartamento_ con Ludwig, quien, por cierto, tenía un sueldo alto también, trabajando como mánager en esa compañía que él y su hermano crearon y –oh _, a quién demonios le importa._

Tsk.

Bien, ¿para qué es buena la familia? Para dejarlo que manejara esto por sí mismo. Él podía hacerlo. Nadie tenía la culpa. No su padre. No su hermano. No Ludwig.

(Vale, Ludwig sí. Él podía culparlo por todo. Porque, ¿por qué demonios no? Ludwig se podía tatuar un enorme "ÉCHAME LA CULPA" en su frente. Le quedaría bien.)

Considerándolo todo, Lovino pensaba que él era un hombre bastante normal, y no sería la primera ni la última persona en el planeta con problemas de dinero. Era bueno que hubiera encontrado un trabajo a tiempo parcial (vale, fue contratado por su mejor amigo, ¡pero-!) en la taberna griega de Heracles. Le gustaba aquello, y Lovino estaba impaciente porque sus estudios como chef acabaran de modo que pudiera abrir su propio restaurante también.

Era gracioso cómo los dos decidieron que abrir un restaurante sería el sueño de sus vidas. Ibas a ser antagonistas, un día, pero ni Lovino ni Heracles parecían demasiado preocupados por ello.

Heracles nunca se preocupaba por nada, parecía. Siempre parecía tener ese aire relajado, pero Lovino lo conocía demasiado bien como para ver detrás de su fachada. Heracles tenía sus propios problemas también; tomemos por ejemplo a ese turco que continuaba flirteando con Kiku día tras día. Lovino lo odiaba, Heracles lo aborrecía, pero Kiku encontró a Sadik un tipo realmente agradable, y, en serio, si Lovino hubiera estado en los zapatos de Heracles habría encerrado de alguna forma a Kiku en casa sólo para que estuviera a salvo.

Pero Heracles dejaba a sus veinte gatos andar libremente por su vecindario, y Lovino no podía imaginar a un tipo así secuestrando a su propio novio en casa. Ese era el punto entonces, ¿verdad? Heracles confiaba en Kiku por completo.

Lovino aceptó su propina y suspiró.

Probablemente tenía que reformular sus palabras. Su mayor problema, aparte de las bajas propinas, era cuánto envidiaba a Heracles y a Feliciano por tener a alguien a su lado.

* * *

Antonio Fernández Carriedo había tenido una infancia bastante triste, pero a fin de cuentas todo salió bien. En su opinión, al menos. Bueno, Francis siempre le hacía cumplidos sobre su aspecto, así que tenía eso.

Antonio había tenido sus altibajos también, había luchado mucho, dejó su país para estudiar y después de años de exámenes, exámenes y más exámenes, finalmente había conseguido su título. ¡Oh, la fiesta que él y sus dos amigos habían celebrado después! Bien. Antonio no recordaba mucho de ella, pero seguramente había sido genial.

Probablemente.

No para Gilbert, quizás, que se despertó con "Pollita Asombrosa" tatuado en su espalda. Antonio no tenía ni idea de qué había estado pensando Gilbert en ese momento, si estaba pensando sobre su pollita mascota o sobre una chica auténtica, pero dado que había un "asombrosa" en él a Gilbert no parecía importarle mucho. Y si a Gilbert no le importaba, a Antonio no le importaba. No estaba tatuado en una parte del cuerpo que Antonio tuviera el honor (en palabras de Gilbert) de ver todos los días.

Francis, por otro lado…

Bueno, esa era otra historia.

Era curioso cómo después de tantos corazones rotos y amor no correspondido, Francis y Gilbert hubieran encontrado a su alma gemela en el otro. Antonio debería haber visto las miradas prolongadas y las continuas disputas sobre el vino o la cerveza, pero estaba demasiado ocupado con su propia vida como para ver algo tan grande como eso.

Ni siquiera se percató cuando Francis casualmente mencionó que iban a irse a vivir juntos los dos, o cuando Gilbert lo afirmó en voz alta. Antonio simplemente había parpadeado, dicho "guay" y "¿Crees que este traje me ayudará a conseguir el trabajo?"

El traje no lo ayudó a pasar cinco entrevistas, de hecho.

Su currículum vitae, por otra parte, había sido su mejor carta en la sexta, y Antonio iba de camino a contárselo a sus amigos. Por fin tenía un buen trabajo en una compañía muy importante y tenía suficiente dinero para permitirse comprar ese apartamento en el que había puesto los ojos desde que vio el cartel de "Se vende". Tenía que celebrarlo, pero- primero el almuerzo.

Ese fue el pensamiento de Antonio mientras pasaba por el restaurante griego tal y como hacía siempre de camino a casa. Nunca quiso poner un pie en el lugar, ya que siempre sentía una cierta aversión hacia él que Antonio no podía explicar realmente. Se preguntaba si había comido comida griega alguna vez y acabó en el hospital, pero pensó que recordaría una experiencia tan traumática. Quizás era otra cosa, pero Antonio realmente no podía determinar qué.

De cualquier forma, ese día, quizás sólo por la euforia, Antonio decidió que podía permitirse un trozo de moussaka para almorzar antes de llamar a sus amigos para darles las buenas noticias. Francis estaba trabajando en su nuevo perfume de todos modos y siempre quería que lo dejaran solo cuando creaba, mientras que Gilbert tenía que trabajar con su hermano hasta bien tarde, así que Antonio tenía que pasar el tiempo de alguna forma.

Abrió la puerta del restaurante esperando ser el único cliente, sólo para descubrir que el lugar estaba tan animado como lo habría estado en una agradable noche de verano. Antonio tuvo problemas para encontrar una mesa vacía en la que sentarse, pero cuando lo hizo dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y se aflojó la corbata que tenía alrededor del cuello. Siempre odió las corbatas, en serio.

"Bienvenido al ' _Gato Griego'_." Le dijo una encantadora voz, y Antonio cogió la carta sin mirar al hombre que le estaba sirviendo. "¿Qué desea?"

Antonio abrió la boca para decirle al camarero su pedido, y las palabras se atascaron en su garganta. Parpadeó ante joven, se quedó mirando durante un momento al rebelde mechón de pelo y luego miró los ojos avellana del otro. El camarero hizo lo mismo.

"¿Lovino?"

"¿A-Antonio?"

Antonio contempló al hombre que estaba de pie y sintió una ola de nostalgia golpearle directamente en el pecho. Lovino permaneció allí, con su corazón latiendo rápido en su pecho, y con la mirada de alguien que no sabe realmente qué hacer.

"¿Trabajas aquí?" preguntó Antonio sólo para romper el silencio, y Lovino se forzó a eliminar su incomodidad y se encogió de hombros.

"En parte."

Lovino no sabía qué decir, pero no tampoco quería dejar marchar a Lovino.

"¿Eres el dueño del sitio?"

Lovino bufó, y Antonio amó el sonido y se preguntó cómo había conseguido vivir sin él durante tanto tiempo.

"Es de Heracles. Dije que sólo trabajo aquí."

Antonio frunció el ceño confuso, ya que el nombre de Heracles no le sonaba de nada, pero entonces sonrió otra vez.

"Te ves bien."

Las mejillas de Lovino se tiñeron ligeramente.

"Te ves hambriento." Replicó, "¿Qué quieres comer?"

"Cualquier cosa que me sugieras sabrá bien." Dijo Antonio, y de repente se sintió como si tuviera veintitrés años otra vez, buscando un apartamento y encontrando una habitación en una casa donde tres personas vivían juntas y separadas al mismo tiempo. Lovino asintió, luego sonrió, negó con la cabeza, asintió una vez más y dejó solo a Antonio.

El shock de Lovino había sido demasiado.

Francamente se había olvidado de Antonio, pero cuando lo vio otra vez sintió que todo se había puesto en su sitio de nuevo. De repente se sintió como si tuviera diecisiete años otra vez, cuando se sentía tan perdido y un tipo mayor que él lo había cogido de la mano y mostrado el camino sin planearlo realmente.

Lovino volvió muy pronto con un plato lleno de carne y verduras, suficientemente grande para dos personas, y Antonio se lo agradeció con una enorme sonrisa.

"Deberíamos salir a tomar un café cuando termines aquí." Dijo Antonio sin pensarlo realmente. Francis y Gilbert podían esperar.

"De hecho mi turno ya ha acabado." Dijo Lovino. "Me sentaré contigo…" un sonrojo. "¿Si no te importa?"

"¡Genial!" dijo Antonio y empujó el plato hacia la mitad de la mesa.

Lovino miró a Antonio y Antonio le devolvió la mirada.

Y después de un largo momento de silencio, comenzaron a hablar y a comer juntos. Algo incómodos al principio, y luego mucho más relajados.

Ese día se dieron sus números de teléfono.

Al siguiente salieron a cenar y hablaron sobre sus vidas actuales como adultos que se encuentran después de muchísimo tiempo.

Un día irían al cine como buenos amigos.

Esa misma noche Antonio se acercaría y besaría a Lovino en los labios, y Lovino le respondería al beso.

Quizás tres meses más tarde Lovino se mudaría con Antonio.

Al día siguiente de que Antonio y Lovino salieron a cenar, Lovino llamó a Feliciano y se lo contó todo. Antonio hizo lo mismo y llamó a Gilbert y Francis.

Después de un mes, Antonio y Lovino descubrirían que Ludwig y Gilbert eran hermanos, y Lovino culparía a su maldita suerte por tener a Ludwig siempre en medio de una manera o de otra.

Antonio le hizo el amor por primera vez, y Lovino descubrió algo más por lo que gemir. Lovino se encontraría a sí mismo atraído por Antonio de la misma manera que lo estuvo cuando tenía diecisiete años.

* * *

A veces a la vida le gusta la ironía.

Dos personas se aman, pero cuando comienzan a separarse y sus caminos las llevan a otro lugar, se olvidan de la existencia de la otra.

Luego se vuelven a encontrar, bajo diferentes circunstancias, y se dan cuenta de que nunca dejaron de amarse. Había una conexión entre ellas que iba más allá de la lujuria o de la simple necesidad, y que solamente se fortaleció cuando ambas encontraron su equilibrio.

Demasiado profunda para que se desgastara con el tiempo.

Porque por mucho que a la vida le guste la ironía, también es una gran fan del destino.

Tan simple como eso.


End file.
